The Return
by purple kagerou
Summary: Sequel to Reincarnation of Midoriko- You've been living in the fedual era for a whole year now and everything has been peaceful, not much happening lately... But, who's that guy? What's he staring at! He looks kind of familar though... Complete- Triquel-T
1. chapter 1

Hi! Hi!! Everybody!! PK back with the sequel to Midorikos' Reincarnation like she said she would be!! Enjoy!!   
  
Notes:

(Insert Name) = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
(This time I'm starting off with the Sesshoumaru chapter, so the Sess chapters will be 1,3,5 while the inu chapters will be 2,4,6, get it? This is the starting of the Sesshoumaru chapters and the next will be the Inuyasha starting chapter!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You wake up to the warm sun touching your face; you flutter your eyes open blinking away drowsiness and slowly remove yourself from your futon. You get up and slowly walk over to your sliding paper door closet to get something to wear for the day.  
  
You have been living with Sesshoumaru and Rin in this era for a whole year now. You pretty much are use to this era now and you have no reason to go back to your original era except the fact that there's no plumbing here, damn it... After the Naraku incident you pretty much stayed a while with Shin and Ryochi, but soon Sesshoumaru was back traveling again and you and Rin followed. Soon after you stumbled upon a small, abandoned temple/house in the middle of the forest and with your persuasion, Sesshoumaru let you and Rin stay there. So, you cleaned it up with the help of Rin and the bat- boys. You began living here, but you and Rin still go traveling with Sesshoumaru.  
  
You pick something to wear {like a kimono or yukata and hakama} and put it on. You then put your hair into your regular style and head out your room, sliding close the paper door behind you. You head toward the kitchen passing several rooms on your way including the one Rin and Tetsu is sleeping in now. The temple/house seems to five to six rooms not including the kitchen. You reach the kitchen and start to cook breakfast, which is not bacon and eggs because there's no such thing in this era. You cook some Onigiri {rice balls}, miso soup and tea.  
  
Ever since you and Rin moved in you had been cooking, Shin had taught you how. When it's all done you put it all on the table. You sense someone enter the house and turn. You see Sesshoumaru walk in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Sesshoumaru!" You say smiling.  
  
"Good Morning." Sesshoumaru says with an emotionless face.  
  
You walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek and he smiles lightly and sits down on one of the cushions next to the table. You pull out some sake from a cupboard and pour him a cup and he takes a sip. You then take a sit. Rin walks into the room the room, yawning and stretching, one year older, like you, but now nine years old, a bit taller, and wearing a different kimono other than the orange and yellow one. {How about a dark blue kimono with yellow star designs and a yellow sash?} With Tetsu following her, the little, pint-sized kitsune you once knew is almost as big as a Saint Bernard dog now. Weird, you assume he must have some demon blood in him or else you have been feeding him way too much.  
  
"Good morning!" She says becoming her regular cheery self again the sleepiness disappearing.  
  
"Good morning, Rin!" You say smiling at her, pouring your own self a cup of tea.  
  
She plants herself next to you and starts to serve herself breakfast and you follow after her. After a short while you both get done with breakfast and Rin helps you clean off the table. That's soon done, but leaving the sake on the table for Sesshoumaru who still sits.  
  
"Can I go over to Ryochis' to play?" Rin asks.  
  
"Of course, just be back by lunch." You say smiling and picking up the dishes on the table leading them to the sink.  
  
"Ok!" She says then hugs Sesshoumarus' arm. "Bye Sesshoumaru! Bye !" She says exiting with her companion Tetsu following.  
  
Rin seems to kind of close to the now eleven years old, Ryochi. This place wasn't exactly far from his and his uncle Shins' cave and wasn't exactly next door either. Nor was this place close to a human village. Still Rin treaded to the cave or either Ryochi came here for each others company. You deposit the dirty dishes into the sink and start to wash them. You hear Sesshoumaru rise from his seat behind you. He brings the mug he was drinking from over to you so you can wash it.  
  
"Thanks" You say glancing at him.  
  
"I have to leave."  
  
"Why?" You ask turning around wiping the water off your hands with a towel.  
  
"A war has commenced in an area far from here between demons." He says with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh..." You sit the dish towel on the counter. "How long will you be gone?" You ask.  
  
"No more than a week." He says returning to the present to you.  
  
"Oh, that's not so long." You say and Sesshoumaru walks to the exit of the temple/house and you follow him. You're both soon outside in front of the temple/house. "Did you know why the demons started fighting so suddenly?"  
  
"Over land possession"  
  
"Oh, well that's not so surprising." You say now adding another reason to your mental list of how humans and demons are so alike. "You have to leave now?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll be back soon." Sesshoumaru says then pulls you into an embrace softly brushing his lips across yours. He then lets go.  
  
"I guess it can't be helped..." You say pouting. Sesshoumaru then starts to walk away treading into the forest. "Bye Sesshoumaru!" You say waving at his retreating form. He waves back with the back of his hand still walking. You watch until he's disappeared into the forest then proceed back into the temple/house.  
  
Turn to page: 3  
  
Authors' Notes!  
  
Banzai!! My first chapter finished!! I am not looking for any more villains, but thank you anyway!! Alright so how'd you like the first chapter, good? Bad? .... I was really thinking about whether Sesshoumaru should drink tea or sake, but as you can see I've chosen sake.... The bat boys will probably be in the next chapter, but that's not a promise! And you cannot say I lied! -U Hehe, but anyway R&R!


	2. chapter 2

Ello, ello!! Everybody!! PK back with the sequel to Midorikos' Reincarnation like she said she would be!! Enjoy!! This repost is um, permented by Almighty Kagerou, don't worry and don't hate!  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
(This is the Inuyasha starting chapter, so the Inu chapters will be 2, 4, 6 while the Sess chapters will be 1, 3, 5 get it? This is the starting of the Inuyasha chapters and the chapter before this one is the Sesshoumaru chapter!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
You wake up to the warm sun touching your face; you flutter your eyes open blinking away drowsiness and slowly remove yourself from your futon. You get up and slowly walk over to your sliding paper door closet to get something to wear for the day.  
  
You have been living in this era for a whole year now. You pretty much are use to this era now and you have no reason to go back to your original era except the fact that there's plumbing here, damn it... After the Naraku incident you pretty much stayed with Kaede in her hut with Shippou, Miroku and Sango. Soon Miroku and Sango moved out seeking there own house together. Since Miroku proposed to Sango soon after the incident and Sango said yes and now they're living together not far from where you are now.  
  
After Miroku and Sango moved out you moved out a while later not that you had anything to move anyway. One day while exploring the area you found an abandoned, small house/temple in the forest not far from Kaedes' hut. So to stop free-loading off of Kaede you cleaned up the house/temple moved into it. Shippou came with you and of course your other kitsune, chibi Tetsu came, too.  
  
You pick something to wear {like a kimono or yukata and hakama} and put it on. You then put your hair into your regular style and head out your room, sliding close the paper door behind you. You head toward the kitchen passing several rooms on your way including the one Shippou and Tetsu are sleeping in now. The temple/house seems to five to six rooms not including the kitchen. You reach the kitchen and start to cook breakfast, which is not bacon and eggs because there's no such thing in this era. You cook some Onigiri {rice balls}, ramen and tea.  
  
Ever since you and Shippou moved in you had been cooking, Kaede had taught you how. When it's all done you put it all on the table. You sense someone enter the house and turn. You see Inuyasha walk in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha!" You say smiling.  
  
"Good morning" He says with a slight smile.  
  
You walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek and he smirks and sits down on one of the cushions next to the table. You pour him some tea and serve him some ramen and Onigiri which he digs right into and going for seconds. You then take a sit. Shippou walks into the room the room, yawning and stretching, one year older, like you, but now eight years old, and a bit taller. With Tetsu following him, the little, pint-sized kitsune you once knew is almost as big as a Saint Bernard dog now. Weird, you assume he must have some demon blood in him or else you have been feeding him way too much.  
  
"Good morning!" He says still yarning.  
  
"Good morning, Shippou!" You say smiling at him, pouring your own self a cup of tea. He then sits down next to you seeing that there's not a lot of ramen left.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Don't eat all the ramen! You act more like a pig than a dog!"  
  
"Shut up and stop whining! You'll never grow up if you don't suck it up!"  
  
"Inuyasha! You're well over 40-years-old and you act like a 10-year-old!"  
  
Shippou retorts while Inuyasha just grunts continuing to vacuum what's left of the ramen. You sweat drop at the over 40 comment. Shippou gets more annoyed at Inuyashas' ignoring and throws onigiri at him. The onigiri splats square on Inuyashas' forehead and Shippou cracks up while Inuyasha wipes the rice off his face and throws his own onigiri at Shippou which hits him on the side of the head. They proceed in a food fight mostly rice, you in the middle of it dodge stray pieces of flying rice while Tetsu on the other hand eats the stray food.  
  
"Um, guys, why don't you both just calm down and I'll just make some more ramen!" You say frantically looking back and forth the two and they don't seem to notice you or your request... You start to get very much annoyed at their disregard toward you. "Look! I'll ask you one more time!! Stop throwing the damn onigiri!!!" You yell death glaring.  
  
They freeze in mid throw and go back to their food and Inuyasha continues to vacuum the ramen. Shippou glares at him, but this time not throwing the onigiri. He lunges at him issuing many bites to Inuyashas' head and Inuyasha starts to throw a string of curses trying to remove his new fox fur hat which is what Shippou will be when he's removed. You 'sigh' as they almost kick over the table. 'At least one day we can have a normal breakfast!' You think and come up with a plan... You throw your head into your hands letting off a fake sob.  
  
"I 'sniff' was just 'sob' hoping 'sniff' you guys 'sniff' could just get along once! 'Sob!' "You say using your skill of trickery, you peek through your hands to see them frozen and staring at you. You smirk and let out another fake sob. Inuyasha drops Shippou after one hard pull and walks toward you and kneels beside you.  
  
"(Insert Name), are you ok?" He asks concerned putting a hand on your shoulder and you almost feel bad for tricking him, keyword: almost.  
  
"Yes! But, you should try not to beat up Shippou!" You say standing and whacking him on the head in the process. You pick up the used dishes and head toward the kitchen, while Inuyasha muttering things along the lines of 'woman', 'stupid' and 'moody' while rubbing his head and Shippou snickers.  
  
"I'm going to Hanas' to play!" Shippou says and heads towards the exit with his companion Tetsu following.  
  
"Alright, but be back by lunch!" You call after him and he says 'ok' back. You finish washing the dishes and take the dish towel to the table to clean up the mess that was made. "Inuyasha, Shippou seems to be spending a lot of play time with Hana. It seems like the chibi has a crush on her, what do you think?" You ask cleaning the table. Inuyasha grunts nodding suddenly looking out the window and you look out the window too, to see that it seems to be a nice summer day outside. "It's seems to be nice weather outside, want to go on a walk with me later?" You ask with a smile forming on your face. Inuyasha only grunts and nods and you frown. "Inuyasha? .... Inuyasha?!" You wave a hand in front of his face. "Inuyasha?!" He blinks and turns his attention back to you catching your hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just asking if you wanted to go on a walk with me." You ask continuing to frown.  
  
"Sure" He says then turns his attention back to the window.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you looking at?" You ask looking out the window. Instead of answering he stands and walks toward the exit and you follow him. Once outside in front of the house you see that he's about to leap off, but you catch his arm stopping him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" You ask.  
  
"Nothing..." He says blinking. "I just sense something strange around here; I'm just going to check it out." He says looking off.  
  
"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" He returns his attention to you.  
  
"No, you should stay here it could be dangerous." He says.  
  
"Are you sure?" You ask and he nods. "Are you sure you're ok?" You ask and he looks into your eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you don't have to be worried." He says then leans his head down and softly brushes his lips across yours while pulling you into an embrace. Then he lets go. "I'm just going to check it out, I'll be back soon, don't worry!" He says. "Later!" He says and leaps off.  
  
"Alright, bye!" You say pouting wondering if you still should have went with him.  
  
Turn to page: 4  
  
Authors' Notes!  
  
Banzai!! My second chapter finished!! I am not looking for any more villains, but thank you anyway!! Alright so how'd you like the first chapter, good? Bad? .... Anyway R&R!


	3. chapter 3

Hi! Everyone!! Thankyu for your reviews!!! Also, please excuse my slow/once a week updating, I have school with tests and a couple new research papers to do, you know that kind of junk.  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Instead of staying in an empty temple/house alone you decide to go to follow Rin and go to Shin and Ryochis'. You go to your room and grab your sword and backpack, and then head back out. Once you're out you lock the temple/house entrance behind you and head out through the forest to Shins' house.  
  
You are now half way to Shins' house, treading down a forest path with your sword at your side and your backpack on your back. A twig snaps far away to your side and you glance in that direction. You shrug it off and continue your quest to Shins'.... You sense a presence rapidly heading in your direction and you turn in the direction and grab the hilt of your sword. The presence suddenly stops.  
  
"Who's there?!" You yell to the forest trees...  
  
Not receiving an answer, except for the sound of a retreating bird flapping wings. Your eyes scan the area around you checking for anything suspicious, but you detect nothing, indeed, whatever it could have been must have disappeared. You shrug it off and release your hilt, heading back on the path to get to Shins'.  
  
You soon approach the cave belonging to Shin, passing the village that is not a village on your way. {The village in Midorikos' Reincarnation!} Not much is going on in that village anymore, just an area with a bunch of broken down houses with no sign of life, except for the growing patches of grass, nor corpse of a human. You continue on to the cave, finally approaching it. It seems a regular cave on the outside surrounded by grass and trees, but a furnished home to an 11-year-old bat boy and alcoholic bat demon on the inside.  
  
You continue inside through the murky tunnel entrance, where Sesshoumaru first kissed you, to darker tunnel leading to the light. You finally reach the torch-lighted room, stepping onto the rug that decorated the cave floor. You see the liquor-drinking bat demon, Shin, sitting at his table drinking a mug of sake and staring into space. You smile, seeing that Shin hasn't changed at all, still the sake-addicted bat you always known him to be, even though the last time you seen him was last week.  
  
"Hi Shin!!" You say still smiling. He jumps and turns around to face you.  
  
"Hey (Insert Name)! How ya' been?" He asks gesturing you to a sit across from him. You walk over and take the sit.  
  
"I've been good! You?" You ask as he pours you a mug of sake.  
  
"Good!" He then hands you the mug and you take a sip.  
  
"Where's Ryochi and Rin?"  
  
"They're both out playing somewhere." He says and takes another swig.  
  
"Some supervision you are."  
  
"What? Ryochi knows the area." He says and takes another swig. "Where's that dog demon of yours?"  
  
"He's- his name's Sesshoumaru! Don't you know his name?!"  
  
"Yes, I do know his name, but he is your dog demon, right?" He asks with a grin.  
  
"No, he's not..." You say folding your arms with a tint of red staining your cheeks.  
  
"No? But how come when we first met I called him "your dog demon" and we've always addressed him that since?"  
  
"..... Whatever..." You reply, in an irritated tone, turning your head and attention to the worn carpet on the cave floor. "He went to check out a war that started between demons."  
  
"Oh, well I heard there was a war going on somewhere, far from here, but I didn't know it was important." He says and takes another swig of his none forgotten sake.  
  
"Well it must be..." You say and take a sip of your own drink.  
  
"So... How's life been treating you?" Shin says changing the subject.  
  
Hours later...  
  
You've been at Shins' for a couple hours now, chatting and drinking like long life friends, but with time playing a part in it; it seems to have gotten pretty late. Rin and Ryochi came back from playing already for dinner, which you all had in the cave. Now it's time to go back home, being so late. You, Rin and Tetsu are just outside Shins' cave.  
  
"Bye Ryochi! Bye Shin-san!!" Rin says waving frantically at Shin and Ryochi, walking backwards into the entrance of the forest, while Shin and Ryochi waves from the cave a normal pace from the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
You hear Ryochi yell before you and Rin completely disappear into the forest with Tetsu trotting ahead. You turn your attention to the night sky, looking at the numerous, luminescent stars. Something you couldn't see in your original times' city.  
  
"(Insert Name), where'd Sesshoumaru-sama go?" Rin asks.  
  
"He went to check out a war and he said he'd be back in a week." You say glancing at Rin. "What did you do with Ryochi today?"  
  
"We went-"Rin starts to talk about what she and Ryochi did today.  
  
You nod and smile every now and then, seeing her smile and laugh. You return your gaze to the sky, but still paying attention to what Rin's saying. You then lower your gaze to see Tetsu up ahead sniffing around on something next to a tree. As you get closer you see that it's kind of large and black with yellow like strands sticking out. You continue to walk closer and see that it seems to have a black cloak laying upon it, so it could be more than an anonymous heap; you stop beside Tetsu and Rin stops, too.  
  
"What is it?" Rin asks curiously.  
  
"Dunno... But we'll find out now."  
  
You bend down in front of it, slowly reaching for the cloak. You slowly pull the cloak off revealing a body underneath laying on its' back with blond, messy hair laying on her back down her back. You frown and check her pulse, to find a very slow one.  
  
"Is she alive?" Rin whispers.  
  
"Yeah, but barely" You whisper back and gently flip the girl over.  
  
She seems to be a girl around your age, {remember, in the last fic you were 16 and now its one year later...} with very long blond hair that seems to go down to her waist, also a trickle of blood traveling down from her forehead to her cheek. You then spot a big gash on her stomach, that looks fresh and gasp by the looks of it she probably won't-  
  
"Rin we have to hurry!" You stand and try to; gently as possible pull the girl up with you and Rin tries to help. Rin helps you get her on your back piggy-back-style and you all hastily go back to the temple/house as fast as possible.  
  
Once you finally get there, you place her in a spare room on a futon. Then you go to find bandages and have Rin to boil some water and some sake. When Rin comes back with the hot water, sake and towels, you use it to clean the wound. You dab the towel in the hot water mixed with sake then press it on to the wound. You then wrap her stomach with the bandages, carefully, then nursing the wound on her forehead and bandaging it. The girl seemed to stay unconscious through all of it, laying peacefully on the futon now covered by a blanket.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Rin asks worriedly having been there watching the whole thing.  
  
"She should be fine in the morning, right now she needs rest." You say blowing out candles and ushering Rin out the room and sliding the door close behind you.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine, but you should get some rest." You say and Rin nods, and then retires to her room down the hall. You then go to your room to get some sleep yourself. You then change into your bed clothes and lay on your futon about to fall asleep. Your last thought before drifting away is of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Turn to page: 5  
  
Alright, next chapter finished!! Thank you for reading!! Also I don't really know if sake can help a wound, I just know that sake is rice wine and alcohol is in sake, so... I went from there, yeah...  
  
Ja!


	4. chapter 4

Hello Everybody!!  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Instead of staying in an empty house/temple alone you decide to go to follow Sango and Mirokus' to see what they're up to. You go to your room and grab your sword and backpack, and then head back out. Once you're out you lock the house/temple entrance behind you and head out through the forest to Sangos' house.  
  
You are now half way to Sangos' house, treading down a forest path with your sword at your side and your backpack on your back. A twig snaps far away to your side and you turn in that direction. You shrug it off and continue your quest to Sangos'.... You sense a presence rapidly heading in your direction and you turn in the direction and grab the hilt of your sword. The presence suddenly stops.  
  
"Who's there?! ... Inuyasha?" You yell to the forest trees, whispering the last part...  
  
Not receiving an answer, except for the sound of a retreating bird flapping wings. Your eyes scan the area around you checking for anything suspicious, but you detect nothing, whatever it could have been must have disappeared. You shrug it off and release your hilt, heading back on the path to get to Sango and Mirokus'.  
  
You soon approach the village that they, Miroku and Sango, settled in, close to Kaedes' hut. A somewhat friendly place with nice people, except they're a bit wary of Inuyasha, but gotten used to him over time. You hear your name called in back of you and turn to see the local children waving at you. You smile and wave back and they start playing again. You then continue to walk, finally getting to Sango and Mirokus'. You stop at the entrance and knock on the door. You then wait and a few minutes later Sango comes to the door.  
  
"Hello (Insert Name)!" She says then moves out the way so you can come in.  
  
"Hi Sango!" You say and step in.  
  
She closes the door behind you and ushers you to the kitchen part of the house. She then sits down at the table and you follow her.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" She asks holding up a tea kettle.  
  
"Yes, thanks" You reply and she pours you and herself some tea in a mug.  
  
"How have you been?" She asks taking a sip of tea.  
  
"Good, how have you and Miroku been?" You ask taking a sip of tea.  
  
"We've been good." Sango answers. "Where're Shippou and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Shippou went to play with Hana today." You say and take another sip of tea.  
  
"Oh, and Inuyasha?"  
  
"He went to check something out in the forest somewhere." You say staring down into the brown liquid in your mug.  
  
"Why? Is there some kind of demon in the forest?" Sango asks.  
  
"I don't know... He was acting weird this morning, but he said everything was ok."  
  
"Well I'm sure everything's fine, Inuyasha can take care of himself." Sango says smiling and you look up from your tea.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right..." You say with a small smile. Right then Miroku walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello (Insert Name)!" He says and sits down next to Sango.  
  
"Hey Miroku!"  
  
"It's nice to see you! Where're Inuyasha and Shippou?"  
  
"Shippou is playing with Hana, somewhere."  
  
"And Inuyasha is checking something out in the forest." Sango adds on.  
  
Hours later...  
  
You've been at Sangos' for a couple hours now, chatting, but with time playing a part in it; it seems to have gotten pretty late. Shippou and Tetsu came back from Hanas' already for dinner, which you all had there. Now it's time to go back home, being so late. You, Shippou and Tetsu are just outside Sangos'.  
  
"Bye Sango! Bye Miroku!!" Shippou says waving at Sango and Miroku, walking backwards into through the village heading for the forest, while Sango and Miroku wave from the entrance of the house.  
  
"Bye!" You yell before Miroku and Sango are out of site.  
  
You continue to walk through the village and wave at a villager who knows your name. You turn your attention to the night sky, looking at the numerous, luminescent stars. Something you couldn't see in your original times' city.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippou asks.  
  
"Um, he went in the forest to check something out right before you left." You reply glancing at Shippou. You finally reach the forest entrance and start to head down the pass. "What did you do with Hana today?" You ask and you see Shippous' cheeks darken.  
  
"Um, we went-"starts to talk about what he and Hana did today.  
  
You nod and smile every now and then, seeing him smile and laugh. You return your gaze to the sky, but still paying attention to what Shippous' saying. You then lower your gaze to see Tetsu up ahead sniffing around on something next to a tree. As you get closer you see that it's kind of large and black with yellow like strands sticking out. You continue to walk closer and see that it seems to have a black cloak laying upon it, so it could be more than an anonymous heap; you stop beside Tetsu and Shippou stops, too.  
  
"It smells like a human." Shippou whispers.  
  
"We'll just have to find out."  
  
You bend down in front of it, slowly reaching for the cloak. You slowly pull the cloak off revealing a body underneath laying on its' back with blond, messy hair laying on her back down her back. You frown and check its' pulse, to find a very slow one.  
  
"Is she alive?" Shippou whispers.  
  
"Yeah, but barely" You whisper back and gently flip the girl over.  
  
She seems to be a girl around your age, {remember, in the last fic you were 16 and now its one year later...} with very long blond hair that seems to go down to her waist, also a trickle of blood traveling down from her forehead to her cheek. You then spot a big gash on her stomach, that looks fresh and gasp by the looks of it she probably won't-  
  
"Rin we have to hurry and get her home or she won't make it!" You stand and try to; gently as possible pull the girl up with you and Shippou helps.  
  
"I can carry her!" Shippou says and 'puffs' into his infamous big, floating, pink balloon form. Shippou lowers himself to the ground and you gently place the girl on him. You all then hastily go back to the house/temple as fast as possible.  
  
Once you finally get there, you place her in a spare room on a futon. Then you go to find bandages and a first aid kit and have Shippou to boil some water. When Shippou comes back with the hot water and towels, you use it to clean the wound. You dab the towel in the hot water mixed with alcohol from the first aid kit then press it on to the wound. You then wrap her stomach with the bandages, carefully, then nursing the wound on her forehead and bandaging it. The girl seemed to stay unconscious through all of it, laying peacefully on the futon now covered by a blanket.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Shippou asks worriedly having been there watching the whole thing.  
  
"She should be fine in the morning, right now she needs rest." You say blowing out candles and ushering Shippou out the room and sliding the door close behind you.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine, but you should get some rest." You say and Shippou nods, and then retires to his room down the hall. You then go to your room to get some sleep yourself. You then change into your bed clothes and lay on your futon about to fall asleep. Your last thought before drifting away is of Inuyasha.  
  
Turn to page: 6  
  
Alright next chapter finished!! Hooray!!! The action and drama will soon be starting, so don't worry and Inuyasha's fine, fine indeed!! Muahahahahaha!!! 'cough, cough' So, anyways, hope you liked it and have a nice night, er day, whatever...  
  
Ja!


	5. chapter 5

Hi! Everyone!! Thankyu for your reviews!! Pepsi or whatever drink and candy for everybody!!! 'Guzzles down Dr. Pepper'  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Your last thought before drifting away is of Sesshoumaru.  
  
You wake up to the feeling of something wet sliding across your face. Startled you jump into a sitting position on your futon. You rub your eyes and turn to see the fox Tetsu staring at you. If you didn't know any better you could swear the saint -Bernard-size fox was smirking at you. You frown and wipe drool from you're the side of your face.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Tetsu" You say dryly to the fox and slowly get up and put on your clothes and also the necklace which holds the shikon no tama.  
  
You then walk out of your room with Tetsu following you from behind. You head to the kitchen and to the sink to give your face an extra scrub with hot water to remove fox germs. Then you start to work on breakfast and soon Rin comes in stretching and yawning. You both eat, but then you remember you have an anonymous, wounded guest in your guest room and you decide to make her a plate of breakfast and tea.  
  
Rin decides to help so she takes the plate of food and carries it to the guest room down the hall with you following behind. She stops in front of the door and so do you.  
  
"Um, miss are you awake?" You ask and wait for a reply, but find none.  
  
You and Rin shrug and you open the sliding door for Rin, she walks in and you walk in after her. When you walk in and walk closer to the girl you see that she seems paler than she was last night. Rin sits the food tray beside the girl and kneels beside you. You take the blanket off the girl to check the bandages on her side and see that the girl has bled through it and is making a stain on the futon.  
  
"Rin get some more bandages! Hurry!" You say to Rin and she hurries to retrieve some bandages. You then check the girls' temperature by forehead to find it very hot and you silently curse your luck. Rin then comes back running into the room.  
  
"I can't find any!" She says almost panicky.  
  
"Did you check the kitchen and storage room?" You ask and Rin nods vigorously. "I guess we might be out then..." You whisper and figure you must have used the rest of the bandages you had left on the bleeding girl last night.  
  
You then rise from your position and head to the kitchen. While going a vain search to look for a roll of bandages you make some special tea, another thing that Shin taught you, to keep down the girls' temperature. Like said your search for bandages is useless so you take a mug of the special tea to the girl so she can drink it. You carefully lift the girls' head up and let her drink down the tea. Then Rin walks into the room giving up on finding any bandages.  
  
"What are we going to do without bandages?" She asks kneeling down next to you.  
  
"Improvise" You say and place the tea on the floor and gently place the girls' head back on the futon. You then walk over to the closet and pull out a sheet. {Not a sheet of paper a futon sheet, er bed sheet.} You walk back to the girl and take off the old bandages, clean the wound again, rip the sheet in medium strips and bandage it again. You then rise and walk over to the door.  
  
"Rin stay here with her until I get back, I'm going to get some more bandages in town." You say and open the door.  
  
"In town? Can I come?!" Rin asks happily.  
  
"...No, you have to stay here with her and feed her the tea in the next 20 minutes." You say and see Rin start to pout. "But, I'll bring you back some candy and besides your not here all alone because Tetsu is here with you." You say and Rin face brightens.  
  
"Ok!" Rin replies.  
  
You then leave the room and head to the front and grab your backpack and sword, attaching it to your hakama. You then walk out the entrance locking it behind you and start on your quest, by foot, to get to village.  
  
20 Minutes Later...  
  
Since the house/temple isn't very close to the nearest village it took some time to get there. You are now there after passing a through a clearing and a river. You enter the town looking for the nearest shop or booth that sells what you're looking for. The village is kind of crowded today, so you have to weave your way through people with the push and shove qualities. You finally find booth and head to it. An old man stands behind it and you tell him what you want, which is some bandages, tea, sake and candy, you pay for it and he gives it to you.  
  
"Thank you, sir" You mutter and go about your business. You put the items into your backpack.  
  
Going back in the traffic of people, while trying not to loose your temper with the shoving and curse someone out, you head back into the forest. You tread your way back on a path the same way you took before. You then reach the river and since there isn't a bridge you have to skip across the rocks like you did before. You jump to the first stone, then to the next. Over the year you've been training a bit, taking control over your power, so now you have better balance.  
  
You jump to the next stone, and then you sense something advancing you to your right at a very high-speed. You slightly turn your head and look out the side of your eye to see something black and pointy heading your way, something dagger like. You jump backwards off the stone, watching the dagger pass in front of you and wondering who the hell through it at you. You try to land back on one of the stones and you do, but you loose your balance and slip.  
  
"Yaaaahhhh!!!!!" Flailing your arms, trying to grab on to something, which is useless you fall backwards into the river.  
  
Your body meets the icy goodness of the river and you continue to flail your arms. {Wait! Does anyone know how to swim?!}.... Remember you know how to swim you swim upward and catch onto a rock. Now the only thing you have to do now is get back on land. You hold on tighter to the stone, so you won't slip and go with the flow downstream.  
  
"Here!! Grab on!!" You hear and turn to see the end of a staff pointing at you.  
  
You do as you're told and grab the staff; you are then being slowly pulled to land. After what feels like forever you finally feel the ground beneath you and let go of the staff. You slowly crawl the rest of the way out of the river and onto the surface and fall flat on your back, catching your breath. You then remember you have unusable when wet items in your backpack and take your backpack off and open it up. Sure enough, the roll of bandages is wet soggy with the tea.  
  
"Shit!" You mutter to yourself squeezing the waterlogged bandages in your fist watching water wring out.  
  
"Is something wrong?" You hear behind you and turn to see your savior behind you.  
  
A girl kind of taller and older than you with pointy ears laying on top of her head. Wearing all white, a white hakama and a white yukata with a silver sash tied around her waist. Long, black hair laying down to her waist and a staff with a clear crystal on the top in her hand. Pale skin and a sweet smile on her face, but you can see a deep sadness in her eyes.  
  
You stand and brush yourself off.  
  
"Um, nothing's wrong it's just that when I fell into the river it soaked these bandages." You say holding the bandages up. "And someone really needs them."  
  
"Oh..." The girl takes off her pack and rummages through it and pulls out some bandages. "Take these" She says handing them to you and you hesitate.  
  
"Are you sure?" You ask and the girl nods.  
  
"If someone really needs them I'm willing to help." She says smiling.  
  
"Um, thanks." You say and slightly smile at the girls' act of kindness and take the bandages from her. You then pull out the driest bag of candy you have. "Here, it's not much, but it tastes good." You say holding out the bag of candy.  
  
"Your welcome" She says and takes the bag from you.  
  
"Well, I have to go." You say and start to walk away a bit and stop then remember. "Um, if we ever meet up again I'll repay you for this, ok? But before I go what's your name?" You say and turn around.  
  
"My name is Naomi, but you don't have to repay me, this'll do!" She says holding up the bag of slightly moist candy.  
  
"My names (Insert Name)! And I will pay you back!" You say walking away backwards.  
  
"But it's fine-"Naomi continues, but you cut her off.  
  
"I have to go, Naomi! But, I'm sure we'll meet again! See ya'!" You say not very sure you two will meet again and wave breaking into a run going backwards. You see Naomi wave and then you turn, so you won't accidentally run into a tree.  
  
You continue to run with the fresh bandages in hand back toward the house/temple. You then enter the clearing and that must mean you're not too far away.  
  
Turn to page: 7  
  
Alright!! I am so sorry I got this up so late!!! I hope there weren't too many grammar mistakes. I also received Naomi today, so I did a last minute turn and added her in. But, you shouldn't be too mad because you got to go for a small swim in a nice steady river where you had no chance of drowning....  
  
Ja!


	6. chapter 6

Hi! Everyone!! Thankyu for your reviews!! Pepsi or whatever drink and candy for everybody!!! 'Guzzles down Dr. Pepper'  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Your last thought before drifting away is of Inuyasha.  
  
You wake up to the feeling of something wet sliding across your face. Startled you jump into a sitting position on your futon. You rub your eyes and turn to see the fox Tetsu staring at you. If you didn't know any better you could swear the saint -Bernard-size fox was smirking at you. You frown and wipe drool from you're the side of your face.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Tetsu" You say dryly to the fox and slowly get up and put on your clothes and also the necklace which holds the shikon no tama.  
  
You then walk out of your room with Tetsu following you from behind. You head to the kitchen and to the sink to give your face an extra scrub with hot water to remove fox germs. Then you start to work on breakfast and soon Shippou comes in stretching and yawning. You both eat and Shippou gets to pig out on the ramen because Inuyasha isn't here. Then you remember you have an anonymous, wounded guest in your guest room and you decide to make her a plate of breakfast and tea.  
  
Shippou helps and he takes the plate of food and carries it to the guest room down the hall with you following behind. He stops in front of the door and so do you.  
  
"Um, miss are you awake?" You ask and wait for a reply, but find none.  
  
You and Shippou shrug and you open the sliding door for Shippou, he walks in and you walk in after him. When you walk in and walk closer to the girl you see that she seems paler than she was last night. Shippou sits the food tray beside the girl and kneels beside you. You take the blanket off the girl to check the bandages on her side and see that the girl has bled through it and is making a stain on the futon.  
  
"Shippou get some more bandages! Hurry!" You say to Shippou and he hurries to retrieve some bandages. You then check the girls' temperature by forehead to find it very hot and you silently curse your luck. Shippou then comes back running into the room.  
  
"I can't find any!" He says.  
  
"Did you check the kitchen and storage room?" You ask and Shippou nods vigorously. "I guess we might be out then..." You whisper and figure you must have used the rest of the bandages you had left on the bleeding girl last night.  
  
You then rise from your position and head to the kitchen. While going a vain search to look for a roll of bandages you make some special tea, another thing that Kaede taught you, to keep down the girls' temperature. Like said your search for bandages is useless so you take a mug of the special tea to the girl so she can drink it. You carefully lift the girls' head up and let her drink down the tea. Then Shippou walks into the room giving up on finding any bandages.  
  
"What are we going to do without bandages?" He asks kneeling down next to you.  
  
"Improvise" You say and place the tea on the floor and gently place the girls' head back on the futon. You then walk over to the closet and pull out a sheet. {Not a sheet of paper a futon sheet, er bed sheet.} You walk back to the girl and take off the old bandages, clean the wound again, rip the sheet in medium strips and bandage it again. You then rise and walk over to the door.  
  
"Shippou stay here with her until I get back, I'm going to get some more bandages in town." You say and open the door.  
  
"Why can't I come?" Shippou asks.  
  
"...Because you have to stay here with her and feed her the tea in the next 20 minutes." You say and Shippou frowns. "But, I'll bring you back some candy and besides your not here all alone because Tetsu will keep you company." You say and Shippous' grins at the word candy.  
  
"Ok!" Shippou replies.  
  
You then leave the room and head to the front and grab your backpack and sword, attaching it to your hakama. You then walk out the entrance locking it behind you and start on your quest, by foot, to get to village.  
  
20 Minutes Later...  
  
Since the house/temple isn't very close to the village it took some time to get there. You are now there after passing over river. You enter the town looking for the nearest shop or booth that sells what you're looking for. The village is kind of crowded today, so you have to weave your way through people with the push and shove qualities. You finally find booth and head to it. An old woman stands behind it and you tell him what you want, which is some bandages, tea, sake and candy, you pay for it and he gives it to you.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am" You mutter and you put the items into your backpack.  
  
Going back in the traffic of people, while trying not to loose your temper with the shoving and curse someone out, you head back into the forest. You tread your way back on a path the same way you took before. You then reach the river and since there isn't a bridge you have to skip across the rocks like you did before. You jump to the first stone, then to the next. Over the year you've been training a bit, taking control over your power, so now you have better balance.  
  
You jump to the next stone, and then you sense something advancing you to your right at a very high-speed. You slightly turn your head and look out the side of your eye to see something black and pointy heading your way, something dagger like. You jump backwards off the stone, watching the dagger pass in front of you and wondering who the hell through it at you. You try to land back on one of the stones and you do, but you loose your balance and slip.  
  
"Yaaaahhhh!!!!!" Flailing your arms, trying to grab on to something, which is useless you fall backwards into the river.  
  
Your body meets the icy goodness of the river and you continue to flail your arms. {Wait! Does anyone know how to swim?!}.... Remember you know how to swim you swim upward and catch onto a rock. Now the only thing you have to do now is get back on land. You hold on tighter to the stone, so you won't slip and go with the flow downstream.  
  
"Here!! Grab on!!" You hear and turn to see the end of a staff pointing at you.  
  
You do as you're told and grab the staff; you are then being slowly pulled to land. After what feels like forever you finally feel the ground beneath you and let go of the staff. You slowly crawl the rest of the way out of the river and onto the surface and fall flat on your back, catching your breath. You then remember you have unusable when wet items in your backpack and take your backpack off and open it up. Sure enough, the roll of bandages is wet soggy with the tea.  
  
"Damn it!" You mutter to yourself squeezing the soaking bandages in your fist watching water wring out.  
  
"Is something wrong?" You hear behind you and turn to see your savior behind you.  
  
A girl kind of taller and older than you with pointy ears laying on top of her head. Wearing all white, a white hakama and a white yukata with a silver sash tied around her waist. Long, black hair laying down to her waist and a staff with a clear crystal on the top in her hand. Pale skin and a sweet smile on her face, but you can see a deep sadness in her eyes.  
  
You stand and brush yourself off.  
  
"Um, nothing's wrong it's just that when I fell into the river it soaked these bandages." You say holding the bandages up. "And someone really needs them."  
  
"Oh..." The girl takes off her pack and rummages through it and pulls out some bandages. "Take these" She says handing them to you and you hesitate.  
  
"Are you sure?" You ask and the girl nods.  
  
"If someone really needs them I'm willing to help." She says smiling.  
  
"Um, thanks." You say and slightly smile at the girls' act of kindness and take the bandages from her. You then pull out the driest bag of candy you have. "Here, it's not much, but it tastes good." You say holding out the bag of candy.  
  
"Your welcome" She says and takes the bag from you.  
  
"Well, I have to go." You say and start to walk away a bit and stop then remember. "Um, if we ever meet up again I'll repay you for this, ok? But before I go what's your name?" You say and turn around.  
  
"My name is Naomi, but you don't have to repay me, this'll do!" She says holding up the bag of slightly moist candy.  
  
"My names ! And I will pay you back!" You say walking away backwards.  
  
"But it's fine-"Naomi continues, but you cut her off.  
  
"I have to go, Naomi! But, I'm sure we'll meet again! See ya'!" You say not very sure you two will meet again and wave breaking into a run going backwards. You see Naomi wave and then you turn, so you won't accidentally run into a tree.  
  
You continue to run with the fresh bandages in hand back toward the house/temple. You then enter the clearing and that must mean you're not too far away.  
  
Turn to page: 8  
  
Alright!! I am so sorry I got this up so late!!! I hope there weren't too many grammar mistakes. I also received Naomi today, so I did a last minute turn and added her in. But, you shouldn't be too mad because you got to go for a small swim in a nice steady river where you had no chance of drowning....  
  
Ja!


	7. chapter 7

Yosh!! Hi! Everyone!! Thankyu for your reviews!!  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 7  
  
You continue to run with the fresh bandages in hand back toward the house/temple. You then enter the clearing and that must mean you're not too far away. After entering and passing through the clearing you finally reached home. You enter the house/temple, closing the door behind you and putting down your sword. You then go into the kitchen and put your moist backpack in the sink and head to the guest room with the dry bandages. You enter the room to see Rin sitting beside the sleeping, anonymous guess.  
  
"Hey Rin" You say and kneel beside her.  
  
"Hi (Insert Name)!" Rin replies with a smile.  
  
"Have she gotten any better?"  
  
"Her temperature has gone down a lot!" Rin answers.  
  
"Oh, that's good" You reply and pull out the bandages.  
  
You then start to remove the blood-stained bed sheet from the girl. When the bandages are removed you clean the wound as you did before. You notice that the wound on the girls' forehead had healed and so did the gash across her stomach which left a scar and in your opinion healed to fast. You replace the old bandages with the new ones and cover the girl back up with the blanket.  
  
"Rin, can you take these back into the kitchen? Your candy is in there in the sink." You say handing the tea kettle and mug to her.  
  
"Ok!" She says and takes the tea utensils leaving the room.  
  
You then start to clean up in this room, picking up the ripped blood- stained bed sheet off the floor. After cleaning up the room you head to the door to dispose of the bed sheet somewhere. Before you exit through the doorway you hear a light 'cough' behind you and you turn.  
  
"'Cough', 'cough', where am I?" You hear a weak voice say.  
  
"Miss?" You ask advancing the fallen person. You kneel beside the girl to see half open brown eyes staring at you.  
  
"Who are you?" She asks.  
  
"I'm , you're in my temple. Me, Rin and Tetsu found you bleeding to death in the forest." You say with a serious expression. {I still haven't decided if it's a temple, house er a hut...}  
  
"Bleeding to death?" She whispers with a confused expression.  
  
"Yeah, but your wounds healed a lot faster than I thought they would, though."  
  
"Wounds?"  
  
"Yes, wounds..." You say catching on to her confusion. "Don't you remember how you got them?" You ask and the girl shakes her head gesturing, no. "Um, do you know where you were before the last two days?"  
  
".... No, I can't remember..." She says and her eyes slowly fall down to the blanket lying upon her. You stare at her confusedly.  
  
"Do you remember your name?" You ask and she looks back up.  
  
"Yes, my name's Adira... I think..." She says and returns her gaze back to the blanket.  
  
"Well... Adira, would you like something to eat?" You ask with a small smile.  
  
"Um, yes, thank you" She replies.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back" You say and stand and Adira nods.  
  
You head out the room and proceed to the kitchen. In the kitchen Rin is sitting at the table eating her candy. You go to the stove and heat up what was left over from this morning.  
  
"What are you doing, (Insert Name)?" Rin asks.  
  
"I'm heating this up because the girl we found in the forest, Adira, woke up." You reply.  
  
"Oh" Rin says and continues to eat her candy.  
  
The food gets warm enough and you put some on a tray. You then go back to the room where Adira is and Rin follows. You enter the room and put the food tray beside Adira.  
  
"Here's some yaki-onigiri and some miso-soup, Adira" You say and she picks up the tray.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Adira, this is Rin" You say gesturing to Rin. "And Rin this is Adira."  
  
"Hi Adira!" Rin greets happily.  
  
"Hello" Adira says looking up at Rin.  
  
"Well, you should eat before your food gets cold." You say with a small smile and Adira glances at you and nods. She then starts to eat the food and Rin leaves the room. When she gets done she sits the tray aside.  
  
"Thank you it was good." She says politely.  
  
"Your welcome" You say and pick up the tray and start to head out the room.  
  
"Um, (Insert Name), why'd you bring me here?" She asks and you turn around.  
  
"Huh?" You ask dumbly.  
  
"I mean, why'd you bring me to your house when you could have taken me to a village or somewhere?" She rephrases her questions.  
  
"I took you here because you were bleeding to death and I'd probably get lost because it was so dark outside if I tried to find the nearest village." You say and sweat drop. "Besides, I always seem to be doing good deeds on an impulse." You say smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Adira replies.  
  
"Your welcome" You say and exit the room and go to the kitchen.  
  
You enter the kitchen and put the tray in the sink. You then head back to Adiras' room. You enter the room to find her standing up and looking out the window. You then notice that her clothe are kind of ripped and dirty with blood dried up where her open wound used to be.  
  
"Adira, since your clothe are dirty would you like to borrow some of mind?" You ask and Adira looks down at her clothes.  
  
"Uh, yes, thank you" She replies.  
  
"Ok, follow me" You reply and head out the room and she follows you.  
  
You then proceed down to your room and go to your closet. You slide open the closet doors. You step aside to let Adira decide what she wants and she picks a dark blue yukata and a dark red hakama.  
  
"Adira, before you put that on would you like to go to the hot springs it's nearby?"  
  
"Sure" She replies and you both leave the room with Adira carrying her new clothes.  
  
You then go to Rins' room and tell her you and Adira are going to the hot springs and she decides to come too. You grab your sword and backpack and you three then head out the temple/house and lock the door behind you. You then head to the hot springs. You all take off your clothe and put on towels then sit in the hot spring.  
  
"Adira, do you remember what village you live in?" You ask.  
  
"...No, I can't remember..." She answers.  
  
"Well um, maybe Shin can help..." You reply.  
  
"Who's Shin?"  
  
"Shin's my friend, he's a bat demon."  
  
"Bat demon?"  
  
"Yeah, or maybe we could go to a village that's around here somewhere."  
  
Later  
  
After lounging in the spring for a while you get out and clothe yourself, then so does Adira and Rin. You all then start to head for the nearest village which isn't exactly too far away. You all start to walk on a small path surrounded by trees, nothing strange or suspicious anywhere. Rin then starts to converse with Adira. You suddenly feel a strange energy, like the one you felt when you went to Shins' house approaching you quickly from behind. You whip around with your hand gripping the hilt of your sword. Rin and Adira stop and turn around.  
  
"What's wrong ?" Rin asks.  
  
"Something's following us" You reply.  
  
Turn to page: 9  
  
Alright! Chapter 7 finished!! Sesshoumaru shall be back in the next chapter, I'm sure, er the next...  
  
Yaki-onigiri= fried rice balls, in the chapters before I just used onigiri and in translation onigiri is hand rolled sushi...  
  
Ja!


	8. chapter 8

Yosh!! Hi! Everyone!! Thankyu for your reviews!!  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 8  
  
You continue to run with the fresh bandages in hand back toward the house/temple. You then enter the clearing and that must mean you're not too far away. After entering and passing through the clearing you finally reached home. You enter the house/temple, closing the door behind you and putting down your sword. You then go into the kitchen and put your moist backpack in the sink and head to the guest room with the dry bandages. You enter the room to see Shippou sitting beside the sleeping, anonymous guess.  
  
"Hey Shippou" You say and kneel beside him.  
  
"Hey (Insert Name)!" Shippou replies.  
  
"Have she gotten any better?"  
  
"Her temperature has gone down a lot!" Shippou answers.  
  
"Oh, that's good" You reply and pull out the bandages.  
  
You then start to remove the blood-stained bed sheet from the girl. When the bandages are removed you clean the wound as you did before. You notice that the wound on the girls' forehead had healed and so did the gash across her stomach which left a scar and in your opinion healed to fast. You replace the old bandages with the new ones and cover the girl back up with the blanket.  
  
"Shippou, can you take these back into the kitchen? Your candy is in there in the sink." You say handing the tea kettle and mug to him.  
  
"Ok!" He says and takes the tea utensils leaving the room.  
  
You then start to clean up in this room, picking up the ripped blood- stained bed sheet off the floor. After cleaning up the room you head to the door to dispose of the bed sheet somewhere. Before you exit through the doorway you hear a light 'cough' behind you and you turn.  
  
"'Cough', 'cough', where am I?" You hear a weak voice say.  
  
"Miss?" You ask advancing the fallen person. You kneel beside the girl to see half open brown eyes staring at you.  
  
"Who are you?" She asks.  
  
"I'm (Insert Name), you're in my temple. Me, Shippou and Tetsu found you bleeding to death in the forest." You say with a serious expression. {I still haven't decided if it's a temple, house er a hut...}  
  
"Bleeding to death?" She whispers with a confused expression.  
  
"Yeah, but your wounds healed a lot faster than I thought they would, though."  
  
"Wounds?"  
  
"Yes, wounds..." You say catching on to her confusion. "Don't you remember how you got them?" You ask and the girl shakes her head gesturing, no. "Um, do you know where you were before the last two days?"  
  
".... No, I can't remember..." She says and her eyes slowly fall down to the blanket lying upon her. You stare at her confusedly.  
  
"Do you remember your name?" You ask and she looks back up.  
  
"Yes, my name's Adira... I think..." She says and returns her gaze back to the blanket.  
  
"Well... Adira, would you like something to eat?" You ask with a small smile.  
  
"Um, yes, thank you" She replies.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back" You say and stand and Adira nods.  
  
You head out the room and proceed to the kitchen. In the kitchen Rin is sitting at the table eating her candy. You go to the stove and heat up what was left over from this morning.  
  
"What are you doing, (Insert Name)?" Shippou asks.  
  
"I'm heating this up because Adira, the girl we found in the forest, woke up." You reply.  
  
"Oh" Shippou says and continues to eat his candy.  
  
The food gets warm enough and you put some on a tray. You then go back to the room where Adira is and Shippou follows. You enter the room and put the food tray beside Adira.  
  
"Here's some yaki-onigiri and some miso-soup, Adira" You say and she picks up the tray.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Adira, this is Shippou" You say gesturing to the fox demon beside you. "And Shippou this is Adira."  
  
"Hi Adira" Shippou greets happily.  
  
"Hello" Adira says looking up at Shippou.  
  
"Well, you should eat before your food gets cold." You say with a small smile and Adira glances at you and nods. She then starts to eat the food and Shippou leaves the room. When she gets done she sits the tray aside.  
  
"Thank you it was good." She says politely.  
  
"Your welcome" You say and pick up the tray and start to head out the room.  
  
"Um, (Insert Name), why'd you bring me here?" She asks and you turn around.  
  
"Huh?" You ask dumbly.  
  
"I mean, why'd you bring me to your house when you could have taken me to a village or somewhere?" She rephrases her questions.  
  
"I took you here because you were bleeding to death and I'd probably get lost because it was so dark outside if I tried to find the nearest village." You say and sweat drop. "Besides, I always seem to be doing good deeds on an impulse." You say smiling slightly.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Adira replies.  
  
"Your welcome" You say and exit the room and go to the kitchen.  
  
You enter the kitchen and put the tray in the sink. You then head back to Adiras' room. You enter the room to find her standing up and looking out the window. You then notice that her clothe are kind of ripped and dirty with blood dried up where her open wound used to be.  
  
"Adira, since your clothe are dirty would you like to borrow some of mind?" You ask and Adira looks down at her clothes.  
  
"Uh, yes, thank you" She replies.  
  
"Ok, follow me" You reply and head out the room and she follows you.  
  
You then proceed down to your room and go to your closet. You slide open the closet doors. You step aside to let Adira decide what she wants and she picks a dark blue hakama and a dark red yukata.  
  
"Adira, before you put that on would you like to go to the hot springs it's nearby?"  
  
"Sure" She replies and you both leave the room with Adira carrying her new clothes.  
  
You then go to Shippous' room and tell her you and Adira are going to the hot springs and she decides to come too. You grab your sword and backpack and you three then head out the temple/house and lock the door behind you. You then head to the hot springs. You all take off your clothe and put on towels then sit in the hot spring.  
  
"Adira, do you remember what village you live in?" You ask.  
  
"...No, I can't remember..." She answers.  
  
"Well um, maybe Kaede-san can help..." You reply.  
  
"Who's Kaede?"  
  
"Kaede is um, she's priestess."  
  
"A priestess?"  
  
"Yeah, or maybe we could go to a village that's around here somewhere."  
  
Later  
  
After lounging in the spring for a while you get out and clothe yourself, then so does Adira and Shippou. You all then start to head for the nearest village which isn't exactly too far away. You all start to walk on a small path surrounded by trees, nothing strange or suspicious anywhere. Shippou then starts to converse with Adria. You suddenly feel a strange energy, like the one you felt when you went to Shins' house approaching you quickly from behind. You whip around with your hand gripping the hilt of your sword. Shippou and Adira stop and turn around.  
  
"What's wrong ?" Shippou asks.  
  
"Something's following us" You reply.  
  
Turn to page: 10  
  
Alright! Chapter 7 finished!! Inuyasha shall be back in the next chapter, I'm sure, er the next...  
  
Yaki-onigiri= fried rice balls, in the chapters before I just used onigiri and in translation onigiri is hand rolled sushi...  
  
Ja!


	9. chapter 9

Yosh!! Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Disclaimer: 'Sigh', no I do not own Inuyasha, just a couple of nice posters of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru! Also, I do not own Naomi er Adira because they are submitted characters... Naomi is owned by NiteMistris09X...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Something's following us" You reply.  
  
"What is it?" Rin asks.  
  
"... I don't know" You reply.  
  
You grip you the hilt of your katana, trying to get a feel on thing that's following you. Your eyes shift from place to place scanning the area. The strange energy suddenly vanishes. You release your katana and frown.  
  
"...That's weird, it disappeared..." You say more to yourself.  
  
"Why did it disappear?" Rin asks.  
  
"I dunno..." You say and 'sigh'. "But let's go" You say and start to walk back toward the village with Rin and Adira following.  
  
"Does this kind of thing always happen to you?" Adira asks.  
  
"Well, um, not since last year, it's been pretty peaceful lately, but seeing how I got here in the first place couldn't last long." You say and 'sigh' again reminiscing over the past events while fingering the shikon no tama jewel around your neck.  
  
Adira looks at you strangely and nods. Ahead is a clearing which is surrounded by trees and after the clearing should somewhere be the village. You all continue walking in that direction. Once you get to the entrance of the clearing out of the blue this guy with dog ears, claws, a completely red outfit, a worn sheath with an old sword being carried in it at his side and oh-so familiar honey-amber eyes jump in front of you. A girl wearing, from what you remember, a school uniform and black hair falling down her back, gets off of his back, which he was carrying piggy-back style and a fox child hanging on to the school girls' shoulder.  
  
"Her?!" The dog-eared boy says unbelieving to the girl beside him, jabbing a clawed finger at you and the school girl nods. He turns his attention back to you. "Hand over the shikon no tama!!" He yells.  
  
You blink and blink some more at this guys attitude while hiding the shikon jewel safely under your yukata collar. You divert your attention from his eyes and wonder how he knew about the shikon no tama.  
  
"... No thank you, we'll be going now." You reply to the dog dude and walk around him, followed by a frowning Adira and a smiling Rin.  
  
Suddenly a cat demon carrying a woman wearing something that looks like a ninja costume with a large boomerang on her back and a guy wearing purple and black, with a staff, lands in front of you. The guy in purple and black jumps off the cat demon and walks toward you.  
  
"Excuse me miss, will a girl such as lovely as yourself please let us borrow the shikon no tama?" He asks and takes your hand and kisses it. You take your hand away which he grabs back and raise an eyebrow.  
  
"No, the shikon no tama's none of your business. Who the hell are you people anyway?" You say trying to take your hand away.  
  
"I, am Miroku" He says and starts to walk closer to you looking into your eyes. "And miss you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, will you bear my child, miss?" He says while somehow his arm got around your waist and is slowly inching down to your-  
  
"Hell no!! Pervert! You don't even know my name!!" You yell at the obviously needy man before, jumping away from slapping him in the process. The boomerang woman looks suddenly pissed and whacks the guy; name Miroku over the head with her boomerang. The guy brushes it off and starts to advances Adira who's backing away. "I don't know what the hell you people want and I certainly don't give a damn, but you're not getting the shikon jewel!" You yell at them.  
  
"Look wench you don't know who you're dealing with hand it over or I'll have to force you to hand it over!!" The dog boy says advancing you flexing his knuckles.  
  
"I doubt you can force me to do anything dog boy." You say glaring at him. "If you really want to test your luck with me, all I have to say is bring it on!" You say gripping the hilt of your katana. The dog boy growls and lunges at you and you pull out your katana in a defense stance.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Sit!" The school girl yells and the dog boy, obviously Inuyasha, eats the dirt.  
  
"Well that's strange..." You mutter to yourself raising an eyebrow, amused.  
  
"Kagome! What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yells at the school girl behind him, named Kagome, glaring at her.  
  
"Inuyasha! She's just a girl, like me, you could hurt her! And besides she must have a reason for having the shikon no tama!!" Kagome yells at him and you frown at the younger girl, called Kagome before you.  
  
"Listen, miss... Kagome, don't underestimate me, I might look like a frail girl like you, but I got harder bite than it might seem." You say glaring at her. "I'm not really in a hurry, but I just don't feel like playing with Fido, there, see ya!"  
  
You smirk and turn around just in time to see Adira laying a loud slap on Mirokus' cheek. You continue to walk away following Adira and Rin heading back in the direction of the village. Adira turns to send one last glare at Miroku, but it turns into surprise.  
  
"(Insert Name), watch out!!" She yells and grabs Rin jumping out of the way.  
  
You pull out your katana quickly and turn and put up your katana in defense. Your katana clashes with a much bigger sword held by the dog boy, Inuyasha.  
  
"I knew you weren't a regular human!" He says.  
  
"Really now?"  
  
You both jump away and charge each other again. Clashing tooth against katana, sparks fly when both swords collide, a hanyous' glowing key against a mikos', who seems to be struggling against the more experienced hanyou. You both jump away again and this time clash against each other over and over again. You try to keep an emotionless expression on your face while tightening your grip on your sword. With another clash you're your expression falls into a stunned look as you hear your sword fracture, not a very big one, just a small fault, but if you continue to fight your sword will completely break in half. On the next clash your sword slips out of your hand landing far in back of you stabbing the ground. You get pushed to the ground a few feet backwards but not at all close to your sword.  
  
"Seems you underestimated me, wench! Now hand over the jewel!!" Inuyasha yells sticking out a clawed hand.  
  
"Hell no!!" You yell at the dog hanyou, he's surprised for a moment, but shrugs it off.  
  
"You give me no choice then!!" He yells and lunges a clawed hand at you.  
  
You cover yourself with your arms summoning some ki. Just when you sense Inuyasha about to strike you hear a loud 'thud'. You remove your arms from your face to see Sesshoumaru standing in front of you.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" You say and he glances at you. You stand up.  
  
"Hello little brother" He says calmly to the staggering hanyou before him. Your eyes widen at the words brother. 'That's why their eyes look so alike!' You conclude to yourself.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru?!! This is none of your concern!!" Inuyasha yells.  
  
"Actually dear brother, it is." Sesshoumaru replies.  
  
"Since when do you want the shikon no tama!!" Inuyasha yells finally standing wiping some blood away from his lip.  
  
"You might, but I do not need the shikon no tama, brother." Sesshoumaru replies and Inuyasha growls. "This ningen woman here is the reincarnation of the priestess Midoriko, the shikon no tama is none of your concern, anymore..." Sesshoumaru says keeping a calm composure.  
  
"Impossible!!" Inuyasha yells and lunges at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulls out toukijen and they start to fight. As toukijen clashes against tessaiga sparks fly and you notice Sesshoumaru looks a bit bored. You back away a bit, to where Rin and Adira are standing safely away from the fight. You fail to notice the Inuyasha-gumin heading toward you because you're too busy watching Sesshoumaru gracefully dodge Inuyasha blows.  
  
"Miss, I'm Sango, are you really Midorikos' reincarnation?" The boomerang woman asks.  
  
"I suppose so, figuring there must be a reason that I traveled back in time, like the school girl there." You say backing farther away and picking up your discarded, abused katana off the ground.  
  
"You're from the future?!" Kagome asks with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I am." You reply examining the damage on your sword.  
  
Turn to page: 11  
  
Banzai!! The story is finally picking up!! And Sesshoumaru's back!! It wasn't even a week yet!! Oh and I was thinking about giving your sword a name er just plainly giving you a new sword, so if you have any um suggestions for a name, please review er some contact with a suggestion.  
  
Ningen- Means human, ningen, that you are...  
  
Gumin- This means group of stupid people!! Yes I am insulting Kagome, Sango and Miroku!  
  
Ja!


	10. chapter 10

Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Disclaimer: 'Sigh', no I do not own Inuyasha, just a couple of nice posters of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru! Also, I do not own Naomi er Adira because they are submitted characters... Naomi is owned by NiteMistris09X...  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Something's following us" You reply.  
  
"What is it?" Shippou asks.  
  
"... I don't know" You reply.  
  
You grip you the hilt of your katana, trying to get a feel on thing that's following you. Your eyes shift from place to place scanning the area. The strange energy suddenly vanishes. You release your katana and frown.  
  
"...That's weird, it disappeared..." You say more to yourself.  
  
"Why did it disappear?" Shippou asks.  
  
"I dunno..." You say and 'sigh'. "But let's go" You say and start to walk back toward the village with Shippou and Adira following.  
  
"Does this kind of thing always happen to you?" Adira asks.  
  
"Well, um, not since last year, it's been pretty peaceful lately, but seeing how I got here in the first place couldn't last long." You say and 'sigh' again reminiscing over the past events while fingering the shikon no tama jewel around your neck.  
  
Adira looks at you strangely and nods. After a while you all soon approach Kaedes' hut. You knock and enter to find Kaede sitting at her table and drinking tea.  
  
"Hello Kaede-san!" You say and take a sit at the table followed by Shippou. "Um, this is Adira, I found her bleeding to death last night and took her home. She says she can't remember anything except her name. We came to ask for your help." You say gesturing to the blonde.  
  
"Hi" Adira greets to Kaede.  
  
"Hello" Kaede greets and nods. "Ye can't remember anything?" Adira shakes her head gesturing 'no'. "What about before ye woke up?"  
  
".... I do have these blurry images now and then..." Adira says frowning.  
  
"Well I guess that's progress..." You say. "Better than nothing..."  
  
"What did thy wounds look like?"  
  
"Um, she had a large gash on her stomach and a cut on her forehead, probably a concussion." You answer. "It all healed up already."  
  
"Adira, tell me about these blurry images." Kaede tells Adira.  
  
"Ok, um..." Adira says and focuses. "...The clearest image I have is seeing this.. Guy, he looks kinda my age and he has these piercing teal eyes..." Adira pauses as if in a daze.  
  
"Adira? You ok?" You snap your fingers beside ear and she blinks.  
  
"Sorry... There is this other image; I think it was last night because I couldn't see its face... I think it was male.... It said something about wake up and kill, Mis, Mijor, Mida, Mido... It's some name that started with an "m"." Adira says furrowing her brow. You raise an eyebrow and turn to Kaede and back to Adira.  
  
"Adira, can you describe anything else about the voice, er what he could look like?" You ask.  
  
"Well... I doubt it was the guy from before.... I-I think he had black hair..." Adira says then lurches forward holding her stomach. "My stomach!!" Adira cries and starts to sweat.  
  
"Oh my god!! Adira!" You exclaim. {Hmm, if you'd never in a million years say "Oh my god" please don't flame me for it!!}  
  
"Take her to of my rooms! Shippou go get some water!" Kaede tells you.  
  
You help Adira to her feet and walk her to one of the back rooms. While Shippou leaves to get some water. You go into one of the back rooms and lay Adira on a futon. You lay your hand on her forehead and see she has a fever. Kaede walks in.  
  
"Um, Kaede do you know what's wrong with her?"  
  
"It seems that she has been poisoned..." Kaede responds as Adira winces.  
  
"Do you have an antidote?" You ask as Shippou brings in a bucket of water.  
  
"I have some tonic that can slow down the poison, but I do not have the ingredient for the exact antidote."  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll go get it, where is it?"  
  
Kaede tells you the location of the ingredient which happens to be not far away so you don't need a horse. You leave the hut in search while Kaede and Shippou stay finding a path that will lead you to the ingredient, that's a plant. You soon reach a large tree that canopies the area, over a hill. You notice the tree is surrounded with moss and vines, by the looks very old.  
  
You climb up the tree by hanging on to the trees thick vines, slowly making your way toward a branch. You climb on the branch and crawl to the end, hanging on to the branch tightly. At the end you grab some of the leaves and crawl back. You then make your way to the end of the branch and start to climb down. You carefully climb down, now ¼ down the tree, but one of the vines you step on seems to break underneath you and you go tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Damn it..." You mutter and stand dusting yourself off. You put the leaves in your yukata, so you won't drop them. {You are supposed to have a tank top underneath your yukata...}  
  
The vines behind you seem to come alive, floating in the air and you turn to notice. The end of a vine starts to mold into the head of a snake with two, sharp, large needle-like teeth. It lunges at you, you jump out of the way and it lunges again. You unsheathe your sword just in time for the snakes' fangs to clash against your sword. Brown liquid drips from the snakes' fang and you jump away to have a vine slide around your ankle and pull you to the ground. The snake lunges at you while your down and you roll out the way. The snakes' fang gets stuck in the moss covered ground and you quickly take your chance. You quickly raise your sword and plunge it into the neck of the beast and brown goo oozes around it.  
  
You 'sigh' and back away from the carcass, sheathing your sword. Walking straight toward the hill, you stop just in time and turn around looking down the hill. You hear a 'screech' behind you and turn to find the head of the dead creature lunging at you. You quickly step back and start to descend down the hill, tumbling. As fast as you dropped, you finally stopped at the base of the hill and look around to see the creatures' head lying in the grass not far from you. You 'shudder' and stand, brushing off the grass and weed and check in your yukata to see if the leaves are still there and it is. You walk into the forest not bothering to try and climb back up the hill.  
  
You tread through the forest stepping over random roots and other things on natures' carpet. You decide to head around the hill, figuring it's the best way to not get lost. You notice a small clearing in front of you and continue towards it. You enter the small clearing and soon enter back into the forest again. You start to hear voices as you move on. You move closer to where the voices might be and remove a bush to see two figures both wearing red embracing each other next to a tree. One of them looks a bit familiar, so you continue to try and get a closer look.  
  
As you get closer you notice the silver hair and dog ears on top of the larger figures' head and frown. 'No, it couldn't be...' You think to yourself and move forward... To see that you're wrong.... Inuyasha, your Inuyasha is hugging this extremely pale-faced chick with long, very straight, black hair, wearing a white yukata and a red hakama.  
  
"Inuyasha..." You whisper and his ears seem to twitch. "Inuyasha!" You say louder, not really knowing what to say and his ears twitch more. "Inuyasha!!! You!! ...You!! .. Asshole!!!!" You yell. His ears twitch more and he looks at you with an emotionless face, you fail to notice his pupil less eyes as he looks at you and slowly his pupils come back.  
  
"(Insert Name).....?" He whispers dreamily and the pasty face chick looks at you. He then notices the pasty chick. "Kik-"He seems to be saying surprised but you cut him off.  
  
"Burn in hell!!!" You yell and turn on your heel; you walk and start to run away.  
  
Not at all paying attention where you're going. You trip on a tree root and see that you're in front of a river. You go over to the rivers edge and look at your reflection in the water, seeing and feeling the tears swell up in your eyes. You fight them back, not wanting to cry or be seen crying. So this is what Inuyasha has been doing for a whole day now! What did you do wrong?! What's so good about the pasty chick?! She looked almost like a clay pot for god sake!! You frown and splash some water on your face, having controlled the tears and locked them inside.  
  
"(Insert Name)? Is that you?" You hear a voice say behind you and turn.  
  
Turn to page: 12  
  
Huuray!! I have finished!! I am really sorry for not updating sooner... 'bows in a apology' But, um, I am a very procrastinating person and I had to finish something because it was due today, I'm also in a bad mood... Well review!  
  
Ja!


	11. chapter 11

Yosh!! Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"You're from the future?!" Kagome asks with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I am." You reply examining the damage on your sword. "I used to live in Kyoto, Japan."  
  
"How did you get in the feudal era?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Really, that's not important right now, and I don't feel like explaining." You say and sheath your sword. "What is it you want with the shikon no tama anyway?"  
  
"If you don't give us the shikon no tama, Naraku will come and take it from you, then Sengoku Jidai will be doomed!" The fox child on Kagomes' shoulder says.  
  
"...Naraku? He's supposed to be dead... Sesshoumaru completely disintegrated him..." You say confused.  
  
"Naraku isn't dead, miss. Sesshoumaru might have disintegrated his body, but he can't be killed that way." Sango says.  
  
"Do you have any proof?" You ask, suspiciously.  
  
"Yes I do..." The monk, Miroku says. "My family was cursed with this kazaana {er wind tunnel} by Naraku and for a while it disappeared. Just recently it came back..." Miroku says holding out his beaded hand that has the wind tunnel in it.  
  
"Show me" You say wanting physical proof.  
  
"Alright" Miroku turns around and removes the beads from his hand.  
  
He thrusts his hand outwards and tree limbs, rocks and natural objects get sucked into his hand. You watch shocked that they were telling the truth. He then pulls the beads back over his hand and turns back around.  
  
"We've been looking and collecting shards of the shikon no tama for 2 years now. A year ago, Naraku battled Inuyasha and Inuyasha lost, then Naraku took the shikon shards we had." Kagome says.  
  
"You want the shikon jewel back, to protect from Naraku, when a year ago you lost it to Naraku, who's going to protect it?!" You ask, agitated.  
  
"We are, together! We've gotten a lot stronger since then! And I'm sure Naraku has, too! The shikon no tama will be safer with us!" Kagome answers.  
  
You finger the jewel, subconsciously and glance at Sesshoumaru to see Inuyasha slice his cheek creating a thin, red line. Sesshoumaru remains emotionless, almost in a bored-like state of mind. You turn your attention back to Kagome and her group as they wait for your reaction.  
  
"Well now since I think about, I think I know who the shikon jewel will be safer with..." You say quietly and the fox child nods. "That's why I'm keeping the shikon no tama!" You say and glare at the Inuyasha-gumin. "I've grown attached to the shikon jewel and I know I can keep it safer then you can!" You say directed towards Kagome. "Besides I believe Inuyasha will still need a lot of training before he can face Naraku again, even if Naraku is alive ... Or dead!" You say glaring at the group. The group sits stunned for a moment or two.  
  
"Well miss, if you won't give it back we'll have to use force." Sango says and you smirk.  
  
"Well, if that's your last resort, then I can agree with that and please don't keep on calling me "miss", you make me sound older than I really am! My name is (Insert Name)!" You say and start to back away from the group.  
  
"Well , we would have had beautiful children!" Miroku says and Sango hits him over the head with her boomerang.  
  
Sango then takes out her thin, hidden katana and charges at you with it. You take your sheath, with your sword in it, from your hakama belt and defend yourself with it. Your sword, with your sheath over it and her bare katana, 'cling' against each other. You both jump away and Sango starts to attack again.  
  
"Sango, stop! We shouldn't be fighting! We're both on the same side!" Kagome says from the sidelines and Sango stops.  
  
You hear a loud 'crash' to the side and turn to where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were fighting. You see a large gape in between trees, which are laid down like dominos, 10 feet back. At the end of the domino line you see an unconscious Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stands in the middle of the clearing, sheathing toukijin.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome runs to the fallen Inuyasha followed by Miroku and Sango. Sesshoumaru walks toward you.  
  
"Since this is taken care of we should leave now..." He says to you and you nod and glance at where dominoes of trees are.  
  
"But, can we go to Shins' I need his help? I found Adira last night bleeding to death and I took her home, but she doesn't remember her past and I think Shin could probably help." You say. Sesshoumaru glances at Adira and nods to you.  
  
You, Sesshoumaru, Rin and Adira continue your quest to Shins' cave.  
  
You, Rin and Adira go in Shins' cave while Sesshoumaru stays in the entrance. You go into Shins' living room, to find him drinking while Ryochi was coloring with crayons you gave him and Rin joins him. You introduce them to Adira and start to talk about what happened to her. Shin has a faint clue of what could have happened to Adira, he then starts to drink some more sake and asks Adira if she wants some. She looks at you and you nod, wondering if Adira can hold her alcohol and not get drunk after a couple of cups. She drinks some and after a while she seems to be getting a tad tipsy.  
You leave the tipsy Adira in Shins' care to go in search of Sesshoumaru, back to the entrance of the cave. You go to the entrance and see he's not there and start to wander around in the forest. After a short time you find him sitting on a boulder right next to the river.  
  
"Hi Sesshoumaru!" You greet smiling and you sit beside him on the boulder.  
  
He glances at you and you can see his mouth forming into a tiny smile. He slowly wraps his arm around your waist and you lean your head on his chest. It had been a couple days of you and Sesshoumaru being apart and now you both were finally getting some alone time... Just when you get more comfortable, Sesshoumaru lets you go and gets off the boulder.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-"He cuts you off.  
  
"A pack of demons are approaching..." He says calmly and you agitatedly sigh.  
  
Just as he said a pack of mostly male cat demons showed up in the direction he was faced. These cat demons, unlike the others you've faced in the pass, have on fancy clothes and some of them with katanas. The leader walks up to Sesshoumaru, he seems to be the oldest of the group.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you promised to mate with my daughter, Sansuki and become next leader of my pack. After one night with my daughter you left!" The cat leader says gesturing to his daughter in back of the group.  
  
Sansuki had long shimmering, gold hair, two black cat ears on top of her head, high cheek bones, a blue, gold and hot pink kimono on and a blue hakama on under the kimono. Your eyes widen at the word "mate" and you wonder why the hell would Sesshoumaru do something like that, the pack leader must be out of his damn mind...  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about..." Sesshoumaru says staring blankly at the cat leader.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, how could you do this to me!!?" Sansuki cries out from the back.  
  
"You will pay for doing this to my daughter!!" The cat leader says and lunges at Sesshoumaru with a katana drawn. Sesshoumaru gracefully dodges the cat leaders' blows.  
  
"You!!" Sansuki yells and runs towards you. "You're with Sesshoumaru and your nothing, but a human!!" Sansuki yells, glaring at you and you stare at her blankly. "You will die, human!!"  
  
From your reaction Sansuki seems to get more pissed and she lunges at you, her claws ready to bite your flesh. You dodge her assault and she lunges at you again with her claws and you just dodge again. She doesn't make another move to attack you she just stands before you glaring. After a few seconds she slowly pulls out a green whip, with blue petals on it, that was hidden under her kimono. She snaps it toward you and smirks.  
  
"This is your end human!" She yells and whips her poison petal whip at you and dodge.  
  
"Um, Miss Sansuki, maybe don't you think you could have confused Sesshoumaru with someone else..." You ask the cat demon, figuring you could reason with her.  
  
"Are you unwell in the head, human? Everyone in my pack saw that it was Sesshoumaru, I especially!!" She yells and lunges her whip at you.  
  
You take out your katana and put it up in defense just in time, the whip snaps against your katana. You jump away and the whip lunges at you again, you put your katana up in defense and her whip slams against your katana. You hear a loud crack and your eyes widen. It's your sword! About half of the top of your sword, flies backwards above your head and you watch it in horror. You jump out of the whips' way before it can hit you.  
  
The whip comes at you again and you use what's left of your sword to block it. Sansuki seems to be incredibly amused as she snaps her whip and lunges it at you again, happily. You hear a crash and look towards where Sesshoumaru was fighting to see the village leader, with all his body parts laying on top of a fallen tree.  
  
"Retreat!!" One of the members of the cat group yells and a couple picks up their fallen leader and drags him away.  
  
"This is not over human!!" Sansuki yells and follows her retreating pack.  
  
You look around to notice a teenage girl standing on a branch on a nearby tree with a staff in her hand. She was wearing all black and had a scowl on her face, directly towards you. She turns toward the cat demons, jumps down from the tree and disappears into the forest. You stare in the direction she went in blankly and stand. You then glance at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Turn to page: 13  
  
Alrighty, that was chapter 11 I hoped is was enjoyed, please review! Anyways, I have started a search to name your nameless sword and thanks for your suggestion Venora Strikes Again, you are needed and loved!! So, the name will be in the subject of the moon, if no one else has a suggestion er something... Well, good day!  
  
Ja!


	12. chapter 12

Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"(Insert Name)? Is that you?" You hear a voice say behind you and turn. You turn to see Naomi.  
  
"Oh, hi Naomi!" You say and stand up.  
  
"Hi (Insert Name), what are you doing around here?" She asks and walks toward you.  
  
"Um, my friend, Adira, the girl that needed the bandages earlier, has gotten sick again and I came out here to get some bandages... Then I got a bit lost..." You say and sniff.  
  
"Oh, Adira must be some unlucky girl..." Naomi says. "You look like you just cried, what's wrong?" Naomi asked sincerely, detecting your depressed state.  
  
"...Um, nothing I'm fine..." You say and lower your gaze to a patch of grass.  
  
"Oh..." Naomi says disbelievingly. "If you want I can help you get back to where your friend is and if you like we can talk about what's bothering you." Naomi says.  
  
"Sure..." You say and ascend your gaze.  
  
"Alright, follow me!" Naomi says and you both start to walk on path back to Kaedes' house.  
  
Your thoughts divert back to Inuyasha and how he was hugging that pale faced chick. Tears swell up in your eyes, as you remember the way he looked at you, so innocently like he always did. You liked the way he looked at you... You sniff and start to wipe your eyes.  
  
"(Insert Name), what's wrong?" Naomi asks walking beside you. You glance at Naomi and see her concerned look and back at the ground.  
  
"...This guy that I'm with, we've been together for a year now and he's the type of guy that would never get close to someone if he actually liked them! But, today, before you came I saw him with some, some creepy zombie looking girl!" You say and clench your fists irately.  
  
"That must hurt a lot, ... I think I know how that feels..." Naomi says sadly. "Well, you should try not to be so depressed, I'm sure he wouldn't leave you for that..." Naomi says.  
  
"... I guess..." You mutter.  
  
"What did this, "zombie" girl look like?" Naomi asks.  
  
"Um, she looked like a zombie... And she had long, straight black hair, wearing a white yukata and a red hakama... Why?" You say and twitch at the memory.  
  
"Well, a girl under that description you gave came to the village I was in earlier, helping people, a fire had started in the village and many people were injured and she healed them all! She said her name I just forgot, it started with a "K"!" Naomi says.  
  
"Kik?" You ask.  
  
"Yo! Kikyo! That's her name!" Naomi says. {Kikio, Kikyou, Kikyo, Kikme what's the difference?} "She was kind of creepy, when we talked I could kind of sense something strange about her, there was a really cold energy emitting, like kind of undead..." Naomi says.  
  
"Now, I know I can't compete with her, she's a zombie and compassionate, way out of my league... Inuyasha must like immortal chicks now..." You mutter under your breath and Naomi chuckles.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha?" Naomi asks.  
  
"Yeah..." You say and lower your reddening face.  
  
You soon reach the Kaedes' hut and enter. You introduce Naomi to Kaede and Shippou, then give Kaede the plant and she makes a medicine and gives it to Adira. Later, Miroku and Sango come and you introduce them to Naomi. Now you are all sitting in the front room drinking tea.  
  
"My kaazana {wind tunnel} has formed again." Miroku says. "I believe Naraku is still alive."  
  
"How? Inuyasha sliced him into bits!" Shippou says and you lower your gaze to the floor, you were trying not to think about Inuyasha for the time being, thanks a lot Shippou.  
  
"My wind tunnel shouldn't be here if Naraku was completely dead..." Miroku says.  
  
"Miroku's right..." Sango says.  
  
"I agree" You say. "What should we do, now?" You ask, wondering about the immortal Naraku.  
  
"We should discuss this when Inuyasha is here..." Sango says.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha anyway?" Shippou asks to you, while you were hoping they wouldn't notice.  
  
"Um, he went out somewhere, but I'm sure he's going to be back, soon..." You answer and they stare at you disbelievingly, because you somehow always knew where Inuyasha was.  
  
"(Insert Name)-"You cut Sango off.  
  
"I'm going for a walk; it's kind of hot in here..." You say and walk towards the door. "I'll be back soon!" You walk out before anyone can say anything.  
  
You walk into the forest and look up to see the starry night sky winking at you and the full moon gazing at you from above. You continue to walk through the quiet forest soon coming upon the place where Kagomes' well used to be. Tears swell up in your eyes as you look down at the mini shrine that you helped Shippou build. You start to wonder what kind of relationship Inuyasha had with her. You wipe the tears away and walk away. You then walk away to find yourself at one of your favorite places, on top of the hill where you could see the village from and below is a river where you could see the moons' reflection lying on the river. You sit at the edge and stare into space.  
  
"(Insert Name)?" You hear a familiar voice say from behind you.  
  
"Inuyasha..." You whisper a reply back and he comes and sits beside you on the edge.  
  
"What you saw today between me and Kikyo was a mistake..." He says and you turn to him with a sad expression to see him in his human form.  
  
"Inuyasha, what exactly happened between you and her? And why?"  
  
"I don't remember what happened! All I remember was when I left you at home this morning!" Inuyasha says.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's been two days..." You whisper.  
  
"Two days?"  
  
"Yeah... Who is she?" You ask.  
  
"Kikyo? She's a girl that I once knew from a long time ago... Do you really want to hear about it?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yeah..." You reply and Inuyasha 'sigh's.  
  
"A long time ago, I was alone because I am a hanyou and I was treated like trash. One day I heard about the shikon no tama and decided to go after it, so it could turn me into a full demon. At the time the shikon jewel was whole and a shrine priestess, named Kikyo protected it. Me and Kikyo met, but she didn't give me the shikon no tama. I started to hang around her hoping to snatch the shikon jewel someday, but I never did. Me and Kikyo started to get very close, being that we both were lonely. Then one day we were both tricked by Naraku and I went off to get the shikon no tama to become full demon. Kikyo was attacked by Naraku and she found me and shot me with one of her arrows sealing me to a tree for 50 years. Then Kikyos' reincarnation, Kagome, came and freed me and later Kikyo was reborn in a body of burial soil and she was out to take me to hell since." Inuyasha says solemnly.  
  
"Inuyasha... I'm sorry!" You say with tears swelling up in your eyes and he looks at you confused.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I didn't know all that! I was mad at you! You must love Kikyo..." You answer sadly and look away.  
  
"I don't love Kikyo... Anymore... What me and Kikyo had was a long time ago and you're my present, and I hope my forever. (Insert Name), I- why are you crying?!" Inuyasha asks. "What did I say?!"  
  
"Well, it's just that when we first met I though you were a macho, jackass, but now you're so sweet! And cute!" You say while tears roll down your face and Inuyasha twitches.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha yells and turns away with a tint of red in his cheeks.  
  
"See! And now you're acting macho and cute again!" You say and hug Inuyasha and he hugs you back.  
  
"And you're acting annoying again!" Inuyasha mutters.  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
"Bit-"  
  
"Inuyasha!!" You say cutting him off and removing yourself from the hug.  
  
"But you're my-"You cut him off by pushing him over and he almost falls into the river below, being in his human form. "You-"  
  
"Inu-"He cuts you off by trapping your mouth in a passionate kiss.  
  
Turn to page: 14  
  
Banzai! Let it be known that I, Kagerou cannot write angst... 'sniff' 'floats on cloud of fluff' Oh, I love fluff... Hey, look at you you're kissing with Inuyasha!! Hey I am thinking about giving your sword a name as I was in the previous Sesshoumaru chapter if you have any suggestions write one in a review er any other form of contact...  
  
Ja!


	13. chapter 13

Yosh!! Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 13  
  
You then glance at Sesshoumaru and sheath your broken sword.  
  
"What the hell was that about...?" You mutter and start to look around for the other half. "That Sansuki girl broke my sword..."  
  
"I don't know..." Sesshoumaru replies. "Lets go back to the cave..." He says and starts to walk away. You shrug and give up your search and follow him.  
  
You follow Sesshoumaru back to Shins' cave. When you get there, Sesshoumaru stays at the entrance of the cave while you go inside. You find Adira laying down, probably because all the sake she had and you find Shin notoriously sitting down at his table and drinking sake. You sit at the table, also and show Shin your broken sword.  
  
"How did this happen?!!" He asks surprised examining the sword that is less than a sword, putting down his cup of sake.  
  
"Well, um, earlier, me, Adira and Rin met up with Sesshoumarus' brother, Inuyasha and he picked a fight with me and his larger sword put a dent in this once..." You say sheepishly and take a sip of sake.  
  
"Right..." Shin says blankly and sets the sword on the table. "Where's the other half?"  
  
"I couldn't find it... Sorry.."  
  
"I thought so..." Shin replies and takes a swig of sake. "It's alright though, but I don't have anymore swords.. For you.." Shin says, muttering the last part and pouring himself another cup of sake.  
  
"Eh! But what am I-"Shin cuts you off.  
  
"Well, I know where you can get a sword free and I doubt it would break, like mine did..."  
  
"Whatever..." You reply and take a sip of sake.  
  
"I'm serious; this sword was made exactly for, , it very powerful if you don't get it someone else might!" Shin says.  
  
"Really?! ....But, if it's so powerful why hasn't anyone else found it yet?" You ask Shin suspiciously.  
  
"Because no one else knows about it..." Shin counters. "I just heard some rumors about it going on between a bunch of humans wandering around and I decided to tell you about it before it got into the wrong hands..." Shin says and takes a swig.  
  
"Where is it?" You ask curiously.  
  
"In a cave behind the old demon exterminator village..." Shin answers with a distant look on his face.  
  
"Oh, the demon exterminator village... Shin, can you come with me?"  
  
"... Me? No, I can't come! I'm busy here! Hehehe..." Shin says gesturing to the broken sword.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Well, why don't you have your dog demon go with you?" Shin asks and you shrug.  
  
"I guess I will..." You say and get up. "I'll see you later!" You say and walk towards the out.  
  
"See ya, (Insert Name)!" Shin replies.  
  
You head out to the front of the cave to see Sesshoumaru leaning on the wall, next to the exit. You walk towards him smiling.  
  
"Hi Sesshoumaru!" You greet and give him a small hug. "Can you go to the old demon exterminators' village with me to-"  
  
"Get your sword?" He finishes for you.  
  
"Yea, how'd you know?"  
  
"Rumors travel fast..." He answers.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
You two go to the old demon exterminators' village, which takes a bit more than 15 minutes even traveling by air. Shins' cave was far from it... When you get there you see that it's filled with graves and mostly looks like a tornado hit it. You and Sesshoumaru proceed to the cave in the forest behind the village; you both are now in front of the cave.  
  
"This must be it..." You say and step forward in the entrance, you feel a barrier in the entrance, but you passed through freely. You turn to see Sesshoumaru pass through the barrier. "What kind of shield is that?"  
  
"It's a holy barrier; it can stop the impure and demons from entering and passing through freely..." He says and walks on through the cave.  
  
'That's probably why Shin didn't come, he's impure!' You think smirking and following Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, aren't you affected by it?"  
  
"Not really..." He replies and you nod, knowing that he's way too strong to be affected by such a thing...  
  
Around the cave are demon corpses everywhere, and it seems to be a very murky place. Sesshoumaru stops and starts looking around, while you continue to walk forward. You then stop shocked, coming face to face with your former self, Midoriko. A crystallized corpse stands in front of you as your eyes widen, an odd, white light seems to shine down on the heavily armored corpse as you step forward in a trance-like state to get a closer look. You snap out of your trance.  
  
"This is so creepy, it's cool..." You mutter to yourself and turn around. "Sesshoumaru!" You look around the corpse infested cave, but you don't see Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru? Where are you?" You ask to the darkness, stepping away from the light. You continue to walk toward the exit looking around. "That's strange..." You mutter. 'He probably went outside, to get out of the barrier...' You think to yourself. 'I should hurry up and get the sword then...' You think and turn around, heading back to the corpse and you scream... "Sesshoumaru! Don't do that you scared me!" You say frowning and walk around him, heading to the corpse.  
  
"(Insert Name), wait!" He says and grabs your arm, stopping you.  
  
"What?" You ask and turn around. He pulls you toward him and backs you up against the wall.  
  
"We haven't spent a lot of time alone together, ..." He says smirking at you, penning you to the cave wall.  
  
"Um, wha?" You mutter, blushing, looking at him confused. "Sesshoumaru, are you feeling ok?" You ask, seeing more emotion on his face, than in his eyes, than usual, there was definitely something wrong...  
  
"Since we're alone now, lets be alone..." He says smirking more at your blushing.  
  
"...But, Sesshoumaru, we, this-"  
  
He cuts you off, by pressing his lips against yours, forcefully and his body against yours. The forcefulness seems to overcome the passion as he slowly tries to force his tongue into your mouth. You know something is different about him and this was kind of not the time and place to be doing such things and especially what it might lead to. You try to push him off, but he's way to strong, you decide not to use your powers. Getting an idea, you kick him in the family jewels, hard and he lets you go and backs away.  
  
"I don't know who the hell you are and why you're impersonating Sesshoumaru, but stay away from me!!" You yell backing away and wiping your mouth.  
  
"But (Insert Name), I am Sesshoumaru..." He says walking toward you.  
  
"Get away from me!!"  
  
"(Insert Name), I-"Before he can say anything else, he goes flying into the cave wall landing on a pile of corpses. You turn to see his attacker.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" You say and glance at the other fallen "Sesshoumaru", then back to the original. "Where'd you go?"  
  
"We were being attacked again outside the cave..." He replies, glaring at the other "Sesshoumaru".  
  
"Oh well, I guess my party's over..." The other Sesshoumaru says standing up and smirking. "When you're done with tall, old and stony, , you know who to come to; I'd like to see what else you can do..." He says smirking toward you.  
  
"Fuck you, pervert..." You say glaring at him.  
  
He smirks wider and starts to glow so much you can't see him. When the glow fades away, you see a fox demon with long gold hair in a high pony- tail, fox ears sits on top of his head, greed and lust filled shimmering olive green eyes, a long black cloak and under the cloak, a dark green yukata with the sleeves cut off, making it sort of a tank top, a black hakama and boots, also a scythe in his left hand......ythe in his left hand./...king it sort of a tank top gold hair the time and place to be doing such things and especially what  
  
"I am Kurayami, nice to meet you!" He says bowing and grinning. "And Mr. Sesshoumaru, you will die today!" Kurayami says and lunges at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Go and get your sword..." Sesshoumaru says, glancing at you. You nod and head back to the crystallized corpse to see someone blocking your way.  
  
"Hello (Insert Name), it's nice to see you again!"  
  
Turn to page: 15  
  
Authors' Notes-  
  
Chapter 13, finished! Now please give me your opinion on the chapter! Kurayami, was sent to me by Agent Dark Moose. Agent Dark Moose, please forgive me for tweaking your character! Anyways, soon you'll be coming upon your new sword and..... It's still open for suggestion! Has anyone been reading the authors notes except for Venora Strikes Again?! But, anyways, see you in the next chapter!  
  
Ja!


	14. chapter 14

Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!  
  
Notes: = your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Inu-"He cuts you off by trapping your mouth in a passionate kiss.  
  
You slowly melt into the kiss as he puts his arms around you. You feel him open his mouth and his tongue glides across your lip, you slowly open yours, allowing his entrance. He investigates and inside of your mouth, then your tongues start to duel.  
  
"(Insert Name)!" The second you both hear that, you break away and try to catch your breathe.  
  
"Yes, Shippou?" You ask him, with a regular smile, trying to even your uneven breathes.  
  
"I was just wanted to know where you were..." Shippou answers looking at you strangely and he sees the human Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, where the heck have you been?"  
  
"None of your damn business, fox boy..." Inuyasha replies indignantly to Shippou and Shippou glares at him. They seem to start a glaring contest.  
  
"Um, why don't we back to Kaedes' now?" You say and stand up. They both nod and you all head back to the hut.  
  
You all head back to the hut to find everybody still there Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Naomi and Adira who's still in the back room resting. You introduce Inuyasha to Naomi, and then start to discuss Naraku again. Inuyasha seems a bit surprised Mirokus' kaazana is back and doesn't agree or disagree that Naraku could be back. After a while of hanging out Naomi leaves and everyone decides to stay at Kaedes' like the good old days, when you guys were still looking for shikon shards. In the morning, Inuyasha is back in his hanyou form and Adira has woken up.  
  
Deciding not to freeload off Kaede any longer you all head to Sango and Mirokus' in the village. At their house, you help Sango cook breakfast and you all eat, soon going back into discussion about Naraku. You, Sango and Adira then go out shopping for supplies and such. After getting some of the supplies such as food and stuffs, you and Sango are cruising the market place, Adira was looking at a selection of swords. You look around and spot in an antique shop an awesome looking old sword sitting up right, being held up by a stand. You drag Sango over to it.  
  
"Sango, doesn't this sword look cool!" You say staring at the sword. "It's so shiny, I can see my reflection!" You say rubbing your hand down the smooth, polished surface of the sword and looking at your reflection.  
  
"Oi! Little girl get away from my sword, unless you have the money to pay for it!" The shop owner says walking toward you.  
  
"What! I'm not a little girl! And for your information I was just thinking about buying it, but I just decided not to!" You say glaring at the shopkeeper.  
  
"Well, since your not buying anything get the hell away from shop!" The shopkeeper replies.  
  
"With that kind of attitude buddy, you're not going to sell nothing in your shop!" You say avoiding cursing and having a hard time deciding whether to slap him or give him the finger.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." The shopkeeper mutters, tiredly and walks away. "Stupid kids..."  
  
"Must have PSM..." You mutter to yourself and turn away from the shop to find Sango staring into space. "Sango?" You ask and follow her gaze to see small children playing with their ball, what looks like an older sister playing with her little brother. You remember that Sango still didn't know what happened to her brother, Kohaku. "Sango?"  
  
"Yeah (Insert Name)?" She asks and blinks turning her attention back to you.  
  
"You know, maybe since Naraku is still... Among us, Kohaku could be with him..." You answer and Sango smiles sadly.  
  
"How? When the shikon no tama became whole again, the shard had already been taken out of Kohakus' back..." Sango mutters.  
  
"Sango-chan, you have to have faith! Just because the shikon no tama is whole doesn't mean Kohaku isn't alive, somewhere... I knew Inuyasha wouldn't fail against Naraku and I didn't doubt him...There is no "what ifs" you have to believe Kohaku is alive, that's the best thing you can do for him right now, we should keep searching for him, he's bound to be somewhere..." You say with a reassuring smile, Sango smiles and nods.  
  
"Can we go to my old village?" She asks.  
  
"Of course, lets go back and get the group!" You say and head home.  
  
At the sword selection, Adira had gotten herself a katana and you three were heading back now. When you get there, the rest of the group aren't doing anything in particular, so you and Sango pack some food and other supplies, then you all head to the old demon exterminator village. When you're all there, you and Adira help Sango put new flowers on all the graves. Later, you go into the forest looking for a river.  
  
You sigh, maybe I should have brought Inuyasha with me...' You think to yourself and continue to head forward. You look around, to notice a cave to your far left. You suddenly feel something pulling you towards it...  
  
"Hey (Insert Name)!" You jump and snap out of your trance-like state and turn around to see Inuyasha, smirking at you.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha..." You reply.  
  
"What are you doing out here alone?"  
  
"I was looking for a river to get some water, for ramen..."  
  
"Oh..." Inuyasha says, his eyes lighting up at the mention of ramen. "The nearest river isn't for miles..." He says matter-of-factly and you sigh again. "But if I take you, we'd be back in no time! Lets go!" Inuyasha says determined to get ramen and crouches, so you could get on his back. You make a move to get on his back, but stop and stare at the cave.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's in that cave?" You ask and he stands.  
  
"That's the cave of Midoriko..." He replies following your gaze and you gasp.  
  
"Midoriko? Why wasn't I told about this?" You ask, starting to walk toward the cave.  
  
"...You never asked." Inuyasha replies. You frown and continue to walk to the entrance of the cave. "We can go sightseeing later, but now lets go have ramen!" Inuyasha says, tugging your arm, still longing for ramen.  
  
"Inuyasha, please, I just want to take a look, it won't take long!" You say and tug the hand of the ramen deprived, doggy hanyou.  
  
"... Fine" He says sighing; you smile and drag him towards the cave.  
  
You drag him through the barrier of the murky cave. You enter to find demon corpses laying around everywhere. You look around the cave, walking forward, while Inuyasha follows you silently, but stops and looks around. Walking deeper into the cave you stop, shocked. You come face-to-face, with your former-self, Midoriko. . A crystallized corpse stands in front of you as your eyes widen, a strange, white light seems to shine down on the heavily armored corpse as you step forward in a trance-like state to get a closer look. You snap out of your trance.  
  
"This is so creepy, it's cool..." You mutter to yourself and turn around. "Inuyasha?" You look around the corpse infested cave, but you don't see your ramen-addicted boyfriend. "Inuyasha? Where'd you go?" You ask to the darkness, stepping away from the light. You continue to walk toward the exit looking around. "That's strange..." You mutter. 'He's probably waiting for me outside...' You think to yourself and sigh. 'Waiting for ramen... That jerk...' You then continue to head to the exit. You feel someone grasp your arm, stopping you fully; you turned surprised to see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I thought you left..." You say and smile slightly. "Come and look around with me." You say and start to walk away, but his hand still grasps your arm. "Inu-"  
  
Before you can finish he pins you to the cave wall, looks into your eyes and start to kiss you, forcefully while pressing his body hard against yours. The forcefulness seems to overcome the passion as he slowly tries to force his tongue into your mouth. You know something is different about him and this was kind of not the time and place to be doing such things and especially what it might lead to. You try to push him off, but he's way to strong, you decide not to use your powers. Getting an idea, you kick him in the family jewels, hard and he lets you go and backs away.  
  
"I don't know who the hell you are and what you did with Inuyasha, but stay the hell away from me!!" You yell backing away and wiping your mouth.  
  
"But (Insert Name), I am Inuyasha..." He says walking toward you.  
  
"Get away from me!!"  
  
"(Insert Name), I-"Before he can say anything else, he goes flying into the cave wall landing on a pile of corpses. You turn to see his attacker.  
  
"Inuyasha!" You say and glance at the other fallen "Inuyasha", then back to the real Inuyasha. "Where have you been?"  
  
"We were being attacked again outside the cave..." He says frowning and glaring at the other "Inuyasha".  
  
"Oh well, I guess my party's over..." The other "Inuyasha" says standing up and smirking. "When you're done with your dependent puppy, , you know who to come to; I'd like to see what else you can do..." He says smirking toward you.  
  
"Fuck you, ya damn perv..." You say glaring at him.  
  
He smirks wider and starts to glow so much you can't see him. When the glow fades away, you see a fox demon with long gold hair in a high pony- tail, fox ears sits on top of his head, greed and lust filled shimmering olive green eyes, a long black cloak and under the cloak, a dark green yukata with the sleeves cut off, making it sort of a tank top, a black hakama and boots, also a scythe in his left hand......ythe in his left hand./...king it sort of a tank top gold hair the time and place to be doing such things and especially what  
  
"I am Kurayami, nice to meet you!" He says bowing and grinning. "And Mr. Inuyasha, you will die today!" Kurayami says and lunges at Inuyasha. You back away from the fight.  
  
"Hello , it's nice to see you again!"  
  
Turn to page: 16  
  
Authors' Notes-  
  
Chapter 14, finished! Now please give me your opinion on the chapter! Kurayami, was sent to me by Agent Dark Moose. Agent Dark Moose, please forgive me for tweaking your character! Anyways, soon you'll be coming upon your new sword and..... It's still open for suggestion! Has anyone been reading the authors notes except for Venora Strikes Again?! But, anyways, see you in the next chapter!  
  
Ja! 


	15. chapter 15

Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!

Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author

Chapter 15  
  
"Hello (Insert Name), it's nice to see you again!" The smirking, familiar teenage girl says.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" You ask the girl annoyed.  
  
"I'm hurt, you should know! I'm the person that will murder you..." She announces proudly and you scowl. "But, to be more precise, my name's Kaori..." Kaori says glaring and smirking at you coldly and your eyes widen.  
  
"Wait... You're that girl that was in the tree when the cat demons attacked us!" You say glaring back.  
  
Kaori had pointy ears, aloof gold eyes and long black waist-length hair in a low ponytail. She was wearing a black yukata and a black hakama, with a gold sash tied around her waist. In her hand she held a long staff with a large black crystal on the top. You notice a cold, emotionless expression on her face, but beneath you could sense a deep sadness. Despite being known as the girl with the cat demons, she still reminded you of someone else.  
  
"Brilliant deduction, Miss (Insert Name), I _was_ there..." Kaori says.  
  
"Whatever..." You mutter rolling your eyes. "How do you people know my name?"  
  
"Everyone I know seems to know your name..." Kaori announces glaring coldly at you.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"... Why isn't important... What's important is you stop breathing!" Kaori says and charges you.  
  
You dodge Kaori's charge and duck when she swings her staff at you. You continue to defend yourself against her assaults as she continues to fruitlessly attack you and you're not able to lay a hand on her long enough to shock her, with your ki because she's way too fast. You glance around and don't see Sesshoumaru or Kurayami anywhere; they must have taken their fight outside. You suddenly feel a cold, hard blow against your neck and your body being pushed against a wall. You close your eyes and hold back a wince feeling the pain circulating through body and the main point being at your neck. You open your eyes to reveal Kaori smirking, holding her staff, horizontally against your neck, trying to squeeze out every ounce of air you've collected in your body.  
  
"You should pay more attention to your opponent, (Insert Name); if I was in a hurry you'd be dead right now..." Kaori says smirking.  
  
You reach up to her staff and try to force the bar off your neck, which isn't working very well, but now Kaori's force is struggling against yours. The pressure of her staff against your neck seems to weaken, but your neck is still aching. Instead of standing there, waiting for your lunges to cease functioning properly, you give her an uppercut punch, which makes her rise and fall back onto the ground, dropping her staff. Being released from the staff you fall to your knees, gasping for air and rubbing your aching neck. You stand, leaning on the wall for support and slowly walk down the cave, towards the crystallized corpse. You look up to the crystallized corpse, still being supported by the wall and push yourself off. You look up at the corpse and subconsciously touch the Shikon jewel that's been hidden beneath your yukata; you feel the small ball warm against your chest.  
  
"Midnight Winds!!"  
  
You feel a strong breeze traveling in your direction, pushing you forward a bit. You glance backwards to see Kaori up, with her staff in hand, this time the black crystal on top of her staff was glowing. You suddenly feel the breeze grow into a wind and feel yourself being pushed forward about two feet. You then feel your feet leave the ground and yourself flying forward, pass the crystallized corpse and to the back of the cave in the shadows. You collide with a wall and immediately fall to the cave floor, on top of several other corpses, with a thud. You slowly push yourself up onto your knees and start to cough and abruptly feel the ground breaking apart beneath you and you feel yourself falling through the cave floor, not being able to see because it's too dark. As quick as you fell, you meet the ground just as quick and then slowly slip out of consciousness.  
  
You blink and fully open your eyes, feeling as if you were lying on top of rocks and bones. You slowly stand up and feel like you were just run over by an elephant demon. You look up to where you fell through the floor and sigh, you wouldn't be able to get to it. You sigh and look around the room nothing special, but more demon corpses, rocks and cobwebs. You stop and stare at a katana like object that seems to be standing upwards out of the ground. You walk toward it and see that it's sticking out of an open tomb. As you get closer now standing right over it, you see that it's a pretty good-looking sword, not too big/not too small, not too decorated/not too plain, but the strange thing about it was the sword was pierced through the heart of a very human-like skeleton. You take a closer look at the skeleton and see that it is indeed human-like, male to be specific, but the skeleton had oddly, sharp fangs in its teeth area, which you could now verify that it wasn't exactly human. The skeleton was lying in an open tomb that was inserted into the ground and the top of the tomb was beside it. You slowly reach toward the hilt of the sword, but hesitate and glance down at the skeleton. 'It's just a probably million year old skeleton, what's the worst that could happen...?' You think to yourself and grab the hilt of the sword. You slowly pull the sword out and to your surprise it comes out easily. Now having full view of the sword, it seems to glisten even though you're in the dark. You take another look at the skeleton, do a small prayer and walk around it. The sword seems to give off a glow, like a torch and you notice a tunnel ahead. You head into it to find what could have been a stairwell. 'There was a damn stairwell and I had to fall through the damn floor!!' You think to yourself glaring at the stairwell.  
  
You sigh and head up the narrow stairwell. Once you get to the top you frown at the narrow exit you'd have to squeeze through, but slowly squeeze through it anyway. Once you get out you see that you're in back of the crystallized statue and the hole you had to get through was somewhat barricaded by rocks. You walk around the crystallized corpse and toward the entrance of the cave to see Kaori leaning against the wall. She looks up surprised, but scowls.  
  
"The hell?! You should be dead, human!!" She says and gets off the wall.  
  
"I should be dead, but I'm just not like the regular human..." You reply smirking and Kaori lunges at you.  
  
You abruptly feel the pulse and strength of the sword you're holding flood into you, but kind of too powerful from what you're use to and all of a sudden you feel yourself move out the way of Kaori's attack, but it wasn't your mind that commanded you... It was the sword! Kaori attacks you with her staff again and your weapons 'cling' against each other. You both jump away and you watch glued to where you're standing because of the manipulating sword that's wielding you, as Kaori seems to start to use one of her special staff attacks, the black crystal upon her staff seems to set on fire, but the flame is a black color, she starts to swing her staff around in a circle which seems to make the flame larger and stops and points it toward you.  
  
"I can't prolong this any longer, die human!! Dark Fire!!"  
  
The large ball of flame barrels toward you and the sword goes up in defense. The ball of flame collides with the sword and seems to be struggling a bit. The sword gets the better and slices the ball of fire in half and the halves go collide with the walls. Kaori stands stunned staring at the sword. The sword goes up in attack and you feel a fiery power rising in the sword. You hold the sword up higher, as you watch a regular color flame rise up and spread across one-side of the blade.  
  
"Hakumei Kaen!!" You yell and swing your sword diagonally to see a large amount of fire escape from the blade, heading towards a shocked Kaori who seems to be backing wide-eyed.  
  
The wave runs over Kaori and out of the cave. You stare in awe at the damage it has done to the fallen Kaori and the cave and look down at the sword in your hands. 'Kyojin... The sword of grand virtue... And keeper of the strongest eight elements...' The thought seems to pass through you're head as you gaze at the sword... "Kyojin...?" You whisper softly to yourself and blink coming back to reality. You remember the fallen Kaori and walk over to her. She's still breathing, but barely. 'Should I... Try to save her?' You think to yourself and glance at the Kyojin, which doesn't reply. 'She did try to kill me and will probably still want to when she wakes up...' You think to yourself bitterly, frowning. 'But, I could be far away from here when she wakes up....' You kneel and hover your hands over her belly, reluctantly and a bright (color) light shines down on her. A couple seconds you remove them and stand, taking one last glance at her you head out the cave. You exit the cave to see the damage the Kyojin must have done fallen charred trees lay in front of you. You almost do a small prayer for the fallen trees, but deicide not to when you hear a loud 'cling', you run toward it through the forest and into a clearing to see Sesshoumaru and Kurayami facing off. Kurayami glances at you, to the Kyojin and pauses just when Sesshoumaru punches him in the face and he goes flying into a tree. He stands and wipes his lip.  
  
"That was the best fight I had in ages!" He says grinning. "But, I have to go, bye!" He says, winks at you and turns around disappearing into the forest. You glare at Kurayami's retreating figure and walk towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"This is the sword..." You say showing him the Kyojin. He takes it and examines it.  
  
"Kyojin, the sword of grand virtue... An extremely powerful sword..." He says and gives it back to you.  
  
"I know, it when I was fighting a few minutes ago it took over my body!" You reply and sheath the Kyojin.  
  
"That usually happens when the user is inexperienced..." He replies and starts to walk away. You follow frowning.  
  
Turn to page: 17  
  
Authors' Notes-  
  
As said Kyojin has won the majority of votes and will be your swords' name.  
  
New sword attack-  
  
Hakumei Kaen- Twilight blaze, one of the fire attacks your sword will have.  
  
Note to NiteMistris09X- Uh, I kind of guessed what Kaori's attacks, midnight winds and dark fire would look like and what they do, because I just now noticed you didn't tell me... Can you send me what they do over email?  
  
Alright then, this has been really bugging me for a while now... I was wondering, how mature do YOU, the reader thinks, your relationship with Sesshoumaru should get.... If you read this, please put a comment in review...  
  
Ja!


	16. chapter 16

Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(f.n.) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Hello (Insert Name), it's nice to see you again!" The smirking, familiar teenage girl says.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" You ask the girl annoyed.  
  
"I'm hurt, you should know! I'm the person that will murder you..." She announces proudly and you scowl. "But, to be more precise, my name's Kaori..." Kaori says glaring and smirking at you coldly and your eyes widen.  
  
"Wait... You're that girl that was in the tree when the cat demons attacked us!" You say glaring back.  
  
Kaori had pointy ears, aloof gold eyes and long black waist-length hair in a low ponytail. She was wearing a black yukata and a black hakama, with a gold sash tied around her waist. In her hand she held a long staff with a large black crystal on the top. You notice a cold, emotionless expression on her face, but beneath you could sense a deep sadness. Despite being known as the girl with the cat demons, she still reminded you of someone else.  
  
"Brilliant deduction, Miss (Insert Name), I was there..." Kaori says.  
  
"Whatever..." You mutter rolling your eyes. "How do you people know my name?"  
  
"Everyone I know seems to know your name..." Kaori announces glaring coldly at you.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"... Why isn't important... What's important is you stop breathing!" Kaori says and charges you.  
  
You dodge Kaori's charge and duck when she swings her staff at you. You continue to defend yourself against her assaults as she continues to fruitlessly attack you and you're not able to lay a hand on her long enough to shock her, with your ki because she's way too fast. You glance around and don't see Inuyasha or Kurayami anywhere; they must have taken their fight outside. You suddenly feel a cold, hard blow against your neck and your body being pushed against a wall. You close your eyes and hold back a wince feeling the pain circulating through body and the main point being at your neck. You open your eyes to reveal Kaori smirking, holding her staff, horizontally against your neck, trying to squeeze out every ounce of air you've collected in your body.  
  
"You should pay more attention to your opponent, (Insert Name); if I was in a hurry you'd be dead right now..." Kaori says smirking.  
  
You reach up to her staff and try to force the bar off your neck, which isn't working very well, but now Kaori's force is struggling against yours. The pressure of her staff against your neck seems to weaken, but your neck is still aching. Instead of standing there, waiting for your lunges to cease functioning properly, you give her an uppercut punch, which makes her rise and fall back onto the ground, dropping her staff. Being released from the staff you fall to your knees, gasping for air and rubbing your aching neck. You stand, leaning on the wall for support and slowly walk down the cave, towards the crystallized corpse. You look up to the crystallized corpse, still being supported by the wall and push yourself off. You look up at the corpse and subconsciously touch the Shikon jewel that's been hidden beneath your yukata; you feel the small ball warm against your chest.  
  
"Midnight Winds!!"  
  
You feel a strong breeze traveling in your direction, pushing you forward a bit. You glance backwards to see Kaori up, with her staff in hand, this time the black crystal on top of her staff was glowing. You suddenly feel the breeze grow into a wind and feel yourself being pushed forward about two feet. You then feel your feet leave the ground and yourself flying forward, pass the crystallized corpse and to the back of the cave in the shadows. You collide with a wall and immediately fall to the cave floor, on top of several other corpses, with a thud. You slowly push yourself up onto your knees and start to cough and abruptly feel the ground breaking apart beneath you and you feel yourself falling through the cave floor, not being able to see because it's too dark. As quick as you fell, you meet the ground just as quick and then slowly slip out of consciousness.  
  
You blink and fully open your eyes, feeling as if you were lying on top of rocks and bones. You slowly stand up and feel like you were just run over by an elephant demon. You look up to where you fell through the floor and sigh, you wouldn't be able to get to it. You sigh and look around the room nothing special, but more demon corpses, rocks and cobwebs. You stop and stare at a katana like object that seems to be standing upwards out of the ground. You walk toward it and see that it's sticking out of an open tomb. As you get closer now standing right over it, you see that it's a pretty damn, good-looking sword, not too big/not too small, not too decorated/not too plain, but the strange thing about it was the sword was pierced through the heart of a very human-like skeleton. You take a closer look at the skeleton and see that it is indeed human-like, male to be specific, but the skeleton had oddly, sharp fangs in its teeth area, which you could now verify that it wasn't exactly human. The skeleton was lying in an open tomb that was inserted into the ground and the top of the tomb was beside it. You slowly reach toward the hilt of the sword, but hesitate and glance down at the skeleton. 'It's just a probably million year old skeleton, what's the worst that could happen...?' You think to yourself and grab the hilt of the sword. You slowly pull the sword out and to your surprise it comes out easily. Now having full view of the sword, it seems to glisten even though you're in the dark. You take another look at the skeleton, do a small prayer and walk around it. The sword seems to give off a glow, like a torch and you notice a tunnel ahead. You head into it to find what could have been a stairwell. 'I had to fall through the damn floor when there's a damn stairwell here!!' You think to yourself glaring at the stairwell.  
  
You sigh and head up the narrow stairwell. Once you get to the top you frown at the narrow exit you'd have to squeeze through, but slowly squeeze through it anyway. Once you get out you see that you're in back of the crystallized statue and the hole you had to get through was somewhat barricaded by rocks. You walk around the crystallized corpse and toward the entrance of the cave to see Kaori leaning against the wall. She looks up surprised, but scowls.  
  
"The hell?! You should be dead, human!!" She says and gets off the wall.  
  
"I _should_ be dead, but I'm just not like the regular human..." You reply smirking and Kaori lunges at you.  
  
You abruptly feel the pulse and strength of the sword you're holding flood into you, but kind of too powerful from what you're use to and all of a sudden you feel yourself move out the way of Kaori's attack, but it wasn't your mind that commanded you... It was the sword! Kaori attacks you with her staff again and your weapons 'cling' against each other. You both jump away and you watch glued to where you're standing because of the manipulating sword that's wielding you, as Kaori seems to start to use one of her special staff attacks, the black crystal upon her staff seems to set on fire, but the flame is a black color, she starts to swing her staff around in a circle which seems to make the flame larger and stops and points it toward you.  
  
"I can't prolong this any longer, die human!! Dark Fire!!"  
  
The large ball of flame barrels toward you and the sword goes up in defense. The ball of flame collides with the sword and seems to be struggling a bit. The sword gets the better and slices the ball of fire in half and the halves go collide with the walls. Kaori stands stunned staring at the sword. The sword goes up in attack and you feel a fiery power rising in the sword. You hold the sword up higher, as you watch a regular color flame rise up and spread across one-side of the blade.  
  
"Hakumei Kaen!!" You yell and swing your sword diagonally to see a large amount of fire escape from the blade, heading towards a shocked Kaori who seems to be backing wide-eyed.  
  
The wave runs over Kaori and out of the cave. You stare in awe at the damage it has done to the fallen Kaori and the cave and look down at the sword in your hands. 'Kyojin... The sword of grand virtue... And keeper of the strongest eight elements...' The thought seems to pass through you're head as you gaze at the sword... "Kyojin...?" You whisper softly to yourself and blink coming back to reality. You remember the fallen Kaori and walk over to her. She's still breathing, but barely. 'Should I... Try to save her?' You think to yourself and glance at the Kyojin, which doesn't reply. 'She did try to kill me and will probably still want to when she wakes up...' You think to yourself bitterly, frowning. 'But, I could be far away from here when she wakes up....' You kneel and hover your hands over her belly, reluctantly and a bright (color) light shines down on her. A couple seconds you remove them and stand, taking one last glance at her you head out the cave. You exit the cave to see the damage the Kyojin must have done fallen charred trees lay in front of you. You almost do a small prayer for the fallen trees, but deicide not to when you hear a loud 'cling', you run toward it through the forest and into a clearing to see Inuyasha and Kurayami facing off. Kurayami glances at you, to the Kyojin and pauses just when Inuyasha punches him in the face and he goes flying into a tree. He stands and wipes his lip.  
  
"That was the best fight I had in ages!" He says grinning. "But, I have to go, bye!" He says, winks at you and turns around disappearing into the forest. You glare at Kurayami's retreating figure and walk towards Inuyasha.  
  
"This is a sword I found in the cave; I think its name is Kyojin..." You say showing him the Kyojin. He takes it and looks it.  
  
"Kyojin... I never heard of it..." He says and gives it back to you and you shrug.  
  
"Well, what's weird about it is when I was fighting a few minutes ago it took over my body!" You say and sheath it.  
  
"That usually happens when the user is inexperienced, sometimes..." He replies and crouches. "Come on, lets go get some ramen!" He says and you frown, but get on his back anyway...  
  
Turn to page: 18  
  
Authors' Notes-  
  
As said Kyojin has won the majority of votes and will be your swords' name.  
  
New sword attack-  
  
Hakumei Kaen- Twilight blaze, one of the fire attacks your sword will have.  
  
Note to NiteMistris09X- Uh, I kind of guessed what Kaori's attacks, midnight winds and dark fire would look like and what they do, because I just now noticed you didn't tell me... Can you send me what they do over email?  
  
Alright then, this has been really bugging me for a while now... I was wondering, how mature do YOU, the reader thinks, your relationship with Inuyasha should get.... If you read this, please put a comment in review...  
  
Ja!


	17. chapter 17

Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(fun) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"That usually happens when the user is inexperienced..." He replies and starts to walk away. You follow frowning.  
  
You inhale deeply, trying to catch your breathe and stab the Kyojin in the ground. Three hours and thirty minutes ago, more or less, you and Sesshoumaru had left the cave and now you were training with Adira in an area/clearing not far from Shins' cave. The Kyojin hasn't at all made an attempt to take over your body. Adira is a good fighter and wields her shiny, new katana; the one Shin currently gave to her, well, but the Kyojin doesn't seem affected by her. From about a yard away from you, she wipes her brow and sheathes her sword.  
  
"I'm done training for today, (Insert Name); I'm going back to Shins'..." Adira says and turns around and starts to walk away.  
  
"Ok!" You reply back and remove the Kyojin from the ground and practice an attack.  
  
"You're not coming?" Adira asks turning around.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay out for a little while longer and work on my moves..." You answer.  
  
"Ok" Adira then walks off.  
  
You continue to practice your moves, defenses and attacks. You pause and notice Sesshoumaru leaning on a tree not far from you. You smile and walk toward him.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, can you train with me? Please?" You ask pleadingly and he raises a brow slightly, but nods and walks around you to the middle of the clearing. You, kind of surprised follow him, unhurriedly because he never trained with before. Once in the middle of the clearing he stops and turns toward you.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asks and draws the Toukijin. Your eyes widen at the toukijin slightly, but reluctantly nod, now knowing he was serious about training with you and you were to be serious, too.  
  
He nods and lunges at you and you put the Kyojin up in defense. You abruptly feel the pulse and strength of the Kyojin flood into you and overpower your body. The sword moves your body to dodge Sesshoumarus' lunge, and he attacks again. The Kyojin and Toukijin clash against each other and you're kind of surprised the Kyojin isn't cracking, like what happened in the Inuyasha incident. You both jump away.  
  
"The Kyojin reacts to an opponent that can threaten the users' life and always has intentions to destroy the offending opponent..." He says and you remember an almost dead Kaori lying in front of you in the cave. "If you'd ever want to master this sword's techniques you'd have to take control over it first..." He finishes and you nod, slightly understanding.  
  
He lunges at you again and you're swords clash against each other. You're swords continue to dance, clashing against each other over and over again, you mostly defending yourself and he attacking. As hours pass, you seem to catch onto the style and rhythm the Kyojin is flowing in and as you step into beat with it and as you catch on, Sesshoumarus' attacks get harder and harder to defend yourself against. Sesshoumaru lunges at you once more, and then swiftly disappears. You feel the swords' pulse slowing down a bit becoming almost even with yours', its power easier to maintain and feel yourself now fully out of its manipulation.  
  
You lower it from its defense position and stare at the swords' shimmering, pretty blade, confused. Unexpectedly, you sense someone charging at you and get into a defense stance, hoping to block the attack... The sword goes flying back out of your hands and you close your eyes wincing as you hear a stabbing sound in the background and feeling yourself falling backwards. In your mid-fall to the ground blind, you feel an arm wrap around your waist and stop another distasteful visit to the ground for you. You open your eyes to see... Sesshoumaru!  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" You whisper as he pulls you forward, from the position that looked like he was dipping you, while dancing the waltz on a ballroom floor.  
  
"You're learning to control it pretty well..." He says, looking into your eyes and you sort of fall into a daze into his penetrating, honey orbs...  
  
Still having his arm wrapped around your waist, you're pressing against him, slightly, and a heat starts developing between you. His lips collide with yours a bit roughly and feel one arm tightly held around your waist and another caressing your back. You feel him open his mouth and his tongue slithers across your lip and you immediately give him entrance to explore the insides of his mouth as he pleases. You slowly wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss and your tongues start to have their own training session.  
  
You sigh slightly annoyed and snuggle closer to the dog demon that personally sat you in his lap. Earlier, the lovable, cute, yet so naïve, Rin walked in on your off-topic, training session with Sesshoumaru to show you both a picture she drew. Yep, she's going to be quite the artist someday, very pretty picture... But, of all times did she have to flaunt it then?!! Well, right now you and your doggy lord were as said sitting down together on the boulder you were both sitting on before the cat demon/Sansuki incident. Everyone else... They were doing stuff, Shin was surprisingly not drinking sake and eating in the bat cave, he was out get more and hunting some food for diner, leaving Adira, Rin and Ryochi alone. Not wanting to leave Adira, Rin and Ryochi alone, they decided to come and join you two.  
  
Just a few minutes ago, they went off to play hide and go seek, so you both were alone again. But sadly for you, Sesshoumaru removes you from his lap and stands up. You get up and notice a figure coming toward you two. As he gets closer you can see that he's looks no more than a teenager around the age of 14 or 15, light brown hair tied in a ponytail just below shoulder-length, wearing light blue gi/yukata and a dark green hakama, the only thing that sets him apart from humans are his pointy ears. He stands in front of you both and kneels.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru and lady of the western lands, you are invited to attend the convention at Kouseki Kurimuson castle in the northern lands. I am Gyki, and I will be your guide, if you accept your invitation to attend."  
  
"Accepted" Sesshoumaru replies and Gyki stands up.  
  
"Good, follow me..." Gyki says and turns around, starting to walk away and sprouts bird-like wings from his back. Sesshoumaru follows after him and you grab onto his gi sleeve before he walks any further.  
  
"I'm coming, right?" You ask and he glances back at you blankly.  
  
You hold on tighter to Sesshoumarus' neck as he leaps through the air following the eagle demon Gyki who's soaring through the atmosphere in front of you, guiding Sesshoumaru to the castle. Earlier, Sesshoumaru was reluctant to let you come with him, but you gave him a few reasons why and he let up. Before you left you told Adira where you were going and she was left to baby-sit, Rin and Ryochi until Shin came back. You peek over Sesshoumarus' shoulder to see you're approaching a rather large castle, larger than the one where Sesshoumaru supposedly destroyed Naraku at. Large wooden walls barricades the castle creating a stronger defense for outside attacks. Gyki swoops down and lands down in front of the entrance and Sesshoumaru follows. You get off of Sesshoumaru back and watch Gyki talk with a guard within and the gates start to open.  
  
When the gates are fully open you follow Sesshoumaru inside and notice very tasteful garden inside, with the colors coordinating around black, shades of red and blues. You are lead down a stone footpath, avoiding stepping on the grass and in the garden. You head up the castle porch stairs, finally getting to the entrance, in front Gyki slides open the door and enter, Sesshoumaru follows and you follow after him. Inside you notice servants running around busily and you notice one walk up to Gyki.  
  
"A meeting is about to start currently, Maja will take you there and the lady will be taken care." Gyki says to Sesshoumaru and he nods and follows Maja down the hall, just before giving you one last glance. Gyki then signals for another servant to come and one walks up. "Lady (Insert Name), this Risa she will show you to your room." Gyki says and you nod. "Well, I have to go now, bye!" Gyki says, then bows and walks off.  
  
"Um, Lady (Insert Name), please follow me..." Risa says and starts to walk down and you follow her. Risa had auburn chin-length hair, slightly paled skin, tan colored eyes, pointy ears and was wearing a kimono; the regular maids outfit colors of pale blue and dark blue. "Lady (Insert Name), your not a demon are you?" Risa asks looking up.  
  
"Um, no..." You reply.  
  
"I didn't think so..." She replies smiling. "Would you rather go to the hot springs before going to your room?"  
  
"Sure..." You say and she nods.  
  
"Alright, follow me" She says and turns a corner with you following behind. After a while of passing many doors and turning corners you and Risa finally reach the entrance to the spring, which has a room for itself. "This is the entrance to the spring." She says and points to the hallway to your right. "That's the female spring" She then points to the left. "And that's the male spring, here's a towel." She says and hands one to you. "I'll wait here until you come back and take you to your room, take your time!" She says and pushes you lightly to the female spring entrance.  
  
"Um, thanks..." You say and head off into the female spring, walking down the wooded hallway, which then lead you into a changing room.  
  
In the room had many shelves up to hold ones' clothing and there were only a few people in the changing room, not that you were paying attention to them, but all of them were demons though. You head into an empty aisle and quickly remove your clothes to put on the towel, and then head to the front of the changing room and out the door leading to the outside. Your bare feet steps onto the warm stony surface of the path below and you continue to walk down the footpath looking for an empty spring. You find one and head toward and slowly descend into the hot, spring h2o. You suddenly hear a loud, shrill voice coming toward you.  
  
"Did you see her!!? That dirty, human was here with Sesshoumaru!!" The voice says stomping down the footpath toward the spring you're lounging in.  
  
Turn to page: 19  
  
Banzai! Chapter completed! Oh, and thanks for answering the question asked in the last chapter, your relationship with Sesshoumaru will get more serious, I suppose. That's all I really have to say right now... That is unless; you want to hear me rant about life in general... But, uh, that's kind of really irrelevant right now.... Also, Gyki-kun is one of my original characters, so he's like a special guest star or something...  
  
Gi- I don't really know if this term is actually used, because when I did research I never found it, anywhere, but in some fanfictions, Kenshin fanfictions, mostly. But, this term is suppose to represent the coat thing that Kenshin wears and Inuyasha wears. Well, anyways, earlier in the story when I put yukata, gi was supposed to be there.  
  
Yukata- This is a long, kimono-like thing, which was worn in the era Kenshin was in as a sleeping garment and today more or less in Japan, it's worn for more than sleeping in, like a fashion trend, I suppose.  
  
Anyways, ja!


	18. chapter 18

Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(fun) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"That usually happens when the user is inexperienced, sometimes..." He replies and crouches. "Come on, lets go get some ramen!" He says and you frown, but get on his back anyway...  
  
After getting water and eating ramen with everyone, you go out with Adira to practice using your sword. You inhale deeply, trying to catch your breathe and stab the Kyojin into the ground. The Kyojin hasn't at all made an attempt to take over your body. Adira is a good fighter and wields her shiny, new katana, the one she just bought, well, but the Kyojin doesn't seem affected by her. From about a yard away from you, she wipes her brow and sheathes her sword.  
  
"I'm done training for today, (Insert Name); I'm going back..." Adira says and turns around and starts to walk away.  
  
"Ok!" You reply back and remove the Kyojin from the ground and practice an attack.  
  
"You're not coming?" Adira asks turning around.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay out for a little while longer and work on my moves..." You answer.  
  
"Ok" Adira then walks off.  
  
You continue to practice your moves, defenses and attacks. You pause and notice Inuyasha sitting in a tree not far from you. You smile and walk toward him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" You then reach up and attempt to climb the tree, but he grabs your hand and pulls you up into his arms and lap. You lay back and rest your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you help me train with the Kyojin? Please?" You ask looking up at him and he raises a brow. His face twitches slightly and he smacks his cheek. A tiny pancake floats down and onto his gi sleeve.  
  
"Myouga!"  
  
"Nice to see you again to, lord Inuyasha!" Myouga says and he slowly pops back into his round, regular body. You stare at the tiny flea demon confused a bit, but smile anyway. "And you're looking pretty as always, Lady (Insert Name)!"  
  
"Uh, thanks..." You reply.  
  
"What are you doing here, Myouga?" Inuyasha asks slightly annoyed at the flea demons' entrance.  
  
"There was a rumor going on that the Kyojin has been released and I decided to come see if it was true. I see it is..." He says looking down at the Kyojin.  
  
"But Mr. Myouga, what's so special about the Kyojin that there's a rumor going about it?" You ask.  
  
"The Kyojin is a very powerful sword! It was wielded by Midoriko herself and her ancestors!" Myouga says.  
  
"Eh? I didn't know that... I just found it in the basement of her cave... It was stabbed through a skeleton..." You say remembering the skeletons' parched fangs.  
  
"A skeleton?" Myouga asks rubbing his small chin. "There's something I'm suppose to remember about that now... But, I just forgot, I gotta go see ya' later!" Myouga says and hops away.  
  
After a while you and Inuyasha go back to the village. You guys then decide to stay there for the rest of the day, off doing separate things. Shippou was off pestering Inuyasha, Miroku was probably hanging somewhere with them and you, Sango and Adira were, after getting done putting flowers on the graves, drinking tea on the porch of Sangos' old house. You then spot a girl pass out right in front of the village gates, you run toward her, followed by Sango and Adira.  
  
"Hey, um, are you ok?" You ask the girl kneeling down beside her. The girl looks up breathing heavily, her face slightly bruised on one side.  
  
"We need help... The village... My village is being attacked!" She says, struggling to get up and Sango helps her.  
  
"Where is your village? We can help."  
  
"That way!" The girl points down from the direction she came in.  
  
After gathering up everyone, you all headed off to the girls' village. You've learned that her name is Risa and her village is being attacked by some kind of... Fox-looking, golden-haired demon... Now that was kind of familiar... Then she described this other guy, who she described as kind of short and had teeth like a vampire... Not familiar... She was now riding ahead, piggyback-style on Inuyashas' back, guiding him to her village; you not being able to ride on Inuyashas' back rode on Kirara with Sango, then there wasn't anymore room on Kirara for a third person, so Miroku had to ride on Shippou, who has actually gotten stronger, but is still lagging behind....  
  
Ahead Inuyasha lands, which looks like is in the village. Kirara and Shippou follows. Strange thing is, there aren't any demons attacking in the village, but there is proof that they've been here and on top of all the damage, many injured villagers. Hours later, you've healed some of the villagers and helped some with normal medicines, too. But, sooner or later you ran out of supplies and there were only a few people that needed help left. The girl, Risa then volunteered to guide a few of you to the next village, where you could restock up on supplies. You and Inuyasha decide to go with her, leaving Sango, Miroku, Adira and Shippou to look after the villagers. You three head toward the next village, on foot through the forest because Risa said it's not that far away.  
  
Up until now, you haven't had that much time to get a proper study on Risa, who was kind of getting suspicious of right now, or it was just that you're paranoid... Around the age of 15 or 14, Risa had shoulder-length, wavy, auburn hair, slightly paled skin, not-an-ordinary-eye-color tan and was wearing a purple and dark blue kimono which was now kind of dirty and ripped at the hems from running.  
  
"The village is just a bit further..." She says, just then starting to breathe heavily, starting to have a coughing fit. She then falls to her knees coughing and holding her stomach which and now it looked like blood was soaking through her kimono in her stomach area.  
  
"Miss Risa, are you ok?!" You ask, patting her on the back.  
  
"...Yes, I'm fine... But, I think I was poisoned by one of the demons that attacked my village..." She says, coughing after every other word.  
  
"But... If you thought you were poisoned why didn't you stay at the village!" Inuyasha says coming to help.  
  
"It can not be helped now; I'm sorry Mr. Inuyasha...." She says looking up at Inuyasha and she glances over your shoulder. "Lets go there instead, the people there might be able to help..." She says pointing in back of you. You turn and just now see the large castle, surrounded by large gates in back of you. How strange... You just now noticed it...  
  
You three decide to go to the castle and hopefully they'll give you some help... You soon approach the gates and talk to the guards about Risas' situation, they let you three in and you then proceed to the entrance. Upon entering through the gates you notice the huge garden, lurking around you in colors of black, blues and reds. You three finally get to the castle porch and the entrance to get in slides open, but not by itself of course, by a person on the inside of the castle. That person is around the age of 15 or 16, has light brown hair tied in a ponytail just below shoulder- length, wearing light blue gi/yukata and a dark green hakama. He looks at you and Inuyasha confusedly.  
  
"Hello, I'm Gyki, what are you doing here at this time of-"He then notices Risa who's on Inuyashas' back. "Oh dear..." He then beckons for some people inside the house to come. Some comes, who look like maids mostly. "Get this poor woman to a doctor, hurry!" Gyki orders and the maids do what he say, taking Risa inside. "Please come in... To wait for your friend..." He says to you and Inuyasha. You shrug, but cautiously walk in, followed by Inuyasha.  
  
Gyki then leads you two down a hall and into a small den looking area that already has tea there. You three sit and you give him your names, politely, while he pours you some tea and you learn that Gyki is not the owner of the castle just an assistant to whomever the owner is and that the name of the castle is Kouseki Kurimuson.  
  
"Miss (Insert Name), would you like to take a dip in the castles' hot springs while waiting?" Gyki asks and takes a sip of tea.  
  
"Thanks, but that won't be necessary, I'm fine..." You reply sitting your tea down on the small table.  
  
"Nonsense! You look tired and every woman deserves a little time off her feet anyway, go to the springs and enjoy yourself, Miss (Insert Name)!" Gyki says.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Maids, take Miss (Insert Name) to the hot springs, please!" Gyki says clapping his hands. Two maids step into the room and drag you out. You glance back at Inuyasha helplessly and he seems to be snickering at the moment.  
  
After a while of dragging you down a couple halls the two maids finally let you go and let you walk on your own. You finally reach what looks like the entrance to the spring and the maids stop there.  
  
"Miss (Insert Name), this is the entrance to the spring." One of the maids says and points to the hallway to your right. "That's the female spring" She then points to the left. "And that's the male spring, here's a towel." She says and the other maid hands one to you. "There will be a maid waiting for you here until you come back and take you back to Lord Gyki take your time!" She says and pushes you lightly to the female spring entrance.  
  
Turn to page: 20  
  
Banzai! Chapter completed! Also, Gyki-kun is one of my original characters, so he's like a special guest star or something...  
  
Gi- I don't really know if this term is actually used, because when I did research I never found it, anywhere, but in some fanfictions, Kenshin fanfictions, mostly. But, this term is suppose to represent the coat thing that Kenshin wears and Inuyasha wears. Well, anyways, earlier in the story when I put yukata, gi was supposed to be there.  
  
Yukata- This is a long, kimono-like thing, which was worn in the era Kenshin was in as a sleeping garment and today more or less in Japan, it's worn for more than sleeping in, like a fashion trend, I suppose.  
  
Anyways, ja!


	19. chapter 19

Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(fun) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Did you see her!!? That dirty, human is here with Sesshoumaru!!" The voice says stomping down the footpath toward the spring you're lounging in.  
  
"Maybe you're mistaken, Lady Sansuki, Lord Sesshoumaru has never taken any liking to humans anyways, and why would he start now?" A girl that's probably with her says. You recognize the shrilly voice as the cat demon, Sansuki and plunge your head underwater, not wanting to get into a fight with her... Not now anyways...  
  
"I know what I saw and it was that human!!" Sansuki yells above water. You notice their blurry figures stop right in front of the spring your in from underwater.  
  
"Want to get in this one, Lady Sansuki?"  
  
"No, let's go down there, this smells like a human is drowning in it..." Sansuki says and the two figures head down the hall. You wait until they're springs away until you resurface again coughing and gasping for air. Sooner or later you calm down and sit back and close your eyes.  
  
"Hi (Insert Name)!" You open your eyes and jump to find Naomi, who you almost confused with the girl that recently attacked you, Kaori, sitting in front of you in the spring.  
  
"Hey Naomi..." You say and sigh.  
  
"What are you doing in a place like this, ?" Naomi asks sitting back.  
  
"I'm here with Sesshoumaru... He's attending the convention thing...."  
  
"Oh, I was invited to the convention... I don't know why though..." Naomi replies.  
  
Thirty minutes to an hour later more or less, you and Naomi leaves the springs wearing a castle provided, white yukata. You two part ways at the entrance and you meet up with Risa who's still waiting there; she then takes your clothes to wash them and then leads you to your room. After a while of walking through the castle halls and going up a few stairs you and Risa finally reach your room and Risa slides open the fusuma {sliding door}, blocking you from entering and steps out of your way.  
  
"Here's your room, Lady (Insert Name), please enjoy..." Risa says and you step inside and look around. "Oh and I will be back around diner time to help you get ready, see you later!" Risa says and bows.  
  
"Thanks, bye!" You reply back to Risa and she slides the fusuma closed then walks away.  
  
You look around the room you'll be staying in to see that it's fairly big and very elegant. In the room there was an already made nice size, futon with pretty silk sheets, a couple of cushions here and there, a small low table, and a small mantelpiece. You walk over to the table, sit on the cushion beside it and slide the Kyojin under the table, which you've had hooked on to your yukata since you've left the spring. You then look around for any hair combing device in the room and you don't see one so you rake your hand through your slightly wet hair, running out the small tangles... After improving your hair as much as you could, from the wet look you walk over to the futon and lay on the soft, warm silk sheets. You roll over on your side slightly, now feeling the silk caress your cheek and you gradually close your eyes, until you hear the fusuma slide open and close, quickly. You promptly sit up and look toward the entrance to see Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, how did your meeting go?" You ask smiling slightly.  
  
"Well..." He says and you nod slightly and lay back down.  
  
"...How long are we going to be here for them to give us rooms?" You ask. "But, it's kind of comfy here..." You say smiling lazily referring to futon. You feel the futon move and shift weight slightly and you glance to side- ways to see Sesshoumaru has joined in on your lounge.  
  
"An exact time hasn't been made yet, but probably nothing more than a week." He answers.  
  
"Oh, that doesn't sound long..." You say still pleased with the comfortableness of the futon. You roll over slightly, and lay your head on his shoulder and you then feel his arm wrap around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You listen to his heartbeat even out and feel his chest rise and fall and feel him lightly run his clawed hand through your still, moist hair. Feeling most comfortable in this position, laying your head on his chest you slowly start to fall asleep.  
  
"Excuse me? Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady (Insert Name)?" A voice says outside the door and you recognize it as Risa. You slowly get up, followed by Sesshoumaru and head to the door/fusuma and slide it open where Risa appears.  
  
"Yes, Miss Risa?"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru is being called to a meeting before dining..." Risa says and bows. Sesshoumaru nods and exits the room. "Lady (Insert Name), I've been ordered by Lord Gyki to give you something to wear to dine..." Risa says and enters the room with other maids following carrying several different kinds of kimonos.  
  
"Um, thanks..." You say and approach the maids' with kimonos. After a few minutes of looking through the kimonos you find one you like and the other maids, except for Risa bow and leave.  
  
"Do you need help putting it on Lady (Insert Name)?" Risa asks.  
  
"No, thanks anyway, but I think I'll manage..." You answer.  
  
"Alright, I'll be out here..." Risa says and steps out the room, sliding the door close behind her. You change into the kimono and Risa comes back in with things to do your hair. "Are you enjoying your room with Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady (Insert Name)?" Risa asks as she fixes your hair.  
  
"Yea, the futon here is nicer than the one I have back home..." You reply and Risa starts to giggle.  
  
"I bet it must be nice, too, to share a room with such a powerful demon, like Lord Sesshoumaru... Better yet, get to travel with him... I envy you Lady !" Risa says and sighs.  
  
"Wh-what? We-we're sharing a room?" You ask as a light blush shades your cheeks.  
  
"...Yes, um, you didn't know? If that's a problem I can arrange-"  
  
"No, it's ok, really! So, um how long have you been working here Miss Risa?" You ask changing the subject.  
  
"A few days after the castle was created..."  
  
"Eh? That long? That must be why you don't get lost in here."  
  
"Actually the castle was created just last week... I've been a servant here for only a few days..."  
  
"Oh, that's strange... Who's the owner?" You ask. 'But, why is a convention being held at a newly made place like this...?' You think to yourself frowning.  
  
"I haven't seen the owner... None of the servants of my rank has, but I've heard he has never left his room since he's came into the castle." Risa replies.  
  
"That's all you heard about him?" You ask.  
  
"Well, yes and I heard he is going to attend dinner to meet the guests..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well, I'm done... You look very pretty, Lady (Insert Name)!" Risa says smiling and backing away towards the door.  
  
"Uh, thanks, Miss Risa..." You say and stand up.  
  
"Well, follow me dinner should be ready by now." She says and slides open the fusuma and steps out the room, you follow.  
  
You follow Risa down the hall, down another hall, down the stairs and then down some more halls. You and Risa then exit through doors and walk down a bridge like hall, where the outside was on either sides, a small stairwell that entered into the garden on one side and a roof covered the whole thing. You follow Risa down the hall and she stops in front of the two guards who seem to be guarding the doors behind them.  
  
"Lady (Insert Name), this is the entrance to the dining area, Lord Sesshoumaru is in there..." Risa says.  
  
"Um, thanks for your help, Miss Risa..." You say and she nods, bows and walks away.  
  
The guard guys open the doors for you and you proceed through. You enter the dining area to see it's an indeed, very large room with many... Demons in it... Everyone here is dressed up, except for the few maids around... As you walk through the room some give you strange glances and double- takes. You then spot Sesshoumaru leaning on a wall and walk toward him and see that he has his eyes closed, either he was napping or just completely bored stiff...  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru!" You say smiling and he opens his eyes and... Starts to stare... To your discomfort. "Sess-"  
  
"The feast is ready, will all guests please be seated!!" You hear a voice say and notice it as Gyki.  
  
The guests around the room start to head to the three large, low tables in back of the room against the wall. You follow Sesshoumaru to the middle table and sit beside him. On the table there were many different kinds of foods and such. You look around and see that most of the guests have started eating. You look towards the door and notice a shady guy enter followed by the guards, then Gyki walk up to him and bow. 'He must be the owner...' You think to yourself watching.  
  
Turn to page: 21  
  
Banzai chapter completed!! Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the lateness... Anyways, in the reviews, a reviewer, Sparrow666, requested a lemon... Right now, I'm not sure about it, but I'll see what I can do... Also, Gyki's name is pronounced Guy-key....  
  
Fusuma- A sliding paper door, thicker than a shoji...  
  
Shoji- Sliding paper door...  
  
Oh, and if you'd like to know more about kimono's or just design your own go here-

http:www. geocities. com /kkfan007/ fzone4/ funfacts. html (Without the spaces...)

(GYPSY-CHAN'S FUN FACTS ZONE, does not belong to me under any circumstances and I am just using it to help the readers...)  
  
Later!


	20. chapter 20

Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!  
  
Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name  
  
(fun) = your full name  
  
{ } = note from author  
  
Chapter 20  
  
You head off into the female spring, walking down the wooded hallway, which then lead you into a changing room. In the room had many shelves up to hold ones' clothing and wasn't at all being used at the time. You head into an empty aisle and quickly remove your clothes to put on the towel, and then head to the front of the changing room and out the door leading to the outside. Your bare feet steps onto the warm stony surface of the path below and you continue to walk down the footpath looking for an empty spring. You find one and head toward it, and then slowly descend into the hot, spring h2o.  
  
You lean back into the spring and your chin dips into the hot spring water. You feel the warm water soothe your aching muscles that you just now noticed is aching. You start to close your eyes, but not planning on falling asleep.  
  
"Hello (Insert Name)!" You open your eyes and jump to find Naomi, who you almost confused with the girl that recently attacked you, Kaori, sitting in front of you in the spring.  
  
"Hi Naomi..." You say and sigh, then blink. "Um, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Earlier, I was at a village that was in need of help, there was a lack of supplies so I went off to find the nearest village... I didn't and I found this place, Mr. Gyki let me in and said that he was sending a pack of soldiers there to help... Mr. Gyki insisted I stay here and rest awhile..." She finishes.  
  
"Oh, that's strange... Me and Inuyasha are here for the same reason... But, a girl led us here and she was poisoned, so Mr. Gyki had her taken to the castle doctors, I think..." You reply and lean back into the water. "I think something could be up..."  
  
"That definitely sounds suspicious... But maybe it could be a coincidence..." Naomi replies.  
  
"Well, coincidence or trap... Let's just enjoy this nice, cozy spring while we still can instead of worrying..." You say and close your eyes.  
  
Sooner or later, you and Naomi leaves the springs wearing a castle provided, white yukata. You two part ways at the entrance and you meet up with one of the maids, who brought you here, whose name is Maja. Maja takes your clothes to wash them and then leads you to a room. After a while of walking through the castle halls and going up a few stairs you and Maja finally reach your room and Maja slides open the fusuma {sliding door}, blocking you from entering and steps out of your way.  
  
"Here's your room, Lady , please enjoy..." Maja says and you step inside a bit hesitant and look around suspiciously. "I will be back with your clothes soon..." Maja says.  
  
"Thanks, bye!" You reply back to Maja and she bows and slides the fusuma closed then walks away.  
  
You look around the room you'll be staying in to see that it's fairly big and very elegant. In the room there was an already made nice size, futon with pretty silk sheets, a couple of cushions here and there, a small low table, and a small mantelpiece. You walk over to the table, sit on the cushion beside it and slide the Kyojin under the table, which you've had hooked on to your yukata since you've left the spring.  
  
You then look around for any hair combing device in the room and you don't see one so you rake your hand through your slightly wet hair, running out the small tangles... After improving your hair as much as you could, from the wet look you walk over to the futon and lay on the soft, warm silk sheets. You roll over on your side slightly, now feeling the silk caress your cheek and you gradually close your eyes, until you hear the fusuma slide open and close, quickly. You promptly sit up and look toward the entrance to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha..." You greet smiling and lay back down.  
  
"Hey..." He replies.  
  
"This place has comfy futons..." You say smiling lazily. You feel the futon move and shift weight slightly and you glance to side-ways to see Inuyasha has joined in on your recline.  
  
You roll over slightly, and lay your head on his shoulder and you then feel his arm wrap around your waist, pulling you closer to him. You listen to his heartbeat even out and feel his chest rise and fall and feel him lightly run his clawed hand through your still, moist hair. Feeling most comfortable in this position, laying your head on his chest you close your eyes.  
  
"Ne, Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you think it's-"You're cut off by-  
  
"Excuse me? Lady (Insert Name), Lord Inuyasha?" A voice says outside the door and you recognize it as Maja. You slowly sit up, followed by Inuyasha and head to the door/fusuma and slide it open where Maja appears.  
  
"Yes, Miss Maja?"  
  
"I've brought back your clothes from cleaning them." She says and hands you your clothes, which aren't in the least bit moist. 'Well, that was quick...' You think to yourself.  
  
"Thanks..." You reply.  
  
"No problem... Also, Lord Gyki has requested you and Lord Inuyasha to join him for dinner in regard of your sick friend..." She says and you nod. "I'll be down the hall, when you're ready..." She says and bows, then walks off. You slide the door closed and notice Inuyasha still lying down, with his arms folded behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Ne, Inuyasha?" You say and walk towards him.  
  
"What?" He says and closes his eyes.  
  
"I wanna change..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Ok, soo?" You gesture to the door, looking down at him.  
  
"...What?" He says opening one eye and looking up at you.  
  
"This is the part where you leave the room, so I can change..." You say, glancing around the room and rubbing a darkening cheek lightly. Inuyasha sits up and sighs and rolls his eyes.  
  
"Why? It's not like there's anything I haven't-"  
  
"Inuyasha! Get out!" You yell glaring and pointing towards the door, with a flame of ki igniting around you.  
  
He gets frightened look and flees. You sigh and start to change into your now clean gi and hakama, while remembering the incident that happened in the pass year that Inuyasha just brought up... In the pass year, once you decided to bathe in a nearby river and sooner or later you were done so you got out you found Inuyasha there... Staring, which pretty much, soon lead to violence... He said he thought you were in trouble and it was an accident... But, the way he looked at you, wasn't one of his average stares... And it looked like he was- You shake away the thought blushing and finish putting on your hakama and gi.  
  
You exit the room to find Inuyasha waiting for you outside. You then both walk down the hall and find Maja then she leads you both to where dinner is being held. After a while of walking she finally stops in front of the door and slides it open for you. You thank her and she bows then walks away. You both enter and you notice Naomi sitting next to a low table on a cushion, talking to Gyki who's sitting across from her.  
  
"Mr. Inuyasha, Miss (Insert Name), pleasure of you to join me and Miss Naomi, please sit!" Gyki says looking up at you two. You both sit down, you beside Naomi and Inuyasha beside you. "...Well, I'm going to see what's keeping dinner, please wait here!" Gyki says and gets and exits the room.  
  
"I think you could be right about this being a trap, (Insert Name)..." Naomi whispers to you.  
  
"Yea, but why would he want to trap us?" You whisper back.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha asks, placing an elbow on the table and resting his cheek in his palm.  
  
"We're-"Just then Gyki walks back into the room and sits back down.  
  
"The dinner should here anytime now" He says smiling brightly. "Also, I suppose the lord will be attending dinner with us today..."  
  
"The lord?" Naomi asks raising a brow.  
  
"Lord Blade, he owns this castle." Gyki answers. The door slides open and you turn to it, expecting foods, but instead shudder slightly, at the person who seems to be glowering at you and only you somewhat intensely... Who must be the castle lord, Lord Blade...?  
  
Turn to page: 22  
  
Banzai chapter completed!! Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the lateness... Anyways, in the reviews, a reviewer, Sparrow666, requested a lemon... Right now, I'm not sure about it, but I'll see what I can do... Also, Gyki's name is pronounced Guy-key....  
  
Fusuma- A sliding paper door, thicker than a shoji...  
  
Shoji- Sliding paper door...  
  
Oh, and if you'd like to know more about kimono's or just design your own go here-

http: www. geocities. com /kkfan007/ fzone4/ funfacts. html (Without the spaces...)

(GYPSY-CHAN'S FUN FACTS ZONE, does not belong to me under any circumstances and I am just using it to help the readers...)  
  
Later! 


	21. chapter 21

Konbanwa!! Domo arigatou gozaimasu for your reviews!!

Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name

(fun) = your full name

{ } = note from author

Chapter 21

'He must be the owner...' You think to yourself watching. Gyki leads the shady guy into the room's light and the shady guy's appearance is revealed.

The shady, owner guy had pale skin, slightly peach and looked no more than around the age of eighteen. He had short, black spiky hair and wearing a red, baggy gi with fancy designs on it and a black hakama. Him and Gyki continues heading toward the middle table as you notice his eyes slowly roam the room and stop on you. The shady guy's icy, teal eyes send you a bitter glare that you feel yourself paralyze under.

"(Insert Name).. Are you ok?" Your left eye twitches slightly and you blink. Coming back to reality, you turn around toward Sesshoumaru.

"Yea, I'm fine..." You say and smile. Sesshoumaru nods with a slightly unbelieving look.

"Good evening honored guests and employees!" You hear a voice say and the conversations around the room level down to whispers. You turn toward the voice to see the shady guy/owner at the end of your table standing, you notice his eyes glint slightly toward you and you decide to avoid eye contact with for now on. "Your presence is welcomed and flattered, thank you all for attending this gathering and the opening of Kouseki Kurimuson! And I, Lord Cole Blade, I'm flattered..." He says smirking. "But, for now feast, drink and be merry. The conference is soon to come!" He says and sits.

The level of whispers around the room level up again to conversation volume and soon eating commence. Soon, eating stops and the tête-à-têtes around the room rise as people walk around and conversing. You notice someone start to have a one-sided conversation with Sesshoumaru. You feel a tap on the shoulder and turn.

"Hi (Insert Name)!" Naomi says smiling slightly, also wearing a kimono, but unknown to you if castle provided or not.

"Hey Naomi!" You greet back, with a small smile of your own.

"Hey, do you want to go check out the garden with me? I heard they have some pretty rare flowers!" Naomi says looking happier than usually. 'Must be the strong sake...' You inwardly muse to yourself and shrug.

"Um, sure..." You reply and get up, glancing backwards towards Sesshoumaru, then following Naomi off to the garden.

You both exit through the large room's entrance to the garden and leave the porch steps, to once again meet with the grasses crunch beneath your getas. You notice the day have faded to night as you walk through the path area looking at the flowers. Naomi walks ahead of you looking around. You look at the pretty flowers and smile slightly at the pleasant smell. You reach toward one of the odd-looking plants, sort of attracted to it somehow. You stroke a petal and move slowly up the thorny stem avoiding pricks. Your finger stops at the rim of the flower and you lean in to sniff with glazed over eyes.

"(Insert Name), don't get too close to the plants! They could be dangerous!" You hear Naomi say up ahead.

You blink and look down at the plant. You circle your finger around its rim and lean away from it. You spot another pretty flower and walk toward it. You start to lean in toward the plant until you hear someone approach you from behind.

"Excuse me, miss that plant can drool acid that can deteriorate the human skin..." You hear the voice behind you say. You look down at the plant and notice drool slowly leak down over its petals. You back away from the flower, now knowing it was a bad idea to venture out into the garden... "You're Lady (Insert Name), with Lord Sesshoumaru, right?"

"Yes" You answer and turn around toward the mystery person to find the castle lord himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Lady (Insert Name), as you know I'm Lord Cole Blade, lord of the castle..." He says smiling politely, but you feel something eerily familiar about that smile.

"Hi, uh, nice to meet you, too." You say smiling back politely and you suddenly feel the shikon jewel twitch against your chest, which is something it doesn't do not at all often...

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here is enjoyable, Lady (Insert Name) and maybe later I can give you a tour?" He says as his polite smile turns into a smirk, moving in closer to you.

"Yea, maybe later..." You answer feeling _just a tad_ uncomfortable, backing away equally as his approach; you hear the drip of the plant saliva drop against the ground in back of you.

"Well, I can't wait until later, then..." He says and takes your hand and brushes his lips across your wrist lightly. You shutter at the feeling and start to pull your hand away, until you see him look up at you and notice sharp, faultless, fangs protrude from his mouth and grace your wrist. His eyes glint at you and you feel yourself numb and freeze under his glare as your eyes widen. The feeling of his fangs slowly squeezing into your wrist is unknown to you.

"Hey (Insert Name)!!" You twitch as your eyes go back to normal and you wrench your hand away from the castle lord. "Hello Mr. Blade..." Naomi says greeting him.

"Yes, hello" He replies standing up straightly, glancing at Naomi then back towards you. You indignantly rub your wrist lightly confusedly looking down at it.

"Are you ok, (Insert Name)?" Naomi asks looking down towards your hand rubbing your wrist.

"Yea, I'm ok..." You reply and stop rubbing you wrist. "I'm going to go inside now..." You say and head up the porch steps back into the castle.

"I'm going, too..." You hear the castle lord say in back of you.

"Wait! Mr. Blade, um, what kind of plant is this?" You hear Naomi ask, stopping the lord from following you.

You enter the room and after a while of small chit-chat you find Sesshoumaru and decide to hang around him. Later on, after getting everyone's attention, Gyki declared the feast over and the guests could retire to their rooms if they wished. So, in the end you were lead by Sesshoumaru back to you're room after waving goodnight to Naomi first. After passing hall from hall and stairs, you both finally get there and just when you're about to enter, someone calls out to Sesshoumaru and he stays out to talk to them. You enter the room to find it dark, obviously because no candles were lit and the light of the day wasn't glaring through walls. You step through the room about to fall out on the futon, but remember you have a kimono on and you have to change.

You glance backwards at the door and assume you enough time to change. You quickly change out of the kimono and into your yukata and put the kimono and accessories in what seems to be the closet. You sit down on the futon and run your fingers through your hair. Just then the shoji slides open and close and you glance sideways to see it's Sesshoumaru, who seems to be removing some of his armor. You look away once you notice his out-line in the dark taking off more than armor, his gi. A tint of crimson graces your cheeks as you feel the futon shift and you reach up and twirl a lock of hair around your finger. You shift positions on the futon, so that you're lying down, but still sitting up on you're elbows with a die-hard blush on your face.

"Is something wrong?" You look towards the dog demon that's sitting up besides you and shakes your head gesturing 'no'. Even in the dark you could see his honey-golden eyes that seem to be scanning you and looking for one specific result...

"I'm fine..." You answer and he raises an eye-brow. "...I'm fine, really... I-I just didn't know we were going to share a room _and_ a futon together.... Well, not that I think it's bad or anything... I think I'm just-"A finger seem to have found it's way to your mouth stopping you from proceeding your embarrassed sentence, livening the shade of red that never seemed to vacant your cheeks.

The dog lord nods as if understanding, as a smirk appears on his façade. His finger removes itself and he slowly moves in and finally presses his lips against yours. His tongue slides across your bottom lip and just as soon you give him entrance. His hand caresses your cheek lightly, unnoticed by you being lost in the kiss. His hand slowly descends over your neck, down your chest, over your natural mound, pausing and sending you a slightly hot sensation that radiates through your whole. You wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, lying flat on the futon. His hand stops at your yukata sash and tugs on it, loosening its grip around your waist. His hand slides within over your tummy and ever so slowly upwards... He hand reaches the base of your breast and-

"Excuse, Lord Sesshoumaru? Lady (Insert Name)? Um, Lord Blade wishes to speak with Lord Sesshoumaru!" A voice outside the door says.

Sesshoumaru breaks your lip-lock and you feel a low, annoyed growl rumbling in his chest. He shifts and sits up faces toward the door. You shift and sit up beside him.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru... Can't you talk to him tomorrow?" You ask grabbing his arm and looking up at him.

Sesshoumaru smirks, leans in toward you and presses his lips against yours and pushes you back once again flat against the futon. He breaks the kiss again and gets up. He walks toward the door, but not before putting on his gi first, he then walks out the room leaving you alone. You stare at the door at first surprised, but then annoyed. You fall back onto the futon and glare at the ceiling.

"Sesshoumaru no baka!" You mutter and roll over on you side.

Turn to Page: 23

Chapter done! Sorry for the lateness... 'Reads over lime' I am soo amateur, but that's for you guys to decide... What a limp chapter I've written --... Should the rating go up now, though? And also a lime is milder than a lemon, if you didn't know...

Baka- A Japanese word that I couldn't help to not put in. English synonyms for it are- jerk, fool, idiot, stupid, moron.... And other equivalents to jerk or stupid...

Geta- These are the sandals looking, foot-wear that you wear with kimonos and such... As seen on Rurouni Kenshin as Kaoru's and Kenshin's use of footwear.

Shikon Jewel- Of course you know what it is, but I haven't mentioned it not many times and the story revolves around it still... With you possessing the shikon no tama, but still not becoming one with it makes the demons that's attending the convention think you're not human because of the powerful aura and ki it's giving off... Yet, they don't know you have it...

Alright, please stay tuned for the next installment of the sequel to Reincarnation of Midoriko! – The Return! : Sesshoumaru Version!

Later!


	22. Chapter 22

Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!

Notes:

(Insert Name)= your name

(fun) = your full name

{ } = note from author

Chapter 22

Just as soon as yours and the castle lords' eyes meet, they break as the castle lords' assistant, Gyki comes in between.

"Lord Blade, these are the guests, Mr. Inuyasha, Miss (Insert Name) and Miss Naomi." Gyki says pointing as he lists names.

"Nice to meet you all..." The lord says and bows. You all say your greetings and Lord Blade sits across from you next to Gyki.

Then the maid's walk in carrying trays and trays full of food. You all eat as Gyki tries to keep a conversation going on around the table... After a while you all finish eating and a small chat forms around the table about the castle. So the castle _was_ just built a few days ago and _what? _Lord Blade just moved here from a foreign country... He looks pure Japanese, but hey looks can be deceiving... A few minutes later, trying to avoid speaking of himself, Lord Blade asks if you'd want to take a tour of the castle or the garden perhaps.

You and Naomi agree to the offer wanting to see the pretty flowers in the garden and Inuyasha just goes along with it, not paying attention anyway. You all head to the garden, passing hall after hall and corner after corner, in the maze shaped castle. The crisp grass crunch below you as you step foot in the garden leaving the castle's porch and you notice how late it seemed to have gotten, seeing the stars spreading twinkle down at you.

The lord, Gyki and Naomi walks ahead while you and Inuyasha follow behind looking at the strange flowers and plants. You look at the pretty flowers and smile slightly at the nice smell. You reach toward one of the odd-looking plants, sort of attracted to it somehow. You stroke a petal and move slowly up the thorny stem avoiding pricks. Your finger stops at the rim of the flower and you lean in to sniff with glazed over eyes.

"We shouldn't get too close to the plants! Some could be fatal!" You hear Gyki say up ahead.

You blink and look down at the plant. You circle your finger around its rim and lean away from it. You spot another pretty flower and walk toward it. You start to lean in toward the plant until you hear someone approach you from behind.

"Excuse me, Miss (Insert Name) that plant can drool acid that can deteriorate the human skin..." You hear the voice behind you say. You look down at the plant and notice drool slowly leak down over its petals. You back away from the flower, now knowing it was a bad idea to venture out into the garden...

"Thanks for telling me that..." You say sheepishly rubbing the back of your neck and turning around to find Lord Blade.

"No problem, Miss (Insert Name)..." He replies. "It's nice to meet you personally, though..." He says smiling politely.

"..Nice to meet you, too.." You reply smiling back. Then you suddenly feel the shikon jewel twitch against your chest, which is something it doesn't do not at all often...

"Well, I hope however long you'll be here is enjoyable, Miss (Insert Name) and maybe later I can give you a personal tour of the whole castle?" He says as his polite smile shifts into a smirk and the shikon jewel once again twitches.

"Um, maybe later... And maybe Inuyasha would want to come, too..." You say backing a way a bit, just feeling _a tad bit_ uncomfortable by the creepy man's presence.

"Well, I can't wait until later, then..." He says and takes your hand and brushes his lips across your wrist lightly.

You shutter at the feeling and start to pull your hand away, until you see him look up at you and notice sharp, impeccable, fangs protrude from his mouth and grace your wrist. His eyes glint at you and you feel yourself numb and freeze under his glare as your eyes widen and glaze over. The feeling of his fangs slowly squeezing into your wrist is unknown to you.

A loud sneeze reaches your ears and material kind of like dandelion cotton washes over your face. You blink as some reaches your nose and sneeze, and then take away your hand from the castle lord. You look towards the source of the sneeze and notice Inuyasha somewhat far ahead of you rubbing his nose that seems to be tinged a bit red. You smile slightly and start to walk toward him until Lord Blade grabs onto your shoulder.

"Miss (Insert Name)?"

"I'll look forward to the tour, Lord Blade!" You say smiling looking over your shoulder. He blinks with a confused façade, which turns into a smirk, then a cheeky smile that's trying to find its way back to polite.

You continue your stride toward Inuyasha, trying to keep the smile on your outward features and keep your confusion inside. 'What a creepy guy... I think he was trying to bite me! They looked like fangs? Keh, now that's foreign, a human with fangs... What the hell is he suppose to be anyway? .... A vampire?' You think to yourself frowning approaching Inuyasha.

"What's wrong (Insert Name)?" Inuyasha asks and sneezes again.

"Nothing, I'm fine... I should be asking you the same thing..."

"...Alright... It's these damned flowers! They're making me sick!" Inuyasha says eyeing you suspiciously at first then returning his glare to the flowers.

"Well, maybe if you're literally sick of them we should go inside, then..." You say as an edge of worry cuts into your voice.

"I'll assist you two to your room..." Gyki says appearing beside you.

"Thanks..." You say to Gyki. You three then head back into the castle leaving Naomi and Lord Blade behind, you then remember Risa. "Um, Mr. Gyki what's happening to the girl we brought here, Risa?" You ask and Gyki blinks confused then frowns.

"One of the castle doctors has diagnosed her with very fatal poison and it will take some time to rid the poison from her body... I'm sure she'll be fine though because she is in good care..." Gyki says smiling.

"Oh... Can we see her?" You ask.

"No, the poison she has can spread and her doctors have used the last drop of the anti-poison to nurse her..." Gyki says.

"Oh, ok..." You reply slightly confused.

"I hope you know we're doing this for your protection, Miss (Insert Name), and also we're just trying to help..." Gyki says with a serious and straight face. "Well, here we are!" Gyki says with his smile returning, standing in front of your rooms' door.

"Thanks" You say smiling politely.

"No problem, enjoy your stay!" Gyki says and walks away. You enter the room, to notice through the dark because no candles were light; it's the same one you were once at... Or every guest room looks the same...

"When did we decide on staying the night?" Inuyasha asks with his arms folded behind his head and you sweatdrop.

"They probably did for us... But, there's no use of leaving now, so lets stay for just tonight, I'm sure everyone will be fine without us for the day..." You say smiling lazily and Inuyasha shrugs.

You walk towards the futon and sit down, then take off your footwear and slide the Kyojin under the table. You lay flat on the futon and start to close your eyes, drifting off, and then you notice something isn't right. You sit up once again being supported by your elbows. You see Inuyasha's outline in the dark sitting and leaning on the wall and frown seeing his head bowed... He couldn't be asleep already, like that...

"Ne, Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to sleep that way? Ya' know you can come sleep in the futon if you want..." You say glancing at his sitting form.

"No, this is fine..."

"Are you sure because I wouldn't mind... I know your back isn't easily hurt and stuff... But..."

"...Do you want me to?" Inuyasha asks looking up and even in the dark you could see his flaxen eyes looking back at you as you could tell a smirk forming on his face. You blush instantly and look away.

"I-you can do what you want!" You reply and roll over on your side facing away.

After a few seconds you feel the futon shift weights and an arm wrap tightly around your waist and start to roll you over, so you're laying flat again. Smirking, playful, golden eyes look down at you and you try to feign an annoyed look, which isn't working well. His lips press against yours softly, which slowly gets harder. His tongue glides across your bottom lip and you give him entrance. His hand makes his presence known on your hip squeezing lightly sending and slowly heading upwards and stopping at your gi sash and pulling it open and runs a hand over your stomach, under the tank top that you had on under the gi. You slip your arms out of the gi and wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer. His clawed hand runs upwards reaching the base of your breast and-

"Excuse me?" A voice outside the door asks.

Turn to page: 24

Chapter done! Sorry for the lateness... 'Reads over lime' I am soo amateur, but that's for you guys to decide... What a limp chapter I've written --... Should the rating go up now, though? And also a lime is milder than a lemon, if you didn't know...

Shikon Jewel- Of course you know what it is, but I haven't mentioned it not many times and the story revolves around it still... With you possessing the shikon no tama, but still not becoming one with it makes the demons that's attending the convention think you're not human because of the powerful aura and ki it's giving off... Yet, they don't know you have it...

Alright, please stay tuned for the next installment of the sequel to Reincarnation of Midoriko! – The Return! :Inuyasha Version!

Later!


	23. chapter 23

  
  
Hello everybody! Thanks for your reviews!!

Notes:

(Your Name) = your name

(fun) = your full name

{ } = note from author

Chapter 23

You shift in your seat barely paying attention to what was being said as you continue to pick at your miso soup. Earlier, somewhere around five or six o'clock am, or sometime between the maid, Risa had taken you earlier to a fitting and you two had gotten separated because of the commotion about a princess attending the convention was either pregnant or giving birth... Which got you lost in the castle for a while... Then somehow you were knocked, punched, or rammed into because after waking up again you found yourself back in your room with a few maids treating your aching skull.

You force back a yawn as some other demon dude started talking... You haven't seen Sesshoumaru all day which wasn't at all pleasant...And on top of that, this miso soup they're serving tasted like pooh... You glance at Sesshoumaru who's sitting beside you and place the bowl of miso soup back on the table gently, then pretend that you're listening as you're eyes lazily scan the room. Who knew a room full of demons could be so civil, well most of them anyway some were loud which gave you a head ache.

3 Hours Later

Hour passes after hour, as each minute seems to take a decade to keel over and let the next minute live on in its place and begin another ten years of your young life feeling yourself waste away... Alright, alright that might be a bit exaggerating, but hell this was the _longest_ meeting you've been to yet and this was the _first_ bloody meeting you've been to here! You were going to crack! You could not sit like this for 7 hours staring at a pot-bellied demon chew the fat away about something incomprehensible to you! You did not have self-discipline of steel required for such...

However, unlike some emotionally frustrated demon sitting beside you... Once again you glance at the dog demon sitting beside you who had the usual less-than-expression expression... 'He's probably bored to tears, inwardly... I wonder what he's thinking about...' You muse now privately having all your attention on the dog lord you've grown fatally attached to which you were still deciding if that was a good or bad thing... Maybe you shouldn't have come here him, to sit these awfully long meetings, you two never got to be alone as much as preferred anyway, but... There still were times like last night... You replay the whole night over in your mind as a healthy shade of tomato heat your cheeks. Compared to the event present, that was definitely not boring for either of you, probably opposite.

You regain your composure from daydreaming, which usually brought drool when you were daydreaming about something and someone in particular... Hopefully no one noticed... You glance around to see everyone moving out of their seats, some chatting and some heading towards the exit. You shift and stand up, then start to follow Sesshoumaru who's starting to head toward the exit.  
  
"Excuse, Lord Sesshoumaru!" You turn to see the assistant Gyki walking towards you both. "Lord Blade wishes to speak with you..." He says and you wonder what the castle lord would want again... Well, if he wanted Sesshoumarus' blood you could only assume he'd be dead already...

You fold your arms, placing them to the elbow up in the sleeves of your kimono and watch as Sesshoumaru gives the castle assistant a silent nod and start to follow him towards the castle lord. You follow behind curiously. 

"Hey (Your Name)!" You stop and turn around to see Naomi approaching you.

"Hey Naomi!" You greet the girl back.

"(Your Name), would you like to come with me to the springs?" She asks.

"Um..." You turn around to see nothing, but a crowd of (demon) people behind and no Sesshoumaru or castle assistant anywhere. You sigh and turn back around. "Sure, I have nothing to do here anyway..."

"Ok, lets go!" She says and you follow her out of the meeting room down a hall.

After a few minutes of walking in silence she starts to talk about the topic of the meeting, while your mind wonders from topic to topic. With a loud 'clang' you're brought back to the present, like the echo of a katana being dropped to the floor, you push your curiosity away as you take in your surroundings... You should at the springs already...

"Hey Naomi aren't we going the wrong way to the springs?" You ask her not ever being on this side of the castle.

"We're almost there... And if you mean the inside springs, that's on the other side of the castle; we're going to the outside springs..." Naomi states.

"Eh? Oh, outside springs?" You wonder why they would need an inside spring and outside spring for a second, but shrug impassively, coincidence maybe...

After a while you both exit from the west wing of the castle and into a large hall area that supposedly coated the whole castle. Moving aside a _shoji _door you both head out the castle into the forest that surrounded. You and Naomi make your way down the path which obviously leads to the spring. Once your there you both strip, putting on a towel and dip into the spring which has the pleasant tingly sensation of the hot spring water bonding with your skin which made you not regret coming to the springs... Hell, it would be nice if you could stay in the spring forever...Or find one closer to home... Alternatively, what would be better than those two, even if you had to walk and climb _a thousand miles_ to get to the nearest spring... It would all be worth it if Sesshoumaru joined you...

"Hey (Your Name), you ok? You've been awfully solemn lately..." The conservative Naomi asks beside you in the spring.

"Hm? I guess I've been thinking some..." You answer the girl as a _sweatdrop _appears on the back of your head. 'Or Sesshoumaru could be rubbing off on me...'

"Oh? Thinking? What about? Sesshoumaru?" She asks and starts to laugh at your reddened face... 'How'd she guess? ...When'd I tell her?' "It's kind of easy to tell that you like him, (Your Name). Who would stay with such a... aloof demon like Sesshoumaru, let alone, he let them stay with him... There has to be a reason..." She voices her theory smiling at your expression.

"Wh-what does thinking have to do with me and Sesshoumaru?" You ask and turn your annoyed/embarrassed gaze to the sky and fold your arms under the spring H2O. 'Heheh... She _must_ have too much free time to be analyzing _my_ love-life...'

You suddenly feel a bit drowsy and let your eyes fall a bit as you lean back on the ground coating the spring. Feeling yourself drifting on a fluffy boa to dreamland you hear Naomi's voice in the background, something about hearing... Something? I didn't hear anything... Oh dear, has poor Naomi lost her hearing?! We must find a cure! .... Right after my nap... You snigger lightly and notice Naomi figure get out of the springs and disappear into the forest... Where's she going? Hn, she'll probably be back soon.... You then start to see a mist form around you as you feel your body stiffen and numb and then close your eyes ready to take your "nap".

But who said falling asleep was easy? Especially in this icy cold water! Hey, weren't spring water supposed to be hot? This is down-right ridiculous someone should come check this out, someone- Hey, someone's coming! From the opposite direction Naomi went in... Whoever they are they have _very_ weak ki. You snigger quietly and notice it's not one, but two people... Humans, no demon attending the convention had such weak ki's, well probably a few... Or majority of the maids, but why would the maids be this far away from the castle?

"There she is!" A muffled voice states.

"Good, remove her from the spring..." A calmer muffled voice says. You feel the weak ki approach and try to move, but only get a twitch in response, as well as trying to widen your eyes, which were only slightly closed, but still hard to see. Rough hands slide over your bare shoulders and you twitch again which was an attempt to jump away.

"Shouldn't she already be dead?!" Asks muffled voice number 1 as you feel your body being dragged out the spring.

"No, the poison used wasn't to kill her... That wasn't the plan idiot... We are to be taking her back to the manor with us as hostage..." Muffled voice number 2 states as you lay there paralyzed in horror. "She should only be unconscious right now and if she did wake up she'd be paralyzed anyway..."

"Great, we should thank that kind lady that tipped us off one day...But, lets hurry and get her back, I'm starved..." Muffled voice number 1... Whines? "Oh, look at this... I'm sure this could pay off all of my debt..." Muffled voice number 1's hands come in contact with jewel occupying your neck and you suddenly feel a heartbeat vibrate into you from the jewel itself, then through muffled voice number 1, which comes out as a _ki_ _shock. _"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!" Mr. Muffled voice number 1 screams, which you just now found out he was male because of the sound of his scream.

Having felt a jolt through your body as well, you feel your body's nervous system start working properly again. You slowly stand feeling the after-effect of the numbing crawl over your skin, like many, many pins and needles jabbing at your skin. You stand up as straight as possible and force open your eyes to glare at the two guys before you dressed in soldier outfits and masks on their faces, which was still a disadvantage to you because they had katana's.

"What the hell are you?!" The masked/muffled not as calm anymore voice/person number 2 yells.

"You should know my identity if you're kidnapping me, Dumbass!" You snap at him, raising an eyebrow. 'And also be more prepared... Who the hell do they think _I _am anyway? ... One of those helpless village girls?' You rant annoyed to yourself clutching the shikon jewel in your hand.

"Yes we know who you are and al about you, that's why we used the poison! You're the wretch who follows a demon around... No doubt a bed-warmer! You're nothing, but scum!" Masked/muffled voice number 2 yells as you glare at him darkly. 'Wretch...? And what the hell does he mean by "bed-warmer"?! Oh, that shitty piece of-'

"Lets just get her to the manor already!" Masked/muffled person number one says standing up and walking toward you calmly. 'Hn, that _ki shock _must have not been hard enough...' He continues to walk toward you closer and closer. "We don't want to hurt you ma'am, just come with us peacefully and everything will be alright..." He says and grabs your shoulder.

You continue to glare at him frostily and in the blink of or maybe two you pull back and ram your fist into his chin shocking him with even more ki. He pelts back dragging against the ground beside his buddy who stands there in shock, but soon shakes it off. You feel your knuckles ache a bit as you try to remove it from its fist position... That guy's head must be made out of rock... Not being knocked out on first contact with my ki shock.... You raise a brow hearing the only standing soldier in your presence laugh.

"Tatsuya might have been going easy on you wretch, but I don't take my job as a game and now it is time to end this!" Masked/muffled voice number 2 announces and slides his katana from its sheath.

He lunges at you slashing away as you gracefully avoid his swords sloppy travels while holding onto the towel placed around your body. You quickly come to a halt sensing the spring in back of you number 2 stops in front of you smirking.

"That's right, wretch if you sink into the spring water once more you'll die, so all you can do is give up!" He states and you continue to glare. "You had your chance!" He says and lunges toward you, just when he's a few inches away you slide out the way and he slips and crashes into the spring water.

You watch as he makes a struggle to resurface, but the paralyzing effect seems to be taking him over quickly, you turn around and snatch up your clothes, now intending to find Naomi and start to walk away. His friend... Tatsuya? Should be waking up anytime now, I'm sure he won't drown...'

"Don't think just because I'm a little wet means I'm done with you yet, wretch!" Your eyes widen incredulously as you turn around, but not fast enough to avoid the determined soldier's attack.

(Naomi POV/Point Of View)

I sprint through the forest, keeping a keen-eye on the person I'm tracking, staff in hand, fully clothed and ready to fight. Whoever this person was he or she were obviously _stalking _(Your Name), who hasn't realized she was being stalked yet... This person's ki was there the first time me and (Your Name) met by the river, which is strange because (Your Name) was drowning at the time and this person didn't help... Obviously a rival, but if he or she was a rival of (Your Name)'s, (Your Name) should have noticed their ki already... But, on the other hand, (Your Name) is an unusually distracted person... She probably _didn't_ notice... I focus myself back on the person and stop and look around calmly... This person... Their ki... I must have lost them while lost in thought...

(End Naomi POV)

You jump away dodging the soldier's all-out assault to kill you, but not without getting away with a slash to the arm. You maneuver your way in back of the man and quickly place your hands around his neck and send a _ki shock_ traveling throughout his body. The soldier crumples to the ground before as you notice your bleeding arm and wince. You quickly change back into your clothes and use the towel as a bandage. You then continue your tread back into the forest now set back on finding Naomi and getting back to the castle soon, before you bleed to death...

Turn to page: 25

Heheh, end chapter... I'm sorry for not updating weekly, I'm not usually one to give excuses, but I think my muses went on vacation without telling me and are just now coming back... 'Pulls out mallet and whacks muse over the head'... Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter because this might be the longest Sesshoumaru chapter, too, but I'm trying to make them as long as possible anyway because this part of the Midoriko series is ending soon. Also, don't worry about the lemon scene... It's in the process as I type...

Shoji- A paper sliding door, used in traditional Japanese homes.

Sweatdrop- A large/exaggerated drop of sweat usually used on anime characters to indicate the character's sheepishness, annoyance, or frustration...

Ki shock- From what I told you before, in late chapters, ki means energy, in this story anyway, also an energy that usually will come from the shikon jewel and you can attack opponents with it. When I add shock onto it I'm using it as in, like someone is in a bathtub right now and you drop a toaster in, which depending on the person using it if the opponent will be killed from it or not. (In other words, I'm leaving it up to you if the soldier died or not...) _Speaking of toasters and bathtubs have you heard about..._

Ja!


	24. chapter 24

  
  
Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!

Notes:

(Your Name)= your name

(fun) = your full name

{ } = note from author

Chapter 24

"_Excuse me?" A voice outside the door asks._

Indeed, very simple to understand how two words can destroy a moment shared between two people, especially when the moment is perfect... Moreover, the point of the interruption was to ask if another bloody _blanket_ or something was needed!! You inwardly fume to yourself glaring at the bowl of rice sitting in front of you... However, at least Inuyasha stayed in the futon instead of going back to the wall, which was nice... 'Maybe we should sleep together more often... That was kinda nice... Very nice... Ehh!' You muse to yourself and your face heightens in color a few notches.

"(Your Name), are you ok?" You snap out of your forming daydream or probably swoon and turn to the owner of the voice, which was Naomi and nod a few times.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" You ask smiling sheepishly and start to eat some of rice given to you.

"You look a bit feverish..." She answers pointing out your flushed face.

"Eh? Well, um, it's probably because of the miso soup! I didn't know it had so many spices in it!" You reply coming up with a quick excuse.

"But-" Just when she was about to make a comeback she's interrupted.

"Good morning, everyone!" The castle assistant, Gyki says walking into the room with a smile on his face.

"Good morning!" You and Naomi greet back while the dog-boy beside you continues to munch his breakfast.

"I hope you're happy to know, Miss (Your Name) that your friend, Miss Risa is doing fine, she'll be able to leave tomorrow..." The chocolate haired, castle assistant says taking a sit at the table.

"Oh, that's good." You reply smiling back, now looking forward to tomorrow.

"(Your Name), would come with me to the springs?" Naomi asks and you nod slightly continuing to eat some of your miso soup deciding to soak away the day in the springs.

After breakfast you and Naomi head to the springs followed by Inuyasha. After making your way through the over-sized castle, from the breakfast place you three finally make it to the castle's west wing and exit it into a large hall that supposedly stretched around the whole castle. You all exit through a _shoji_ door from the west wing hall and step foot in the forest. Then down the forest path that lead to the springs. Once your there you're about to change, but then remember something.

"Ne, Inuyasha I think there's another spring over there..." You say pointing. He blinks, but then catches your hint and nods and starts to walk off.

"Don't take too long like last time..." 'So, now he catches a hint... I could swear he teases me on purpose...' You think to yourself and blush lightly. You then turn around toward Naomi to see her smiling at you.

"What?" You ask the teen and she shakes her head gesturing 'nothing' still smiling.

You shrug to yourself and strip and put on a towel followed by Naomi, then slide into the hot spring water that has always had the pleasant tingly sensation of the hot H2O bonding with your skin which made you not regret coming to the springs...

Feeling a bit drowsy you lean back on the soft ground coating the spring. Feeling yourself ready to float away on a fluffy cloud to Inuyasha-er dreamland you hear Naomi's voice background saying something about hearing... Something... Strange, I didn't hear anything... Oh dear, has poor Naomi lost her hearing?! We must find a cure and fast! ... Right after my snooze... You snigger lightly and watch Naomi's figure get out of the springs and disappear into the forest. You close your eyes and sigh.

You suddenly feel a weak ki heading toward, just about on the weak demon level... You open your eyes partially and stare straight ahead of you seeing a blurry thing heading toward you... Hn, a bug? You wonder to yourself and see it seems to be getting bigger and bigger... That demon ki is drawing closer, too... Wait, that bugs a little too big to be a bug... Demon ki? Your eyes widen as you come to realization and notice the fat ass caterpillar soaring in your direction. You jump out of the spring and roll away as the caterpillar collides with the ground you were just leaning on sending a splash on hot water everywhere.

You snatch up your clothes and try to put on your _hakama _as you run away. You had forget to take the Kyojin with you, which was still left under the table in you and Inuyasha's room and without your sword your only hope was close-range fighting with fists and your _ki shocks_, but it wasn't going to be easy to fight with fists with a caterpillar... You put on your _gi_ slipping off your towel and continue to run, sensing you were being chased. You come to a halt seeing a cliff ahead of you and slowly turn around. The airborne demons speed towards you and you dodge the one's that fly pass you... Other's follow the ones that go straight pass you ignoring you.

(Naomi POV/Point Of View)

I sprint through the forest, keeping a keen-eye on the person I'm tracking, staff in hand, fully clothed and ready to fight. Whoever this person was he or she were obviously _stalking _(Your Name), who hasn't realized she was being stalked yet... This person's ki was there the first time me and (Your Name) met by the river, which is strange because was drowning at the time and this person didn't help... Obviously a rival, but if he or she was a rival of (Your Name)'s, (Your Name) should have noticed their ki already... But, on the other hand, (Your Name) is an unusually distracted person... She probably _didn't_ notice... I focus myself back on the person and stop and look around calmly... This person... Their ki... I must have lost them while lost in thought...

(End Naomi POV)

You watch as the demons fly off down the cliff in the direction of the castle. You back away from the cliff, wondering about the trail of demons and them not attacking you... You start to head back to the spring you were once at, deciding to ask Naomi or Inuyasha about it. Once back at the camp you don't see Naomi there, so you decide to go find Inuyasha... You head down another path leading to other springs... You don't see him anywhere... You hear rustling behind you and quickly turn to see or sense no one there... But, the rustling seems to be in front of you now... You turn back and quickly follow the rustling noise.

"Inuyasha!? Naomi!" You yell in front of you now sensing a _ki_ that must be making the rustling sound.

You follow it, breaking into a run trying to keep up with it. Not on a path you dodge tree after tree keeping a good eye on the person or thing you're following... You quickly do a "U" turn around a tree feeling the _ki_ in back of you now.

You continue to run after the _ki _determined to find out what it is... It suddenly comes to a halt and you stop running and start to walk toward it slowly still not being able to see because of the tree in front of you. You slowly creep closer to the tree and peek around it... Nothing... Nothing was there, but you still sensed the _ki..._ You stare into the space it's supposed to be and sense it slowly fading away to nothing... You walk towards the space it's supposed to be around the tree and glare at it... What the hell was that? A ghost? You think to yourself and shudder... You lean against a tree in thought about the "ghost" or whatever you were chasing.

"Kikyo, why-!" You hear a voice behind you yell. Your eyes widen at the familiar voice and name.

You peek around the tree to see in a clearing Inuyasha and the pale chick, Kikyo talking to each other, a bit far away from you and this time Inuyasha looking more alert... Kikyo slowly walks toward him.

"This has gone on too long, Inuyasha! I will not let you be with her!" You frown and glare at the less-than-alive female approaching Inuyasha. "Besides, Inuyasha, I'm sure she's changing her mind about you right now, seeing us together!" She says stopping and pointing towards the hiding place you're in.

"(Your Name)!" Inuyasha yells seeing you peeking from around the tree. "This isn't-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Inuyasha..." You mutter to yourself crossly and start to walk away.

Back down the path you came from heading back toward the castle ignoring the yells behind you. After a few minutes you're back on the correct path you stare angrily in front of you, then stop walking and stare at the ground. 'Maybe... I shouldn't have just walked away like that...' You think to yourself now regretting walking away... 'But-'

"(Your Name)!" You glance in back of you to see Naomi approaching. "What's wrong?" She asks seeing your expression as you look up.

"Nothing... Lets just go back to the castle..." You answer her and start to walk away.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Um, busy... I don't wanna talk about..." You mutter folding your arms and continue to walk down the path to the castle... Naomi nods sadly and follows you down the path.

A few minutes later you and Naomi are entering back into the castle and you head back to your room while Naomi decides to hang around in the garden. You enter your room and go straight to the futon and lay down, but not before retrieving the Kyojin from under the table and put it beside the futon, so this time you won't forget it. You lay flat on the futon and sigh delicately and close your eyes partially thinking back about what had just happened.

You hear the shoji door slide open quickly and close just as fast almost slamming.

Turn to page: 26

Heheh, end chapter... I'm sorry for not updating weekly, I'm not usually one to give excuses, but I think my muses went on vacation without telling me and are just now coming back... 'Pulls out mallet and whacks muse over the head'... Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter because this part of the Midoriko series is ending soon. Also, don't worry about the lemon scene... It's in the process as I type...

Shoji- A paper sliding door, used in traditional Japanese homes.

Sweatdrop- A large/exaggerated drop of sweat usually used on anime characters to indicate the character's sheepishness, annoyance, or frustration...

Ki shock- From what I told you before, in late chapters, ki means energy, in this story anyway, also an energy that usually will come from the shikon jewel and you can attack opponents with it. When I add shock onto it I'm using it as in, like someone is in a bathtub right now and you drop a toaster in, which depending on the person using it if the opponent will be killed from it or not. (In other words, I'm leaving it up to you if the soldier died or not...) _Speaking of toasters and bathtubs have you heard about..._

Ja!


	25. chapter 25

  
  
Hello everybody! Thanks for your reviews!!

Disclaimer: The anime series Inuyasha or manga does not belong to me. However, this plot does and I do not take plagiarism lightly, so I hope you get the point...

**  
  
Warnings: **Hmm, well, not much, drama, a moody _you_, a supposedly irritated Sesshoumaru and another lime...

Chapter 25

  
  
Sun-light filters into the nice-sized room from the window, raining down on the two occupants, one sitting on a cushion near the table and the other kneeling before the occupant sitting. You shift and bite down on your lower-lip staring down at your presently wounded, but now properly bandaged arm while holding back a wince. Who knew soldiers could be so mean these days, especially against pretty, kind girls as yourself. Yeah, everyone seemed to be against you nowadays, you're just trying to make a decent living in the feudal era! It's not like you're-

"(Insert Name), you should be more careful from now on and try not to put any strain on this arm, alright?" Naomi says standing up from her kneeling position, finally satisfied with the style your bandaged arm is in.

"Alright, thanks, Naomi." You reply to the girl smiling weakly.

"Good, well see you later, (Insert Name)!" Naomi replies and starts to walk toward the exit of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" You ask the retreating girl standing up.

"I'm just going to look around the castle, someone must know about these humans attacking you." She replies, turning around facing you. You nod glancing downwards in remembrance.

"Alright..." You reply and the other girl nods and leaves the room.

After you hear the other teen's footsteps fade away you kneel down beside the table and slide out your sword, the kyojin from under it. After retrieving your weapon you exit the room deciding to go back out into the greenery to find out if there are more soldiers and they're here. After getting assistance from a maid you finally find your way back to at the west wing of the castle, now walking down a hall that held many rooms that didn't have as much demons as they did a few nights ago. Earlier when you were wandering around you found out and saw most were leaving... Maybe the convention was ending early... You slowly walk down the castle hall not in any hurry.

An unexpected wave of dizziness harshly flows through you and gray blurs appear before your eyes. Feeling like you were about to pass out you lean on the wall to your right and put the back of your hand to your forehead. No fever, it was just probably because of your wound and... Blood lost... You lean back on the shoji wall and hear a familiar voice behind the wall... Lord Blade...

"We've already gotten rid of one village that was near the castle and now we're going toward the manor that has constantly been sending humans to snoop around here and the rest of the villages... Any comments Lord Sesshoumaru?" Blade asks as your eyes widen... Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru's with him?! So, this is what they must be chatting about all along... "Well, do make a decision to join with us soon; I'll be right back..."

You hear footsteps approach the shoji door you're leaning on and you back away from it... Just about when you're about to run for cover you hear a shoji door sliding open and close from the inside of the room. You sigh relieved and walk towards the shoji again cautiously and turn your back towards it. Was Blade plotting to destroy all the villages in this area?! And why's Sesshoumaru involved with this?! Still in thought you don't notice the shoji door slide open behind you.

"(Insert Name)...?" Your eyes broaden once more as you turn around and smile nervously.

Later

You softly glare at the dog demon who's standing across the room leaning on the wall. You stand up from sitting on the futon and slowly approach him.

"Are you really going along with Blade's plans...?" You ask him quietly. Not receiving an answer you go on. "I'm human, too... Sooner or later Blade would want to..."You pause seeing him raise his head and glare at you. "..Get rid of me, too..."

You look away, folding your arms and frowning at the floor. Earlier you heard a bit about Blade's plans involving Sesshoumaru and when Sesshoumaru caught you outside the door he cut the meeting short and hasn't said anything to you ever since... This was indeed testing your sanity...

"Sesshoumaru-"

"This is none of your concern and I do not want to involve you in it, so go annoy someone else!" He finally announces glaring straight at you, daring you to protest, which ignites your small, but slowly growing bonfire of frustration to a blaze.

"Of course it's my concern! I never meant to listen in, but it's wrong!" You predictably protest glaring right back at the dog demon who gives you a look of indifference before looking away and carelessly pouring a bottle of sake into flames. _Voosh!! _"I know _us_ humans are dumb and weak and all, but that's not a reason to rub out _our _existence! Even for _you_!" You finish, while making hand gestures.

You sigh quietly before turning your gaze back to the floor and folding your arms. This guy... He has issues! Who knew he could turn out to be such a two-faced person?! Why- Your inward rants could to a halt as you notice out the side of your eye, him leave his place from the wall and slowly approaching you.

"If Blade does do as he planned what would you do?" He asks quietly coming closer and closer, still not looking directing at you.

"I'd stop him, of course." You reply rolling your eyes at the simple question.

"And if I joined him?" The indifferent look still remains as his eyes finally set upon you directly. You pause glancing away in nervous thought before regaining your ground.

"I'd have to stop you, then." You answer shifting your gaze back toward him, now noticing his close presence before you.

"And how would you do such?" He asks and you notice the slight hint of mockery in his voice.

"... That depends on the situation, but _how_ doesn't matter, it's just that I _do _if _that_ happens." You reply frowning up at the dog demon. 'And _if_ he _was_ to betray me... I'd have to...'

"You seem a bit confident, are you sure you could stop me?" He asks as a smirk twitches upon his lips.

"Of course, I'd have to..." You murmur noticing him taking a step closer, a mere inch away from you.

You glance toward the floor once again as you feel the heat radiating off his body and closing in on you. You take an uncomfortable step backwards away from the heat, it was making you hot! You squeak lightly as your back hits the wall not creating much of a distance between you and dog demon. He once again enters your bubble of personal space. You could almost feel the smirk gracing his lips as he raises his arms and rests his hands flat on the wall beside your shoulders.

"Can you stop me now?" He asks looking down at you and you finally raise your head to at him directly.

"Of course" You answer frowning up at the smirking dog.

"Then try!" He mutters, then finally presses his lips against yours, making no attempt to be gentle.

_5 Hours Prior_

The fair-haired girl watches amusedly as the giggling Rin runs away from Ryochi. Leaves crunch underneath her sandals as she treads down the forest path in direction of a certain cave. She pauses for a second hearing other two's voices fade away in the distance.

"Rin, Ryochi! It's time to go back to Shin's!" She calls out and not receiving any reply she sighs and starts to head in the direction the two went.

"Don't leave so soon, _Lady_ Adira! Children should have much more time to play these days!" A deep, silky says behind her. The surprised fair-haired teen turns around to find a tall, slim demon in human-form, approaching them from out of the shadows of a tree.

"W-who are you and how do you know my name?!" The surprised blonde asks the demon, who is now half seen and out of the shadows.

"Dear, dear Adira you should know the person who has helped to resurrect you... But, you don't remember do you?" The demons' smirk widens when he sees the shocked expressions on the blonde's face. "But, since you've forgotten, I'll tell you again and this time I'm sure you definitely won't forget!" The demon stops a few feet away from the two grinning as a strange glint appeared in his emerald eyes.

"My name... Is Kurayami and to this day forward, Lady Adira you will remember your past!!" He yells as his eyes started to glow a blinding, white light enveloping the blonde.

"Adiraaa!!"

_Present Time_

You bite down on your bottom lip as warm lips trail down your jaw and neck, nipping and licking at your sensitive skin. Who knew eavesdropping could lead to this? You gasp as you feel a clawed hand shift upwards and squeeze your breast. Maybe you could snoop around more often? You feel your _gi _loosen and a clawed hand enter and run over your bare stomach and farther upwards and grasp your breast. You moan softly finally getting his much wanted touch upon you. _Can/should _you stop him now?

Turn to page: 27

Banzai!!!! I'm sorry for the late updating, but the story is moving in the right direction, yes? And to have an explanation to why I haven't updated, my labtop broke down, my muse died, I lost my backup disk, but I found a new muse, school started again, I rewrote this chapter 5 times and currently my internet connection is on the frits so I can't check my mail... But, anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Ja!


	26. chapter 26

  
  
Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!

**Warnings**- Nothing special, just in remembrance of the past characters and drama, of course... What would Inuyasha be _without_ drama...?

Chapter 26

_ You hear the shoji door slide open quickly and close just as fast almost slamming._

You tense as you hear the movement of feet rise and drop against the boards on the floor, stopping a few feet away from the futon. A dark expression crosses your face as you recognize the presence that has just entered the room. '_Inuyasha..._ That jerk...'

"(Your Name), are you sure you're ok?" The teen asks.

"Yea... I thought you were in the garden what's wrong now?" You ask the distressed girl sitting up.

"Well, I was in the garden looking around, but I think it's better to ask you about it first." The teen says to you and you nod dully for her to go on. "Earlier at the spring I sensed a presence around _us _so I went after it because I thought it might attack us. I went after it and soon it seemed this person or demons' presence totally disappeared right in front of me." She finishes with a serious expression seeing a disbelieving look pass across your face.

"The same thing happened to me! But, I was attacked by a bunch of demons first, but they didn't seem to be actually after me though. I went looking for you and Inuyasha and I heard it and followed it! After a while it led me to... Inuyasha... And disappeared..." You say lowering your gaze to the floor in remembrance. Naomi nods in reply and walks closer towards you.

"Yea, so I came to ask if you noticed this presence before because it's been around you ever since we met." She says and you shake your head gesturing a _no_. "I thought so, but anyways (Your Name), what happened with Inuyasha this time?" She asks softly and you raise your head and look away.

"I-um, we-"You get cut off from your fumble of words as the _shoji_ door slides open once again.

"(Your Name)!" You blink and frown as a startled Inuyasha enters the room not finishing his sentence when he sees Naomi. Slowly looking between you and Inuyasha, Naomi smiles softly and backs away toward the exit of the room.

"Well, I gotta go check up on something, see you later, (Your Name), Inuyasha!" The other teen says exiting the room.

After the _shoji_ door slides close you shift positions from facing the door to the opposite side of the room. You scoot to the edge of the futon as you hear footsteps walking towards you. The futon weights shift and you feel a clawed hand run through your hair, down your back, sending a chill down your spine at the touch. You sigh irritably and make a move to get up, but get pulled down as a hand catches your own.

"(Your Name)-" The dog-boy starts to speak, but you cut him off.

"Inuyasha... I don't wanna hear it..." You say curtly trying to get as far as you can from the dog-boy's touch.

"I just want to tell you what happened-"

"I know what you're going to say already. Kikyo just showed up out of nowhere and nothing's going on between you two." You say side-glancing at the dog-boy. "Wasn't that what you were going to say Inuyasha?" You ask lightly to the dog-boy who frowns back bemused.

You sigh and get up pulling your hand out of his grasp and heading towards the exit. Just when you're about a few steps from the outside a hand reaches out and wraps around your wrist tightly.

"Inuyasha let go!" You try to pull your wrist out of the dog boy's unrelenting grasp.

"No and I wasn't going to say that!"

"It doesn't matter because I know it's not true anyway!" You mutter quietly and glaring at the door.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I know it's not true..." You repeat darkly recalling past happenings. "What you say about you and Kikyo, it's not true..."

_5 Hours Earlier_

Sunlight filters down through cracks between a trees' canopy onto a fox-boy and fair-haired girl who leisurely walks through the forest shrubs. The fox-boy carrying wood and the blonde once in a while bending down and picking up special pieces of plants. The fox-boy yawns and scratches behind his ear.

"I wonder what's taking Inuyasha and (Your Name) so long..." The fox-child wonders out loud.

"They probably ran into trouble while trying to find the next village..." The blonde, Adira replies standing up straight. "But, you shouldn't worry about them, I'm sure they're fine." The blonde says smiling down at the fox.

"Yeah, but I'm not worrying!" Shippou counters huffily.

"Right, lets get back to the village, alright?" Adira replies looking off in the direction of the village.

"Ok, but-"Shippou's sentence is cut short from a voice lurking behind them.

"Leaving so soon? _Lady_ Adira?" A smooth voice says behind them. The startled two turns around to find a tall, slim demon in human-form, approaching them from out of the shadows.

"W-who are you? How do you know my name?!" The surprised blonde asks the demon, who is now half seen and out of the shadows.

"Dear, dear Adira you should know the person who has helped to resurrect you... But, you don't remember do you?" The demons' smirk widens when he sees the shocked expressions on the blonde's and fox's face. "But, since you've forgotten, I'll tell you again and this time I'm sure you definitely won't forget!" The demon stops a few feet away from the two grinning as a strange glint appeared in his emerald eyes.

"My name... Is Kurayami and to this day forward, Lady Adira you will remember your past!!" He yells as his eyes started to glow a blinding, white light enveloping the blonde, but throwing the fox backwards a few yards.

"Adiraaa!!"

_Present Time_

"Just let me go already..." You say dejectedly.

"(Your Name)... How can you say this now?" The dog-boy asks quietly.

".... Because I-I know I'm right now... Just seeing her today with you... I didn't think I was right then, but now I'm sure..." You mutter.

"How are you so sure now?"

"I just am! Even though you say nothing's going between you and Kikyo doesn't mean you wouldn't rather be with her even in her current state than with me! I don't know much about what happened then, but I know it must have had something to do with Kagome that day!" You yell finally looking the dog-boy in the face. "And if you'd wanted be with me so much why would you leave to find Kikyo?!"

"If I wanted to be with Kikyo more than you, I'd be with her right now instead of here with you trying to explain why I'm with you now and not with her, while trying to understand why the hell you're doing this shit now! But, believe me; hell is looking pretty good right now!" He yells back.

"And I'm sure Kikyo would take you there any day..." You mutter.

"And I told you before, I do not go to Kikyo, she finds me! And besides why don't you trust me?! I told you nothing was going on between us, why can't you believe me?" You freeze at Inuyasha's sudden inquiry.

"Inuyasha! I do trust, but-"

"But what? If you trust me, why can't you trust me about this?" He asks looking you in the eye. A silence floods through the room as your left wordless and Inuyasha waits for an answer.

"... Inuyasha, I-"

"Miss (Your Name), Mr. Inuyasha if you're in there, please evacuate your room because the castle is being attacked and I was just informed that it might collapse!" An urgent voice cuts you from behind the _shoji _door belonging to the castle assistant. You sigh as you start to finish your sentence once again.

"Inuyasha-"

"We'll talk later." He cuts you off walking pass you and out the room. You sigh as you slowly follow behind. So much for apologies and confessions, hopefully later would come soon.

"Miss (Your Name), please hurry I do not know how much time we have." The brunette castle assistant, Gyki urges.

You three continue through the castle now and then running into the said attackers that were low level demons that just seemed to be wandering around and were easily taken care of. Sooner or later you three reach the middle of the castle where Gyki stops.

"This is as far as I can lead you guys, but I believe you two should know where the exits are?" He asks and you nod. "Alright, well I'm sorry for you guys to be caught in the middle of this, but hopefully I'll see you guys again someday, goodbye!" The castle assistant says hurriedly and dashes away.

As the castle assistant disappears running into a distant room, quake travels throughout the room making you lose your balance and Inuyasha grabs your hand stopping you from falling and continues to drag you in the direction of the exit.

Turn to page: 28

Banzai!!!! I'm sorry for the late updating, but the story is finally moving, yes? And to have an explanation to why I haven't updated, my labtop broke down, my muse died, I lost my backup disk, but I found a new muse, school started again, I rewrote this chapter 5 times and currently my internet connection is on the frits so I can't check my mail... But, anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And I hope I'm not making the "you" character look bad...

Yes, and speaking of that part I don't mean to make the "you" character look bad, because the ability to trust is one of her flaws. Like in the real world a person isn't going to time and time again fall for the same stuff over and over, like an idiot not picking up any experience.

Ja!


	27. chapter 27

Hello everybody! Thanks for your reviews!!

Disclaimer: The anime series Inuyasha, manga, _DDR_ or the _Titanic_ does not belong to me. However, this plot does and I do not take plagiarism lightly, so I hope you get the point...

Chapter 27

_You moan softly finally getting his much wanted touch upon you. Can/should you stop him now?_

      Your _gi _starts to slide down your shoulders as you gasp feeling warm lips trail down your neck and chest, probably leaving marks. Your _gi _droops off your arms and falls casually to the floor as wandering hands find their way to the band of your _hakama_. Maybe you were wrong, maybe you couldn't-

      Your daydream comes to a halt as a colossal snake-like demon bursts through the wall before you of the castle hall. As the hall quakes you back up as Sesshoumaru lunges at the demon. You back away as more and more chunks of the ceiling fall around you. Earlier or a few minutes ago an earthquake almost flipped over the whole castle, not to mention the demons that seem to be lurking in and outside the castle, so in the end, you and Sesshoumaru had to leave your room and find a safe exit out. And currently the whole castle seemed to be going down like _Titanic_...

       You continue to back away as snake demon's tail flies toward you, almost getting pelted by it, you glare at it, noticing Sesshoumaru was still trying to slay it, it seems to be one tough creature. Missing you its tail collides with the wall resulting in even more and larger chunks of ceiling falling. You back farther away and get support on an upright wall as a thick dust starts to form from the fallen ceiling. While trying to find your way through the dust something grabs onto your arm tightly and starts to pull you back and automatically you put your hand on the hilt of your sword.

"Miss (Insert Name), please come with me! I'll show you a safer exit out!" A voice, much like the castle assistant says.

"But, what about-"

"I'll come back for Sesshoumaru! And if I can not find him I'm sure he'll find a way to get out on his own! Lets get going already! This room is about to collapse!" He continues and quickly drags you down the hall and out of the dust.

After a few minutes of being dragged, and watching out for falling pieces of the ceiling and attacking demons the castle assistant finally stops where it seems to be the main floor of the castle.

"Alright, Miss (Insert Name), this is far as I can go with you, but the exit isn't far from here." He says and points in the direction of a hall behind you. "Go that way, through the right wing of the castle and keep going straight until you reach the outer hall, and then there's an exit some point around there!" He says heightening his voice because of the loud destruction of the castle going on around you. You nod indirectly towards him as he smiles at you back. "Alright, I wish you luck, Miss (Insert Name), and I do hope we'll see each other again! Good bye!" He says bowing and then runs away in the opposite direction.

After giving him an odd last glance, you follow his directions and run toward the right wing of the castle, while avoiding falling stuff coming from above. 'Dodge left! Slide right! Jump! Duck! Dodge right! Slide right!' You yell inwardly avoiding demons that seem to be following you and other falling things. 'This is some crappy vacation... Or just a really realistic _DDR _game...' You muse finally entering the right wing and then stopping right in your tracks as you see a bunch of demons barricading the way to the outer hall.

"God damn it..." You mutter irritably sliding out the Kyojin from its sheath.

Leave crunch underneath a young woman's feet as she quickly walks down the forest path holding a newborn baby wrapped in a buddle of silks. She holds the child tightly to her chest, while fastening her pace.

"Don't worry; your father will _pay_ for what he has done to us!" The woman hisses as her golden hair shimmers in the sunlight. She stops as her two cat ears twitch as if detecting a far away sound. "Whoever's there, come out now! Or I'll have no mercy!"

With her threat none other than the infamous Kurayami steps out of the shadows of the trees and bowing before her.

"Nice seeing you again, Lady Sansuki!" He says grinning.

"Who the hell are you?" The cat demon hisses holding her child protectively.

"It's a shame you've forgotten already... Well, I guess you wouldn't know, anyways, but I am the father of your newborn child." He says frowning.

"Impossible! I have never met you! The father of my child is-"

"No, that's impossible. You see, the lord of the west was with his new human acquaintance during _our_ time together. You can ask anyone that attended the conference." He replies thoughtfully. "Well, I can't take up any more of our time here, good night, Lady Sansuki!" He says as his eyes starts to glow and a bright light floods the area.

A scream fills the area as the light fades and the cat demon's body is seen crumpled on the forest floor with the sobbing baby at her side. The fox demon approaches the body and picks up the baby.

"I may have ripped you from your naïve mother's plentiful bosom, but it can't be helped and I will not be swayed by an insignificant child's cry. It will all be greater in the future, I promise." He whispers looking down at the weeping newborn with large sapphire eyes.

The last one falls to the ground with a loud thump before as you sheath the Kyojin. You run around it and finally entering the outer hall and pausing looking from left to right you pick a direction and run in it. Glancing at the paper walls you could see sunlight glowing through them. 'It must be a real nice day outside... I wonder what the others are doing... Hopefully not anything as life threatening...' Turning your attention back to the path before you, you notice a familiar person laying slumped on the floor as if unconscious. You cautiously approach the blonde unconscious person on the floor and bend down beside her.

"Adira, are you ok? Adira?" You ask shaking the girl lightly. Frowning you carefully slide the girl off the wall to laying flat on the floor, then noticing the gash on the girl's forehead dripping blood. "Oh my god! Adira!" You gasp noticing the girl's paler than normal features. Thinking quickly you carefully put the girl's arm around your shoulders and slowly started to lift her up from the cold wooden floor.

"Stop right there!" You flinch as you recognize the familiar voice behind you two. "Lady Adira doesn't have permission to leave yet, and if I know any better you don't either _Lady_ (Insert Name)!" You turn around slowly trying to balance Adira with you and before you, you see the flaxen eyed, brunette Kaori.

"You again? You'd think you would have been fired already! What is this? Third times the charm?" You ask the girl with an irritated frown.

"Just being a bit smug huh, human? You were lucky then, but now you're not getting away if you don't want your fair-haired friend to survive!" She says smugly. "Dark fire!!" She yells and black colored flames shoots from hand.

You shift as you think of a plan. 'What to do?! If I leave Adira she'll get hit by the attack, but if I... That's what I'll have to do, a bit risky, but....' You stand your ground as you watch the flames barreling towards you almost ready to put your plan into action. 'Just a little closer...' Before you can even act, you feel yourself get shoved out the way and into the wall.

"Light reflection!!" You hear another familiar voice yell and you open your eyes again to see the _one and only _Naomi standing before you and your assassin Kaori standing in an orb of black fire screaming out of pain. You stand up pulling stand up pulling Adira with you.

"Naomi, how did you-"

"I'll tell you later, but now you should get Adira out of here! I'll keep her busy!" Naomi says cutting you off and gesturing to the fallen Kaori who's just be released by the orb of fire.

"Alright!" You reply nodding. "But be careful!"

"Of course I will!" She replies and you continue to half-carry Adira towards the exit.

Soon after turning a corner you pause wondering which way to go, left or right? Before you make a decision the girl you're carrying shifts, waking up and you quickly lean her on the wall for support.

"Adira? Are you ok?" You ask softly.

"(Insert Name)...?" She groans quietly blinking and lifting her head upwards. "Where am I?"

"You're at... The conference thing me and Sesshoumaru went to... You don't know how you got here?"

"No... What's going on?" She asks noticing the tremor of the room.

"The castle is collapsing! We have to get out of here now!" You reply remembering the current state of the castle. "Come on!" You say pulling her back up and quickly hobbling toward the supposed exit of the castle.

"...Wait .... Wait!" She cries suddenly becoming frantic pulling away from you.

"But, Adira, we don't have much time! This place might crash to the ground any minute!" You reply trying to keep pulling the girl towards the exit.

"No! I don't want to go! Stop! Get away! Save yourself (Insert Name)!" She wails pulling away from you, but you keep a firm grip on the hysterical girl.

"Adira, why-!" Before you can finish your sentence you receive a hard strike to the cheek sending you airborne, crashing against into the paper thin walls and right threw the walls to the outside landing on your back on top of the fallen paper wall.

Pain races through the veins of your body from your bruised cheek as you open your eyes and shut them quickly once seeing a crescent version of the sun. Once again you open your eyes half-way to see you're in the shade and open your eyes wider to see the giver of your current pain standing above you.

"Adira, what-"

"You don't have the right to say my name!" She interrupts, picking you up by the collar and holding you to her eye level. "Ever again!" She yells and punches you again sending you into flying once again and into a tree.

You twitch scowling up at the slowly approaching girl before you and try to into a standing position. 'Shit! She went from weak, sickly and frail, to scarily strong and evil!' You say catching the malicious glint in her eye. 'This is bad... I need to get up before she beats me to death!' You inwardly wail to yourself, while quickly getting into a weak stance and pulling out the Kyojin. The blonde pauses eyeing you cautiously for a second then throws her head back and laughs.

"You've got to be kidding me?! You're going to try and fight me? After what one of my punches has down to you? Right now, you should be begging for mercy human, because in one more punch I'll have your head! And if you do beg for your pitiful life on your hands and knees I may be lenient!" She says as you continue to glare at her.

"How about you shut the hell up and try something, unless you're scared that is? And I don't know who the hell you are, because you're not Adira and since I know that's true I'll just have to beat some answers out of you!"

"Follow your own advice, human!" She yells drawing her own sword, which seems to be twice the size of yours and lunges at you.

You quickly direct your _ki_ through your veins, healing the few of your serious injuries and the rest towards the Kyojin. You quickly dodge her lunge and attack her at a blind spot, which she blocks. She jumps away pushing you backwards, but you keep your balance as she lunges at you once more. Your swords clash against each other and creating small sparks jumping from in between. You grind your teeth together forcefully trying to hold the Kyojin up against hers, that seems weighty, but to your disadvantage she wields it too well. Se leans in slightly smirking at you.

"So, human, I hear you're here with the lord of the western lands... Oh what was his name? You know don't you?" She asks as you permanent scow seems to set upon your face. "Oh, yes! Sesshoumaru! Hmm, that guy so you're into the cold-blooded killer type now? Huh, Mi-Do-Ri-Ko? Kind of ironic, right?" She says overly pronouncing the priestess's name.

"Shut the hell up!" You yell crossly at the blonde who smiles in reply.

"But, I'm only trying to make conversion, (Insert Name)! And really I also thought you should know this! Do you remember when you saw Lord Sesshoumaru with Lord Blade devising a plan to destroy the neighboring human villages? I heard that their really going through with the plan together!" She says smiling as your eyes widen and your mind goes elsewhere.

"How do you-!" Before you can finish your sentence you feel your sword flying out of your hands and back into the castle.

"Most important, lesson number one, human, never lose concentration in battle and especially on the enemy!" She says and you turn back towards her and duck just in time to dodge her punch.

Crouching to the ground you lay your hands palm fat on the ground and directing your _ki _into your hands into the dirt below. 'Hopefully this'll work!' You think to yourself as you watch vines protrude from the ground and wrap around the girl's body and quickly wrapping around her whole body, in a mummy-like wrap.

You stand and give the wrapped girl a wary glance before sprinting off back towards the castle. 'Hopefully this'll work! If it doesn't... Well, hopefully it'll work...' You muse inwardly as you sprint back towards the crumbling castle.

Turn to page: 29


	28. chapter 28

Hello Everybody! Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 28

_As the castle assistant disappears running into a distant room, quake travels throughout the room making you lose your balance and Inuyasha grabs your hand stopping you from falling and continues to drag you in the direction of the exit._

You continue to follow behind Inuyasha as the castle tremors continue to get more and more harmful. You both suddenly stop looking from straight to right.

"Which way to go?!" Inuyasha asks beside you. You make a quick decision eyeing the two routes.

"Straight!" You two both run straight-forward only to stop and watch as a jumbo-max size snake bursts through the walls of the castle obviously from the outside.

As the giant reptile turns towards you to you notice the red liquid dripping from its fangs and in that instant it barrels towards you two. You back away to a safe distance as Inuyasha lunges at the thing with the Tessaiga drawn. As Inuyasha attempts to slice the things head off, its tail flies toward you, almost getting pelted by it you glare at the thing. Missing you, its tail collides with the wall successfully making the whole room tremble and you falling to your knees as pieces of the ceiling start to crash to the floor around you. Suddenly Inuyasha lands in front of you.

"(Insert Name), hurry up and get going to the exit of the castle!" He yells.

"But, what about-!"

"I'll be right behind you after I finish up here! Now get going!" He interrupts. You slowly get back up to your feet and the snake demon fangs collide against the Tessaiga, pushing Inuyasha backwards a bit. "Just go already!" He yells glancing back at you.

You nod reluctantly and hesitantly turn around and start to run in the opposite direction. 'Be careful... Inuyasha!' You whisper inwardly to yourself. Once getting back to the hall of straight or left you quickly turn left and run in that direction. Soon after turning the corner a wooden beam collapses in front of you and all you have to do is jump over to get to the next side, but after you're over a large amount of the ceiling falls upon the beam and barricades the way to the other side. A bead of sweat slides down the side of your face as you turn and start to run again. 'If everything keeps collapsing around here, then there isn't going to be a safe way for Inuyasha to pass through... I should have stayed with him... At least we'd be stuck together...'

After a while of going completely straight you stop once more at a convenient fork to go either left or right. 'If I go right, I'll be going straight into the main lobby, which is probably in shambles right now and it will be a harder way to reach the right wing... And if I go left all I have to do is follow that one path and eventually I'll reach the outer hall then the outside! Too bad I don't have a coin to flip! Left it is then!' You run down the left path to see it isn't in much ruin.

A few more minutes of running down the left hall you slow down and turn right, being there a dead-end in the other direction. Going farther down into the new hall you see that it's much more damaged than the other. 'Dodge left! Slide right! Jump! Duck! Dodge right! Slide right!' You yell inwardly avoiding demons that seem to be following you and other falling things. 'This is some crappy vacation... Or just a really realistic _DDR _game...' You muse finally entering the left wing and then stopping dead in your tracks as you see a bunch of demons barricading the way to the outer hall.

"Shit!" You mutter sliding the Kyojin from its sheath.

The last one falls to the ground with a loud thump before as you sheath the Kyojin. You run around it and finally entering the outer hall and pausing looking from left to right you pick a direction and run in it. Glancing at the paper walls you could see sunlight glowing through them. 'It must be a real nice day outside... I wonder what the others are doing... Hopefully not anything as life threatening...' Turning your attention back to the path before you, you notice a familiar person laying slumped on the floor as if unconscious. You cautiously approach the blonde unconscious person on the floor and bend down beside her.

"Adira, are you ok? Adira?" You ask shaking the girl lightly. Frowning you carefully slide the girl off the wall to laying flat on the floor, then noticing the gash the girl's forehead, dripping blood. "Oh shit! Adira!" You gasp noticing the girl's paler than normal features. Thinking quickly you carefully put the girl's arm around your shoulders and slowly started to lift her up from the cold wooden floor.

"Stop right there!" You flinch as you recognize the familiar voice behind you two. "Lady Adira doesn't have permission to leave yet, and if I know any better you don't either _Lady_ (Insert Name)!" You turn around slowly trying to balance Adira with you and before you, you see the flaxen eyed, brunette Kaori.

"You again? You'd think you would have been fired already! What is this? Third times the charm?" You ask the girl with an irritated frown.

"Just being a bit smug huh, human? You were lucky then, but now you're not getting away if you don't want your fair-haired friend to survive!" She says smugly. "Dark fire!!" She yells and black colored flames shoots from hand.

You shift as you think of a plan. 'What to do?! If I leave Adira she'll get hit by the attack, but if I... That's what I'll have to do, a bit risky, but....' You stand your ground as you watch the flames barreling towards you almost ready to put your plan into action. 'Just a little closer...' Before you can even act, you feel yourself get shoved out the way and into the wall.

"Light reflection!!" You hear another familiar voice yell and you open your eyes again to see the _one and only _Naomi standing before you and your assassin Kaori standing in an orb of black fire screaming out of pain. You stand up pulling stand up pulling Adira with you.

"Naomi, how did you-"

"I'll tell you later, but now you should get Adira out of here! I'll keep her busy!" Naomi says cutting you off and gesturing to the fallen Kaori who's just be released by the orb of fire.

"Alright!" You reply nodding. "But be careful!"

"Of course I will!" She replies and you continue to half-carry Adira towards the exit.

Soon after turning a corner you pause wondering which way to go, left or right? Before you make a decision the girl you're carrying shifts, waking up and you quickly lean her on the wall for support.

"Adira? Are you ok?" You ask softly.

"(Insert Name)...?" She groans quietly blinking and lifting her head upwards. "Where am I?"

"You're at... The castle place me and Inuyasha went to... You don't know how you got here?"

"No... What's going on?" She asks noticing the tremor of the room.

"The castle is collapsing! We have to get out of here now!" You reply remembering the current state of the castle. "Come on!" You say pulling her back up and quickly hobbling toward the supposed exit of the castle.

"...Wait .... Wait!" She cries suddenly becoming frantic pulling away from you.

"But, Adira, we don't have much time! This place might crash to the ground any minute!" You reply trying to keep pulling the girl towards the exit.

"No! I don't want to go! Stop! Get away! Save yourself (Insert Name)!" She wails pulling away from you, but you keep a firm grip on the hysterical girl.

"Adira, why-!" Before you can finish your sentence you receive a hard strike to the cheek sending you airborne, crashing against into the paper thin walls and right threw the walls to the outside landing on your back on top of the fallen paper wall.

Pain races through the veins of your body from your bruised cheek as you open your eyes and shut them quickly once seeing a crescent version of the sun. Once again you open your eyes half-way to see you're in the shade and open your eyes wider to see the giver of your current pain standing above you.

"Adira, what-"

"You don't have the right to say my name!" She interrupts, picking you up by the collar and holding you to her eye level. "Ever again!" She yells and punches you again sending you into flying once again and into a tree.

You twitch scowling up at the slowly approaching girl before you and try to into a standing position. 'Shit! She went from weak, sickly and frail, to scarily strong and evil!' You say catching the malicious glint in her eye. 'This is bad... I need to get up before she beats me to death!' You inwardly wail to yourself, while quickly getting into a weak stance and pulling out the Kyojin. The blonde pauses eyeing you cautiously for a second then throws her head back and laughs.

"You've got to be kidding me?! You're going to try and fight me? After what one of my punches has down to you? Right now, you should be begging for mercy human, because in one more punch I'll have your head! And if you do beg for your pitiful life on your hands and knees I may be lenient!" She says as you continue to glare at her.

"How about you shut the hell up and try something, unless you're scared that is? And I don't know who the hell you are, because you're not Adira and since I know that's true I'll just have to beat some answers out of you!"

"Follow your own advice, human!" She yells drawing her own sword, which seems to be twice the size of yours and lunges at you.

You quickly direct your _ki_ through your veins, healing the few of your serious injuries and the rest towards the Kyojin. You quickly dodge her lunge and attack her at a blind spot, which she blocks. She jumps away pushing you backwards, but you keep your balance as she lunges at you once more. Your swords clash against each other and creating small sparks jumping from in between. You grind your teeth together forcefully trying to hold the Kyojin up against hers, that seems weighty, but to your disadvantage she wields it too well. Se leans in slightly smirking at you.

"So, human, I hear you're here with that half breed now... Oh what was his name? You know don't you?" She asks as you permanent scow seems to set upon your face. "Oh, yes! Inuyasha! Hmm, that guy so you're into the 3nd rate, low-life, half breed type now? Huh, Mi-Do-Ri-Ko? Kind of ironic, right?" She says overly pronouncing the priestess's name.

"Shut the fuck up!" You yell crossly at the blonde who smiles in reply.

"But, I'm only trying to make conversion, ! And really I also thought you should know this! Do you remember when you saw Inuyasha with Kikyo at the hot springs before? I heard and I saw actually that they were really deciding to be together once more again! Do you believe Inuyasha was lying to you all this time?" She says smiling as your eyes widen and your mind goes elsewhere.

"How do you-!" Before you can finish your sentence you feel your sword flying out of your hands and back into the castle.

"Most important, lesson number one, human, never lose concentration in battle and especially on the enemy!" She says and you turn back towards her and duck just in time to dodge her punch.

Crouching to the ground you lay your hands palm fat on the ground and directing your _ki _into your hands into the dirt below. 'Hopefully this'll work!' You think to yourself as you watch vines protrude from the ground and wrap around the girl's body and quickly wrapping around her whole body, in a mummy-like wrap.

You stand and give the wrapped girl a wary glance before sprinting off back towards the castle. 'Hopefully this'll work! If it doesn't? Well, hopefully it'll work...' You muse inwardly as you sprint back towards the crumbling castle.

Turn to page: 30


	29. chapter 29

Hello everybody! Thanks for your reviews!!

Disclaimer: The anime series Inuyasha, manga, _DDR_ or the _Titanic_ does not belong to me. However, this plot does and I do not take plagiarism lightly, so I hope you get the point…

Chapter 29

_You stand and give the wrapped girl a wary glance before sprinting off back towards the castle. 'Hopefully this'll work! If it doesn't... Well, hopefully it'll work...' You muse inwardly as you sprint back towards the crumbling castle. _

Jumping up through the hole in the castle wall where you were thrown out you frantically look around for your sword. Once you spot it you glance back at the blonde to see her breaking out of the vine wrap you put her in. You then quickly run to your sword and pull it out from the wall I was thrown into.

"You may have gotten through this far, human, but now I'm serious!" The blonde yells entering through the broken castle wall. You get into your fighting dance.

"Oh? You looked pretty serious before!" You reply. 'If it worked in the cave it should work again... Hopefully it will work again...' You think to yourself as flames slowly appear on the right side of your sword.

"A fire attack, huh?" You hear the fair-haired girl mutter getting into a stance as you raise your sword.

"Hakumei-kaen!" You yell as you bring the kyojin crashing down onto the castle's surface.

Fire emits from your sword's edge moving as fast as any other wild fire and as fast as it moved it slowly burned itself out. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of your face as you see the damage your attack has made. Leaving burn marks on the castle floor in it's' wake and only itself out at the blonde opponent's feet. 'Shit! What the hell was that?! Maybe I can try-' You suddenly hear distant laugh echo across the room and look up to see the blonde has disappeared. 'Where did she-' Suddenly cutting your thought off a hard uppercut punch lands below your chin and from the impact your sent flying into the corner wall.

Aching pain floods throughout your body from your neck and down your spine as you slide to floor. Laughter floods throughout the room as you make attempts to get back up again.

"And I thought this would have been a decent fight for a minute, but you can't even land an attack!" The blonde laughs as she continues to approach. "But, it seems you haven't gotten to my level yet, oh well!" You then finally get to your feet with the support of your sword just in time to see the girl disappear once again.

'I know she didn't just disappear into nothing... She's just going to punch me over and over again til' I wither away and die...' You think to yourself frantically glancing around. 'She's just too fast... Like almost Sesshoumaru's type of speed... _Almost_... But, I need a way to compete with her speed or I'm going to be beaten to death!' Suddenly a hard kick to your back throws you forward and onto your knees.

"Why are you just standing there? Scared to death? Accepting your fate? Well, either way this makes my job easier!" You hear as the girl remains invisible.

Scowling to yourself in pain, you continue to come up with a way to beat the girl. 'Speed, speed, speed... What can I do to slow her down?! Even if I slow her down I couldn't fight her then! It needs to be one big attack, but I still don't have a lot of energy! But, still something to compete with her speed... And effective enough to make her faint...' You think as you push yourself up with the help of the Kyojin. 'The Kyojin... Speed... _Hakumei Kaen_... Yes! That's it!!' You yell inwardly.

Holding your sword out in front of you, you levitate the tip of the sword high above the ground and watch as the majority of the rest of your _ki _floods into it, making it glow a (color of your ki) color. To your favor you notice sparks popping up from the ground below it.

"What's this? Planning on attacking again? Take your best shot because this is your last chance, human!" The voice yells, from what seems in every direction around you.

You slightly raise your sword and forcefully let it plummet down to the crackling Earth below. 'And I'll call this new attack...'

"_Raiden Shikei_!!" You yell as the Kyojin meets with the ground below, passing piercing the surface.

Large sparks emit from the ground and a great ball of what seemed to look like your _ki _jumped off the ground, and like light traveling from mirror to mirror, it bounced from wall to wall, brightening up the room. With a large bang it stops hitting its invisible target in the back as a bright light engulfs the room. When the light fades away you see the girl drop to the ground from positioned on the wall, to a shaking crumpled position on the floor.

Watching the girl warily you remove your sword from the ground and slowly sheath it. 'I guess... I beat her...' You muse inwardly. A rush quickly runs throughout your body and you feel your legs tremble and give way under you. Falling onto your hands you quickly push yourself into a position of sitting against the wall. 'It's good that I stopped her from killing me, but how the hell am I suppose to get out of here?! I'm almost close to a paralyzed person in this state...' You think to yourself as you try and control your breathing rate. 'Well, this place held up during our fight, maybe it can stand a little longer when the feeling in my legs come back...' You think remembering the current state of the castle.

Glancing around the room, you notice Adira slowly moving from her position from the ground and rubbing her head. 'Shit!! She shouldn't be recovering _that _fast!! This- this crappy little castle is going to be my grave! And I can't believe I'm still a virgin!! I'm going to die a virgin!! After all this! I should have never-' Your thoughts come to a halt as you notice the girl standing in front of you, staring down at you expressionlessly. Without a word she pulls you up by the arm, which she slings over her shoulder and quickly starts to walk you to the hole in the wall and out of the castle.

Stepping into the forest she drops you at the base of the tree leaving you in a sitting position leaning against the tree. Bemused by her deeds you open your mouth to say something, but only to be quickly cut off.

"Don't get used to that, human, it will never happen again! I only did it this time because, you are a suitable opponent and are to make a good rival for me... Once more..." She says glaring down at you, before quickly turning on her heel and walking away.

"Wait a minute! What happened to the Adira you were before you tried to kill me?!" You ask frowning and sitting limp turning to face her. The girl stops and turns around.

"That girl you saw before, you will never see again... She was just another version of me without memories... Kind of like the way you are now... A hopeless idiot, perhaps?" The blonde answers frowning back. "You may have gone this far, but next time you won't be so lucky priestess!" The blonde says walking away.

"Geez, there's going to be a next time? Hopefully, she'll just put me out of my misery then!" You mutter, shifting against the tree and moving your aching body. "Got damn it!"

Despite the horrible turn of events earlier, the sun is still seen shining through the cracks of the leaves above. You quickly tread down the forest path in hopes of finding Sesshoumaru... After a long, maybe 20 minute wait you regained some of your energy back and soon you were back on your way, still aching though... As soon as you take your next step the ground starts to tremor causing you take support on a tree. Holding tightly onto the tree you hear loud, earth shredding rumble and suddenly a bright light floods the area making you quickly shut your eyes.

Just as soon the flash fades and you open your eyes and look up to see a flock of birds hurriedly flying into the opposite direction you were heading. 'Hn that must mean I'm going the right way then... Hopefully...' You think to yourself as the quake slowly calms down. Unlatching yourself from the tree you quickly continue back down the path in a cautious jog. Becoming more aware of the area around you, you notice a weak _ki _enter the area to your right and hidden forest lush. Just as soon as you start to pick up your pace you notice the holder of the weak _ki _quickly moving toward you quickly and just in time you stop as a small, sharp, shiny object flies right pass your head and right into a tree beside you. Glancing toward the dagger you slowly turn toward the owner who's stepping out from behind a tree.

"So you _are_ still alive? Maybe I underestimated you... And maybe you're just lucky..." The golden haired cat demon sneers, picking out another dagger from the pouch on her side.

"Ditto to you, princess, and right now I don't have time to play, I'm busy!" You reply to the cat demon and start to walk away.

"Do not walk away from me, human!" Sansuki yells and throws more daggers in your path.

"What do you want now?" You ask snappily turning back toward her. You notice the limp in her step as she starts to walk toward you.

"To give you a final warning, of course! Stay away from Lord Sesshoumaru or else!" She yells pulling out more daggers.

"I should have guessed!" You reply dodging more of her daggers. "If you're so sure he was with you and he's denying it, why aren't you trying to kill him?" You ask irritably.

The cat demon then starts to growl and flex her claws and just as she starts to pounce she falls to the ground clutching her shoulder. Taking a step forward you cringe as you notice the girl cough up blood before you. Getting closer to the girl you notice her harsh panting and wounded shoulder, which suddenly turns your irritation into sympathy.

"Are, um, are you ok?" You ask the cat demon kneeling down beside her.

"Get away from me!!" She cries slashing her claws towards you. Moving out of the way of her claws you stand.

"It's obvious you're in no condition fight me, but if you'd let me I can help-"

"I do not need your help, if any at all!" She cuts in and grabs her mouth, starting to cough up more and more blood. "And if you were to help me, I'd just have a better opportunity to kill you, which would be you at fault... You seem to be a very foolish person, human..." She says sneering and licking her bloodied lips. "To think Lord Sesshoumaru chose such a naïve human as you... This may even change my outlook on life..."

"Well, you're not all too Einstein either, princess..." You mutter turning your back on the cat demon and starting to walk away.

"Human, wait!" You hear Sansuki say behind you. "You're walking away from valuable information that may help you in the future! The human race may be in danger!" Sansuki yells and you quickly turn.

"Why would you give a damn about me or the human race? You seem to be my worst self-proclaimed murderer yet!" You sneer. "Well, maybe not worst there was that hyena guy..." You mutter looking up towards the sky.

"You're right, I don't give a damn about you or the human race, but this information really is important, it involves Sesshoumaru also and even from what you may think I-"

"Alright, I'm listening! How does this information involve Sesshoumaru?"

"I'll get to that later, you won't understand if I tell you now." She says and you nod for her to go on. "Last week there was a child born in the castle, it was the child of the heir of the highest ranking cat demon and the person who may or may not be posing as the lord of the western lands. Soon after the cat demon was confronted by the imposter with her child and was almost murdered, the child was taken from the cat demon and was left as you see she is now." She ends rubbing her hands through the dirt.

"You might as well have told that story in first person..." You mutter looking at the girl irritably.

"Yes and the reason I've told you this is because I know about your history with the late Naraku. The person that may be the imposter of Lord Sesshoumaru may have ties with him from what I know about him..." She says.

"By any chance, was his name Kurayami? Or, um, did he tell you his name?"

"Yes, it was, you've met him before?"

"Yeah, long story... And why would he want your baby?" You ask her.

"That's the part I don't know about and I want you to figure out, for yourself... Even though I may seem weak, do not underestimate my race, priestess!"

"Right, so you're just going to wait around and hire someone else, while someone has kidnapped your newborn baby and doing hell knows what to it?" You ask the girl frowning.

"That is none of your business and even if I tried it would be useless, as I said before I am the highest ranking cat demon and if this imposter has gotten this far, what the hell can I do?!" She cries.

"So, you're expecting me to be able to do something about it? Desperation has made you go insane, princess!" You snap folding your arms.

"I know what I'm doing when I'm asking you; you're the main person who's going to be affected by this next to Lord Sesshoumaru... And I know I can't ask him, of course! But, really you will do this. To help a person who has tried to kill you multiple times, you're very sympathetic, in almost a bad way, so why wouldn't you want to help a kidnapped child find its way home? And really would you just sit back and listen if you know Lord Sesshoumaru could be hurt or in danger?"

"... " Looking away from the girl you roll your eyes annoyed. "If you're so sure I'd try, then how would I go about doing that?"

"Well, really, that's for you to decide, I'm just giving you the information! And lastly, this guy disguising himself as Lord Sesshoumaru is very powerful and you especially need to be careful around him. I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru can hold his own and more around him, but one thing you should look out for is this guy's special technique of planting something in his opponent's body and setting it off and spreading poison throughout the opponent's body that slowly destroys one organ at a time... Then causes a bright white light when he initiates the attack... Which he has performed on me..." The cat demon says clutching her shoulder.

"Poison? Do you know if there's an antidote to it?"

"I don't know about that either... That's another reason why I can't do anything about it..." She answers sitting on her knees.

"So, if you don't find an antidote, what's going to happen to your baby?" You ask approaching her slowly.

"I do not know that either, so stop asking stupid questions!"

"Well, you have a pack, right? Can't they help you any?" You ask stopping a few feet away from her.

"I can not return to my pack like this and without my child, and desperation is the reason I'm asking you, priestess!" She says openly irritated with your questions and glaring up at you.

"But, if you can't get your pack's help and you don't want mine, then how will you survive this way?" You ask kneeling down beside her.

"Is not a matter of how..." She replies looking up at you seriously. "But, you shouldn't worry about me now it's your life, Lord Sesshoumaru and your own race you should be concerned about!" She says forcing herself to stand up.

"But-"

"Just hurry, up and go already, Lord Sesshoumaru needs you and from good intuition, right now! Hurry up and go to him, before I change my mind and kill you!!" She yells limping toward a tree and getting support on it.

"But, what about you?!" You ask the cat demon indignantly, standing up.

"My future has already been decided for better or for worth... Now hurry, I think the imposter's special technique was performed a few minutes ago, and I'm sure _whoever _they are, they will need your help!" She says glaring at you.

"Alright..." You reply nodding. "But, don't just stand here and waste away!" You say turning around and walking away.

"Whatever! Good luck, priestess!"

"I should be saying the same thing to you, princess!" You say back turning you walk into a run.

'Hopefully it wasn't Sesshoumaru that was hit by that poison technique... ' You mutter inwardly to yourself as a bead of sweat slides down your forehead. '...And if Sansuki dies who's going to take care of her baby if we get it back...'

Running farther down the path, your sprint slows down to walk as you notice someone leaning on a tree far away from you. 'That could be Sesshoumaru's imposter... Kurayami...' You think to yourself as you continue to approach warily. 'No... That has to be someone else, what would he be doing sitting around out here...' You continue to walk closer and now getting a better view of the loiterer. 'Wait... That's Sesshoumaru!!'

Turn to page- 31

_Raiden Shikei- Another one of the Kyojin's attacks, which means translates as Thunder and Lightning Capital Punishment._

Alright, another chapter full of adventure, action and drama completed! I hoped you enjoyed!

Later!


	30. chapter 30

Hello Everybody!! Thankyu for your reviews!!

Warnings- Nothing special, just in remembrance of the past characters and drama, of course… What would Inuyasha be _without_ drama…?

Chapter 30

_You stand and give the wrapped girl a wary glance before sprinting off back towards the castle. 'Hopefully this'll work! If it doesn't? Well, hopefully it'll work...' You muse inwardly as you sprint back towards the crumbling castle._

Jumping up through the hole in the castle wall where you were thrown out you frantically look around for your sword. Once you spot it you glance back at the blonde to see her breaking out of the vine wrap you put her in. You then quickly run to your sword and pull it out from the wall I was thrown into.

"You may have gotten through this far, human, but now I'm serious!" The blonde yells entering through the broken castle wall. You get into your fighting dance.

"Oh? You looked pretty serious before!" You reply. 'If it worked in the cave it should work again... Hopefully it will work again...' You think to yourself as flames slowly appear on the right side of your sword.

"A fire attack, huh?" You hear the fair-haired girl mutter getting into a stance as you raise your sword.

"Hakumei-kaen!" You yell as you bring the kyojin crashing down onto the castle's surface.

Fire emits from your sword's edge moving as fast as any other wild fire and as fast as it moved it slowly burned itself out. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of your face as you see the damage your attack has made. Leaving burn marks on the castle floor in it's' wake and only itself out at the blonde opponent's feet. 'Shit! What the hell was that?! Maybe I can try-' You suddenly hear distant laugh echo across the room and look up to see the blonde has disappeared. 'Where did she-' Suddenly cutting your thought off a hard uppercut punch lands below your chin and from the impact your sent flying into the corner wall.

Aching pain floods throughout your body from your neck and down your spine as you slide to floor. Laughter floods throughout the room as you make attempts to get back up again.

"And I thought this would have been a decent fight for a minute, but you can't even land an attack!" The blonde laughs as she continues to approach. "But, it seems you haven't gotten to my level yet, oh well!" You then finally get to your feet with the support of your sword just in time to see the girl disappear once again.

'I know she didn't just disappear into nothing... She's just going to punch me over and over again til' I wither away and die...' You think to yourself frantically glancing around. 'She's just too fast... Like almost Inuyasha's type of speed... _Almost_... But, I need a way to compete with her speed or I'm going to be beaten to death!' Suddenly a hard kick to your back throws you forward and onto your knees.

"Why are you just standing there? Scared to death? Accepting your fate? Well, either way this makes my job easier!" You hear as the girl remains invisible.

Scowling to yourself in pain, you continue to come up with a way to beat the girl. 'Speed, speed, speed... What can I do to slow her down?! Even if I slow her down I couldn't fight her then! It needs to be one big attack, but I still don't have a lot of energy! But, still something to compete with her speed... And effective enough to make her faint...' You think as you push yourself up with the help of the Kyojin. 'The Kyojin... Speed... _Hakumei Kaen_... Yes! That's it!!' You yell inwardly.

Holding your sword out in front of you, you levitate the tip of the sword high above the ground and watch as the majority of the rest of your _ki _floods into it, making it glow a (color of your ki) color. To your favor you notice sparks popping up from the ground below it.

"What's this? Planning on attacking again? Take your best shot because this is your last chance, human!" The voice yells, from what seems in every direction around you.

You slightly raise your sword and forcefully let it plummet down to the crackling Earth below. 'And I'll call this new attack...'

"_Raiden Shikei_!!" You yell as the Kyojin meets with the ground below, passing piercing the surface.

Large sparks emit from the ground and a great ball of what seemed to look like your _ki _jumped off the ground, and like light traveling from mirror to mirror, it bounced from wall to wall, brightening up the room. With a large bang it stops hitting its invisible target in the back as a bright light engulfs the room. When the light fades away you see the girl drop to the ground from positioned on the wall, to a shaking crumpled position on the floor.

Watching the girl warily you remove your sword from the ground and slowly sheath it. 'I guess... I finally beat her...' You muse inwardly. A rush quickly runs throughout your body and you feel your legs tremble and give way under you. Falling onto your hands you quickly push yourself into a position of sitting against the wall. 'It's good that I stopped her from killing me, but how the hell am I suppose to get out of here?! I'm almost close to a paralyzed person in this state...' You think to yourself as you try and control your breathing rate. 'Well, this place held up during our fight, maybe it can stand a little longer when the feeling in my legs come back...' You think remembering the current state of the castle.

Glancing around the room, you notice Adira slowly moving from her position from the ground and rubbing her head. 'Shit!! She shouldn't be recovering _that _fast!! This- this crappy little castle is going to be my grave! And I can't believe I'm still a virgin!! I'm going to die a virgin!! After all this! I should have never-' Your thoughts come to a halt as you notice the girl standing in front of you, staring down at you expressionlessly. Without a word she pulls you up by the arm, which she slings over her shoulder and quickly starts to walk you to the hole in the wall and out of the castle.

Stepping into the forest she drops you at the base of the tree leaving you in a sitting position leaning against the tree. Bemused by her deeds you open your mouth to say something, but only to be quickly cut off.

"Don't get used to that, human, it will never happen again! I only did it this time because, you are a suitable opponent and are to make a good rival for me... Once more..." She says glaring down at you, before quickly turning on her heel and walking away.

"Wait a minute! What happened to the Adira you were before you tried to kill me?!" You ask frowning and sitting limp turning to face her. The girl stops and turns around.

"That girl you saw before, you will never see again... She was just another version of me without memories... Kind of like the way you are now... A hopeless idiot, perhaps?" The blonde answers frowning back. "You may have gone this far, but next time you won't be so lucky priestess!" The blonde says walking away.

"Geez, there's going to be a next time? Hopefully, she'll just put me out of my misery then!" You mutter, shifting against the tree and moving your aching body. "Got damn it!"

Despite the horrible turn of events earlier, the sun is still seen shining through the cracks of the leaves above. You quickly tread down the forest path in hopes of finding Inuyasha... After a long, maybe 20 minute wait you regained some of your energy back and soon you were back on your way, still aching though... As soon as you take your next step the ground starts to tremor causing you take support on a tree. Holding tightly onto the tree you hear loud, earth shredding rumble and suddenly a bright light floods the area making you quickly shut your eyes.

Just as soon the flash fades and you open your eyes and look up to see a flock of birds hurriedly flying into the opposite direction you were heading. 'Hn that must mean I'm going the right way then... Hopefully...' You think to yourself as the quake slowly calms down. Unlatching yourself from the tree you quickly continue back down the path in a cautious jog. Becoming more aware of the area around you, you notice a weak _ki _enter the area to your right and hidden forest lush. Just as soon as you start to pick up your pace you notice the holder of the weak _ki _quickly moving toward you quickly and just in time you stop as a arrow flies right pass your head and right into a tree beside you. Glancing toward the arrow you slowly turn toward the owner who's stepping out from behind a tree.

"You're K-Kikyo!" You blurt surprised with the zombie girl's appearance.

"So you've heard of me." Kikyo says and takes out another arrow from her pack.

"Yeah, from Inuyasha..." You reply frowning. "What do you want anyway?"

"To give you a final warning stay away from Inuyasha!" She yells aiming her arrow at you.

"As much threatened as I feel right now, that's not going to happen, Ms. Kikyo!" You reply in mock respect to the girl and getting ready to dodge another arrow.

"Then so be it!" She then launches another arrow at you, which you quickly dodge.

As she pulls out more arrows, you slowly pull out the Kyojin. Blocking her oncoming arrows with your sword, you notice the limp in the zombie girl's step as she starts to move. Before getting ready to fire another arrow, suddenly the girl collapses to the ground clutching her sides. You sheath the Kyojin and cautiously approach her. Getting closer to the girl you cringe as you notice the girl coughing up sticky black liquid stuff... This all turns most of your irritation into sympathy.

"Hey, um, are you ok?" You ask the girl looking down at her.

"Get away from me!!" She yells and you jump away as you notice a crackle of what's left of her _ki _start to appear around her.

"It's obvious you're in no condition to fight and I'm sure you know it, too! And if you want my help-"

"I do not need your help!" She cuts in and grabs her mouth, starting to cough up more and more black liquid. "And if you were to help me, I'd just have a better opportunity to kill you...You seem to be much more of a foolish person, than I thought you were..." She says wiping the black liquid from her lips.

"I'm not foolish, I'm just being nice, and it's pretty obvious a person like you wouldn't accept that kind of help anyway, that's why I asked..." You reply frowning before starting to back away.

"Of course, but before you go I have important information that may help you in the future..." Kikyo says with a serious expression plastered upon her face.

"Why would you give a damn about what happens to me? You just tried to kill me! You must think I was born yesterday!" You sneer shaking your head.

"This information does not only involve you, it involves the survival of human race and the survival of Inuyasha also..." She answers looking up at you.

"Since when do you care about Inuyasha either? From what I heard you've always been trying to kill him, too!" You ask.

"This time it's different, even from what you may think about Inuyasha and I, I-"

"Alright, I guess I know what you're saying, I'm listening."

"Alright, do not interrupt me until I'm finished." She says and you nod for her to go on. "Last week there was a child born in the castle, it was the child of a woman who wishes not to be named and the person who may have the ability to change form from person to person. The mother of the child soon found me and gave me the child because she could not return to her family with a fatherless child. Soon after I was confronted by the self-proclaimed father of the child, who was in Inuyasha's form when I met him, I was over-powered by the imposter and he took the child." She ends rubbing her hands through the grass.

"Someone is disguising their self as Inuyasha?" You think out loud to yourself as a mind suddenly comes to mind. "Kurayami!"

"Yes, that was what he said was his name. The reason I've told you this is because this demon, by the name of Kurayami, may have ties with Naraku, from what I know from meeting with him... Have you met him?"

"Yeah, sort of a long story... But, how would he have any ties with Naraku? Inuyasha killed Naraku last year..." You ask the bemusedly.

"That's something you'll have to find out for yourself, but you shouldn't underestimate Naraku, the type like him can never vanish from the world completely."

"Right, but why would he want that baby?" You ask.

"...If you're not such a foolish person like you say you are, think about that yourself..." She replies starting to cough again.

"...Some help you are... And if I'm so much a foolish person like you say I am, what are you expecting me to do about this?!"

"Do not question me; I know what I'm doing right now. You're a person that helps another person or demon that has tried to kill you multiple times; you're very naïve, almost in a bad way... So, I know you will do something about this..."

"Hey! Don't just judge me right on first meeting! You don't know nothing about me, so don't try and say such things!" You yell indignantly at the zombie girl.

"...Of course, but you'd do anything for Inuyasha, I'm sure..."

You pause and look away as you notice the girl glaring up at you. "And how would I go about doing something about that then, if you're so sure I would?"

"That's for you to decide when the time is right; I only have information to give you. Lastly, this demon, Kurayami is very powerful and caution should be taken around him. I'm not sure if Inuyasha is strong enough to fight him, but they may be on the same level. This Kurayami has a special technique of planting something in his opponent's body, setting it off and spreading poison throughout the opponent's body that slowly destroys one organ at a time... Then causes a bright white light when he initiates the attack... Which he performed on me, causing me to lose when we fought..." Kikyo says coughing.

"Poison? Do you know if there's an antidote to it?"

"I don't know about that either... That's another reason why I can't do anything else about it..." She answers sitting on her knees.

"So, if you don't find an antidote, what's going to happen to you?" You ask approaching her slowly.

".... That's none of your business..."

"But, it is! I can help you, and besides if you don't get any help now, how will you survive?"

"It's not a matter of how, anymore. I didn't tell you all of this because I want you to help me anyway, other people will need and want your assistance right now." She says standing up and leaning on a tree.

"But-"

"Go find other people to help and force it upon them. Besides, wouldn't you rather help Inuyasha?"

"...Fine, not that I care, but at least find someone else to help you..."

Frowning you slowly back away from her, eyeing her bemusedly, before turning around and running away. 'Hopefully it wasn't Inuyasha that was hit by that poison technique a few minutes ago... ' You mutter inwardly to yourself as a bead of sweat slides down your forehead. '...And if Kikyo dies then who's going to take care of that baby if we get it back, plus we don't know who it's mother is...'

Running farther down the path, your sprint slows down to walk as you notice someone leaning on a tree far away from you. 'That could be Inuyasha's imposter... Kurayami...' You think to yourself as you continue to approach warily. 'No... That has to be someone else, what would he be doing sitting around out here...' You continue to walk closer and now getting a better view of the loiterer. 'Wait... That's Inuyasha!!'

Turn to page- 32

_Raiden Shikei- Another one of the Kyojin's attacks, which means translates as Thunder and Lightning Capital Punishment._

Alright, another chapter full of adventure, action and drama completed! I hoped you enjoyed!

Later!


	31. chapter 31

Hello everybody! Thanks for your reviews!!

Disclaimer: The anime series Inuyasha, manga, _DDR_ or the _Titanic_ does not belong to me. However, this plot does and I do not take plagiarism lightly, so I hope you get the point…

Chapter 31

_Running farther down the path, your sprint slows down to walk as you notice someone leaning on a tree far away from you. 'That could be Sesshoumaru's imposter... Kurayami...' You think to yourself as you continue to approach warily. 'No... That has to be someone else, what would he be doing sitting around out here...' You continue to walk closer and now getting a better view of the loiterer. 'Wait... That's Sesshoumaru!!'_

Leaves crunch underneath your feet as you run closer to the dog demon, while becoming more and more panicky as you get closer to him. Kneeling down beside him, you frown as you notice his closed eyes.

"Sesshoumaru....?" You ask and gasp as you give his body a once over, noticing the stain of blood and gash on his shoulder trailing down his chest. "Sesshoumaru! Are you ok?!" You ask.

Receiving no response you quickly raise your hands over the gash and direct your _ki _into your hands and down into the gash. After what felt like a minute of trying to heal the wound you remove your hands only to see that it hasn't sealed up at all. Becoming more and more nervous, you quickly place your head against his chest. A cold tremor runs down your spine as your eyes widen and you freeze.

"Oh my god.... S-Sessh-shoumaru..." You whisper removing your head from his chest. You slowly moving away from him, you stare at his expressionless, pale face.

'Sesshoumaru... No... No... You can't be! Why?!' You think grasping the dog demon's bigger, cold hand as tears start to build up in your eyes. 'But, even if he's...'

"I can still bring him back!" You mutter and take the shikon jewel from around your neck.

Still holding on to the dog demon's hand and tightly onto the jewel you start to pray silently to the jewel. Before you know it you feel the jewel pulsing within your fisted. Slowly opening your hand you stare down at the glowing and pulsating jewel. 'I know you have the power... Please... Bring him back!' The Shikon jewel's light suddenly floods the area and you narrow your eyes as you feel the power of the jewel vibrating through you and around you.

As seconds pass by like minutes, the light fades away and you open your eyes. Your eyes land on the dog demon before you.

"...Sesshoumaru?" Receiving no response, you place your head against his chest once again. You receive no beat, thump or slow pound in respond and the tears that pooled in your eyes start to pour down. "It didn't work... It didn't work!" You mutter as you bury your head into the dog demon's cold neck. Sobbing you pull back and glare down at the shikon jewel in your hand. "Why didn't it work?!" You suddenly feel the shikon jewel release energy opposite of yours, which travels onto you. Just as the energy touches your skin, it feels like a thousand needles sticking into your every limb at once. You release a cry of pain falling backwards as a wave of dizziness washes over you.

"Damn... Damn it..." You murmur wincing and feeling your body numbing. You force yourself to bend upwards your eyes set upon the glowing and twitching shikon jewel, which was thrown away and then upon the lifeless dog demon. "...S-sorry... I couldn't-" You wince as the dizziness washes hits you in the face again. The world around you blurs as you feel yourself crashing down again.

The light around you slowly fades away and soon enough your left wandering in the dark once again.

Something cool slides down the side of your cheek, which drags you into consciousness. 'What-what the hell happened?' You think as you tiredly open your eyes, to find your being shaded under a tree. Suddenly a tall, green wearing person appears in your line of vision.

"...Shin? What the hell are you doing here?" You ask squinting up at the bat demon.

"For a person that almost died, you're being pretty snappy..." He replies frowning and brushing a wet cloth across your forehead. You pause frowning back in remembrance.

"Sesshoumaru! Where's Sesshoumaru?!" You ask frantically and jumping to your feet, starting to wobble.

"Will you calm down? Oh, yeah, him... He's gone..." He replies looking off into the distance and rubbing his chin.

"Gone?! What do you mean by that?!" You ask the bat demon as tears instantly start to pool in your eyes.

"What's with the tears? It's not like anyone _died_! He's gone, ya' know... He left." He replies pointing off into the distance.

"Oh..." You reply softly and sniff. "Why?"

"I don't know, exactly... I just ran into you two here some time ago... You, by the way looked pretty beat up and of all the time we've spent together... I haven't seen him that much pissed off..." He answers looking thoughtful. "And, also... Who the hell beat the shit out of you like that?" He asks scowling.

"...It's a long story, um, but which way did Sesshoumaru go?"

"That way" He replies pointing. "But, you don't plan on going after him do you? Because that wouldn't be entirely a good idea..." He replies.

"What do you mean?" You ask and glance to the side to notice a large ball of silver barreling toward you.

You quickly turn in its direction to then see that it's a large fox-looking demon. You quickly draw your sword the demon only to be stopped by Shin who pets it.

"Shin...? Is that your new pet or something?" You ask as you sheath your sword.

"No, I kinda thought it was yours, isn't it?" He replies rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Mine?" You frown and look closely at the large fox and your eyes broaden as you remember. "Oh my god! That's Tetsu! Damn, he's grown!" You say grinning as you approach the creature. "Welcome back to the group, Tetsu!" You give the fox a small hug and it mewls back in reply.

"Some owner you are, forgetting your own pet." Shin mutters folding his arms.

"You would, too if your last memory of him was him as the size of puppy... Compared to this now..." You reply gesturing to the large fox.

"Right, lets get going!" He says and turns around.

"Wait! Speaking of mini sized things, where's Rin and Ryochi?"

"Oh yeah! I left them with one of your friends!" He answers turning around and pointing his index finger up in remembrance.

"One of my friends? Eh, which one?"

"Hm, I think it was the blonde one..." He replies and in that second you gape at him in horror. "No, not her, but speaking of her Rin and Ryochi said some fox dude kidnapped her." You raise an eyebrow at the mention of this fox dude person.

"But, anyways where are Rin and Ryochi?" You ask pushing back a lock of hair that had fallen out of place.

"Well, I told them not leave the area around here, so you'll run into them eventually!" He replies sheepishly. "Anyways, lets get going, and maybe you should hitch a rise on the fox, so you won't get left behind... Or crushed." He says and spreads his wings. You shrug and climb onto Tetsu's back.

Shin lifts off the ground and just as soon Tetsu takes off after him. You hold on tightly to the fox as he soars over the trees. Just as you get above the trees you see two obviously large animal demons fighting in the distance.

"Holy shit!" You mutter as you look on at two demons.

"Same here, ya' know if those two had to fight over a steak you'd think they could resolve the problem peacefully!" Shin says flying beside you.

"Yeah, I'm sure, but seriously what's going on?" You ask biting your lip. "If you know of course."

"Well, if I know any better, that could be your dog demon and some fox dude..." He replies.

"Sesshoumaru?! That's Sesshoumaru?!" You ask gesturing to the huge albino dog demon who seems to be winning against the opponent, golden fur fox.

"I believe so, though I hope you weren't expecting a cute little puppy dog." He replies laughing.

"O-of course not! But, should we just let them keep fighting like that?" You ask.

"I don't know if we can do much with stopping them, but we can always try."

You two continue to get closer and closer fight while steering clear of getting in between. Just as you get around them, you see a village not far from where you are now.

"Hey, Shin, did you know-" You get cut off as Tetsu takes a hard dive and plummets into the trees below.

Tree limbs scratch and tear your clothes as you hold on tightly to the fox. You lower your head into the fox's mane for protection and just as soon as the offending tree limbs fade away you feel the fox's descent stop and you open your eyes to see you and the fox floating above ground. Your both then slowly lowered to the ground. You quickly hop off the fox as he collapses to the ground. You quickly kneel beside him.

"Tetsu! Are you ok?" You ask worriedly to the fallen fox and you stroke his mane. You glance upwards as Shin lands before you. "Is he going to be ok?"

"It didn't look like it was that harsh, with some rest he'll be fine." Shin replies kneeling down.

"That's good, but what happened?"

"Well, what could have happened was Tetsu here, could have been hit by an attack by that fox dude and I saved you before you both plummeted to your insect-like death." The bat demon replies and stands. As you take your hand away from the fox he suddenly shrinks back into his original pint-sized form.

"Poor Tetsu..." You mutter and pick the small fox up.

"(your name), c'mon! We can't keep on standing here!" Shin says and starts to drag you away.

"Why? We're far from the fight!" You reply and start to run at his pace.

"We were, but-" He spreads out his wings. "They're coming over here!" He finishes and puts his arm around your waist and pulls you up with him while you tightly hold on to Tetsu. Just as soon as he gets above the trees, you see the giant albino dog demon barreling toward you three.

"God, Shin hurry up!" You cry gaping in horror at the dog demon.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He replies and is just in time to get out of the way.

He lands on a tree branch and you unattach yourself from him still holding the sleeping Tetsu tightly in your arms. Your attention then goes quickly back to the fight. The albino dog demon quickly gets back to his feet and charges its opponent, the flaxen fox, who on the other hand is nursing a wound. Just as the fox demon makes a move to retreat the dog demon pounces and bites the its neck. The dog demon holds on tightly to the fox's neck as the fox collapses under the pressure and thick blood start to ooze out from the bite.

The dog demon releases the fox and starts to circle it as if waiting for it to make another move. The fox struggles to stand and soon fails falling lame to the ground. As seconds pass away and the fox demon remains limp a small smile spreads across your face.

"Hell yeah! We won!!" You applaud and do a small victory cheer.

"Hey, (your name), isn't that your blonde friend?" Shin asks pointing beside you and you turn to the direction to see Adira jumping bounding from tree to tree toward you three.

"Shit! Shin, lets go! She wants to kill us!" You reply nervously to the bat demon.

"You don't have to tell me twice! But, why?" He replies spreading his wings and pulling you off the tree branch.

"I don't know, I think she's a schizophrenic!" You reply frowning.

"You think she's a schizo-what?"

"Never mind, long story!"

Shin continues to speed through trees, trying to lose your pursuer. After a few minutes Shin lands and releases you.

"I'm sure we've got time now, so can you tell me why we were running away?" He asks folding his arms.

"I already said why, she was going to try to kill us, er me, I suppose..." You reply and shift from foot to foot, getting ready to give an explanation. As you open your mouth to speak you see something out of the side of your eye, something shiny... "Shin watch out!!" You yell pointing out the shiny approaching weapon.

In another part of the forest four people walk down a deserted path, hopefully leading to a village.

"So, why do you guys look so alike?" Asks a small boy with bat-like wings and messy black hair on his head, also known as, Ryochi.

"I already told you, you little brat! And I'm not bothering to tell you again!" A teen with long black hair wearing black snaps.

"Heh, Kaori, um, he's a kid, be nice!" The identical girl wearing white beside her says. "Ryochi, me and Kaori are twins, alright?"

"Hey, look at the big doggy!" A little girl, by the name of Rin says, pointing up at a huge pooch and getting the other's attention.

"Holy crap! That's- It couldn't be!" Kaori cries.

"It is..." Naomi finishes.

A cling is all that's heard in the area and the bounce of sparks of weapon against weapon. You take a step backwards as you see Shin holding up his own to the blonde, Adira.

"Get out of my way..." The blonde mutters as sparks continue to bounce out from in between swords.

"Well, I would if your way wasn't killing me in the process." Shin replies back smirking.

"...Geez, Shin, throw me to the sharks and go about your business already." You mutter as irritation starts to crawl up your spine.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to know why you've been trying to rub out my friend!"

"Why I'm trying to _rub out_ your friend is none of your business, but if you don't get out of the way, you'll be next!" The fair-haired teen replies as she jumps away and gets into a fighting stance.

"Friends don't let friends kill friends, blondey... But, I guess you never heard that rule because you probably killed all your friends..." Shin replies sadly. ", you should get going, I can take care of this!"

"But-" You pause as you remember your previous fight with the blonde. "...Are you sure?"

"Of course! No one tries to kill me _then _threatens to kill me, that doesn't make any sense and I can't let her get away with that!" He replies.

"But, Shin! She-she's-"

"Look, didn't you want to go to your dog demon? I can take care of myself."

"... Alright, but don't get killed!" You reply to the bat demon as you turn around and start to head off.

You sprint in the directions where rumbles are heard. As you slow down you pause when you see out the side of your eye a giant white paw shrouded with trees. You turn and cautiously go in that in that direction. As you get closer and closer the paw seems to be shrinking, then totally disappearing. Your cautious jog turns into a run when you see Sesshoumaru crouching beside a bunch of fallen trees.

"Sesshoumaru!" You fall into a crouch beside him. "Are you o-" Your breathe catches in your throat as in that moment he turns to you and looks at you with solid, blood-red heated eyes.

Turn to page: 33

Author's Notes

Well, that was a willy of a chapter, I hoped you enjoyed and will stay tuned! Also, I apologize if any of the Inuyasha version was mixed in as well. And, I just noticed that some of the bad grammar in the fic was written in on purpose...

Later!


	32. chapter 32

Hello everybody! Thanks for your reviews!!

Disclaimer: The anime series Inuyasha, manga, _DDR_ or the _Titanic_ does not belong to me. However, this plot does and I do not take plagiarism lightly, so I hope you get the point…

Chapter 32

_Running farther down the path, your sprint slows down to walk as you notice someone leaning on a tree far away from you. 'That could be Inuyasha's imposter... Kurayami...' You think to yourself as you continue to approach warily. 'No... That has to be someone else, what would he be doing sitting around out here...' You continue to walk closer and now getting a better view of the loiterer. 'Wait... That's really Inuyasha!!'_

Leaves crunch underneath your feet as you run closer to the dog boy, while becoming more and more panicky as you get closer to him. Kneeling down beside him, you frown as you notice his closed eyes.

"Inuyasha....?" You ask and gasp as you give his body a once over, noticing the stain of blood and gash on his shoulder trailing down his chest. "Inuyasha! Are you ok?!" You ask.

Receiving no response you quickly raise your hands over the gash and direct your _ki _into your hands and down into the gash. After what felt like a minute of trying to heal the wound you remove your hands only to see that it hasn't sealed up at all. Becoming more and more nervous, you quickly place your head against his chest. A cold tremor runs down your spine as your eyes widen and you freeze.

"Oh my god.... I-Inu-Inuyasha..." You whisper removing your head from his chest. You slowly moving away from him, you stare at his expressionless, pale face.

'Inuyasha... No... No... You can't be! Why?!' You think grasping the dog boy's bigger, cold hand as tears start to build up in your eyes. 'But, if he's...'

"I can still bring him back!" You mutter and take the shikon jewel from around your neck.

Still holding on to the dog boy's hand and tightly onto the jewel you start to pray silently to the jewel. Before you know it you feel the jewel pulsing within your fisted. Slowly opening your hand you stare down at the glowing and pulsating jewel. 'I know you have the power... Please... Bring him back!' The Shikon jewel's light suddenly floods the area and you narrow your eyes as you feel the power of the jewel vibrating through you and around you.

As seconds pass by like minutes, the light fades away and you open your eyes. Your eyes land on the dog boy before you.

"...Inuyasha?" Receiving no response, you place your head against his chest once again. You receive no beat, thump or slow pound in respond and the tears that pooled in your eyes start to pour down. "It didn't work... It didn't work!" You mutter as you bury your head into the dog boy's cold neck. Sobbing you pull back and glare down at the shikon jewel in your hand. "Why didn't it work?!" You suddenly feel the shikon jewel release energy opposite of yours, which travels onto you. Just as the energy touches your skin, it feels like a thousand needles sticking into your every limb at once. You release a cry of pain falling backwards as a wave of dizziness washes over you.

"Damn... Damn it..." You murmur wincing and feeling your body numbing. You force yourself to bend upwards your eyes set upon the glowing and twitching shikon jewel, which was thrown away and then upon the lifeless dog boy. "...S-sorry... I couldn't-" You wince as the dizziness washes hits you in the face again. The world around you blurs as you feel yourself crashing down again.

The light around you slowly fades away and soon enough you're left wandering in the dark once again.

Something cool slides down the side of your cheek, which drags you into consciousness. 'What-what the hell happened?' You think as you tiredly open your eyes, to find your being shaded under a tree. Suddenly a tall, purple wearing person appears in your line of vision.

"Miroku? What are you doing here?" You ask squinting up at the monk.

"Well, since you and Inuyasha didn't come back to the village we came looking for you, but we saw the castle and started wandering around until we found you here." The monk replies retrieving the wet cloth from your forehead.

"Oh..." You reply quietly. "_But_... Where's Inuyasha?!" You ask frantically and jumping to your feet, starting to wobble.

"Please, do calm down (your name)-_sama_, you're still recovering! And Inuyasha wasn't here when we got here-"

"So, you don't know where he is? And where's Sango and Shippou?" You ask noticing the two's absence.

"Inuyasha is fighting against a demon I believe you should have met before and Sango and Shippou are there with him." He replies.

"Oh? What did this guy look like?"

"It looked like a fox demon like Shippou, but had golden fur..."

"Golden fur...?" You mutter bemusedly and you glance out the side of your eye to see a large ball of silver barreling toward you.

You quickly turn in its direction to then see that it's a large fox-looking demon. You quickly draw your sword the demon only to be stopped when the fox tackles you to the ground and starts to lick you.

"...Miroku, um, do you know who this fox is?" You ask trying to get from under the fox.

"Isn't it your pet, Tetsu? (your name)-_sama_?" He answers as your eyes broaden as you take a closer look at the large fox demon.

"It is Tetsu! He's gotten huge!" You say as you finally get from under the creature and stand. "Welcome back to the group, Tetsu!" You give the fox a small hug and it mewls back in reply.

"We should get going I'm sure everyone could use our help."

"Alright, we should get a ride on Tetsu, to make time!" You reply eagerly hoping on the enlarged fox and Miroku slides on after you.

"Say, (your name)-_sama_, where did you get all of does wounds from sans damage from the castle?" Miroku asks as he settles down behind you.

"Hm, it's kinda a long story..." You reply as Tetsu lifts off the ground. "And don't get too comfy back there, hands not below or above the belt!" You snap to the priest.

"(your name)-sama, it hurts that you still think such of me." Miroku whines.

"Uhuh, just remember that alright?"

You hold on tightly to the fox as he soars over the trees. Just as you get above the trees you see one obviously large golden furred demon prowling around in the distance.

"Holy crap! What the hell is that?!" You ask pointing to the large demon.

"That is the fox demon Inuyasha is fighting." Miroku answers calmly.

"Eh?! He's fighting that?!" You cry looking down worriedly when you spot Inuyasha lunging at the beast.

"Ever since we got here..." Miroku replies.

"Damn..." You mutter gaping at the huge flaxen fox.

You three continue to get closer and closer fight while steering clear of getting in between. Just as you get around them, you see a village not far from where you are now.

"Hey, Miroku, did you know-" You get cut off as Tetsu takes a hard dive and plummets into the trees below.

Tree limbs scratch and tear your clothes as you hold on tightly to the fox and Miroku's hold gets tighter on you. You lower your head into the fox's mane for protection and just as soon as the offending tree limbs fade away you feel yourself stop in midair. You open your eyes to see your feet dangling below you and an arm holding you around the waist. You glance up to see Miroku holding himself up by his staff looped over a tree branch. You quickly grab on to a lower tree branch and so on until you're at the base of the tree followed by Miroku. You then spot Tetsu and quickly kneel beside him.

"Tetsu! Are you ok?" You ask worriedly to the fallen fox and you stroke his mane. You glance upwards to Miroku. "Is he going to be ok?"

"It didn't look like it was that harsh, with some rest he'll be fine." Miroku replies kneeling down.

"That's good, but what happened?"

"Well, what could have happened was Tetsu could have been hit by an attack by that fox demon." The monk replies and stands. As you take your hand away from the fox he suddenly shrinks back into his original pint-sized form.

"Poor Tetsu..." You mutter and pick the small fox up.

"(your name)-sama, c'mon! We can't keep on standing here!" Miroku says and starts to drag you away.

"Why? We're far from the fight!" You reply and start to run at his pace.

"We were, but, they're coming over here!" He finishes and puts his arm around your waist and pulls you up with him while you tightly hold on to Tetsu. As you all two continue to run you glance backwards to see the giant flaxen fox demon barreling toward you three.

"Oh my god!" You cry gaping in horror at the fox demon.

"Now that you know run faster!" He replies and you both are just in time to get out of the way.

You both get blown away and you hold on tightly to the sleeping Tetsu tightly in your arms. As you stand up your attention then goes to the fight between Inuyasha and the fox demon, which you can now see from between fallen trees. Inuyasha with the tessaiga in hand charges his opponent, the flaxen fox, who on the other hand is nursing a wound. Just as the fox demon makes a move to retreat the dog boy attacks it with the _kaze no kizu_. The dog boy jumps off the fox and the fox collapses and thick blood start to ooze out from the bite.

The fox struggles to stand and soon fails falling lame to the ground. As seconds pass away and the fox demon remains limp a small smile spreads across your face.

"Hell yeah! We won!!" You applaud and do a small victory cheer.

"We haven't won yet, (your name)-_sama _the fox demon is getting back up." Miroku says pointing out the fox demon's rise.

"Damn..."

"I'm sure Inuyasha has this under control, lets go and find Sango and Shippou."

"You can, Miroku, I'm going stay and wait a while if Inuyasha could use some help..." You reply to the monk.

"Alright, (your name)-_sama_, just don't do anything rash ad be careful, Inuyasha, I'm sure Inuyasha can take care of himself, alright?" Miroku replies backing away.

"When have I done anything rash?" You ask the monk frowning. "But, you be careful, too, alright?" You ask and you and the monk nod to each other.

You then cautiously jog toward the fight leaving the monk on his own. As you jog you hear a few voices off in the distance, but feel no weak _ki_, so you disregard it. Continuing on with your quest you pause and almost get thrown to the ground as the grounds does a hard quake, not much like the tremor of castle because it quickly subsides. You quickly start to jog again and pick up the pace when you notice the cries and growls of the fox demon have disappeared. 'Inuyasha must have defeated it now!' As seconds pass by your jog turns into a sprint as you feel yourself getting closer and closer. Your eyes widen when you see Inuyasha crouching beside a bunch of fallen trees.

"Inuyasha!" You fall into a crouch beside him. "Are you o-" Your breathe catches in your throat as in that moment he turns to you and looks at you with solid, blood-red heated eyes.

Turn to page: 34

Author's Notes

Well, that was a dilly of a chapter, I hoped you enjoyed and will stay tuned! Also, I apologize if any of the Sesshoumaru version was mixed in as well. And, I just noticed that some of the bad grammar in the fic was written in on purpose...

Later!


	33. chapter 33

Hello everybody! Thanks for your reviews!!

Disclaimer: The anime series Inuyasha, manga, _DDR_ or the _Titanic_ does not belong to me. However, this plot does and I do not take plagiarism lightly, so I hope you get the point…

Chapter 33

"Sesshoumaru!" You fall into a crouch beside him. "Are you o-" Your breathe catches in your throat as in that moment he turns to you and looks at you with solid, blood-red heated eyes.

"...Sesshoumaru... Your eyes... What happened to your eyes?"

"... Get away from here... Now!" The dog demon mutters to you as his eyes twitch from red to white.

"I will... Just as long as you come with me..." You reply to the dog demon.

"I'm serious... Go!" The dog demon half grows out to you when he suddenly reels over grabbing his head.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?!" You ask kneeling before the dog demon, getting ready to panic.

The dog demon continues to shudder, but slowly raises his head growling, but your attention is taken away when you hear sounds of hurriedly approaching footsteps toward the area. You quickly turn around to see a bunch of human soldiers surrounding you both. 'Damn it... Why now?!' You cry inwardly as you glare at the soldiers.

"Listen, miss, step away from the demonand we'll let you walk away free!" A soldier, riding on a horse in front of the group, maybe the leader, yells to you as you stand up.

"Why? What do you want with him?!" You ask glaring at the soldier.

"This demon has been terrorizing and destroying our village and it is our duty to rid the villagers of evils such as him!" The soldier replies.

"Sesshoumaru hasn't been doing anything to your village, it was someone else disguised as him! So back off!" You yell at the soldier.

"If you won't leave the demon's side, then we will be forced to kill you with him!" The head soldier replies drawing his sword.

You grab the hilt of your sword when you suddenly hear a loud deep growl emitting from the dog demon behind you.

"_Enough_! If you stupid humans wish to taste your blood on the ground... Come!"

"But, Sesshoumaru-" You turn around and freeze seeing two vicious blood-red eyes staring right through you and you feel and see the swirl of red _jaki(!)_ around him. With that he walks around you and straight toward the soldiers.

'...That was the scariest expression that I have ever seen...' The sound of human man's painful cry is heard behind you, but you stand frozen in your steps. '...Sesshoumaru... What's happened to you?' Your musings are cut to a halt as another pained cry is heard behind you. You turn around to view the bloody corpse of the lead soldier's body before you and few other fallen or falling bodies.

"Retreat!! Retreat!!" The soldiers remaining soldiers on horses yell galloping away. Meanwhile, you watch in horror as the blood-spattered Sesshoumaru kills the other remaining, unlucky soldiers.

As you notice the dog demon advancing the retreating soldiers you put a quick plan in to action and you're just in time to step in the way.

"Move woman" He growls stopping before you.

"No, Sesshoumaru what's wrong?! Why did you kill all of those people?! I know they were assholes and all! But... Please..." You cry to the dog demon.

"If you don't like it, then stop me..." He sneers walking pass you.

You narrow your eyes at his familiar reply as your hand slowly reaches for the hilt of your sword. The dog demon comes to a stop behind you.

"What do you call this pathetic excuse for a barrier you summoned?" He asks stopping before the (color of _ki_) wall.

"It is what it looks like, a barrier." You answer.

"And do you expect such a weak thing to contain me?"

"Well, even if it doesn't you'll still be sticking around for a while..." You reply caressing the hilt of your sword.

You quickly become more aware when you sense the _jaki_ disappear from behind you. Grasping the hilt of your sword, you turn around to see the dog demon has disappeared with his _jaki_. You cautiously back away, glancing around the bubble looking for any sign of _ki_. 'He couldn't have left already... I made sure the walls were sealed tight...' The dog demon suddenly reappears walking toward you, but you can feel his _jaki _spreading around the bubble and surrounding you.

Coinciding with his sudden reappearance the dog demon disappears again, but you still feel his powerful _jaki _flooding around you. You come to a halt as you continue to glance blindly around the bubble for a trace. 'Shit! I'm not going to find him like this... But even if I did-' Your thoughts come to a halt when you see the dog demon walking toward you through the red mist once again. When second after second pass and the dog demon continue to approach your feet somehow start moving again backwards.

"If you're going to attack now's your best chance." He says.

"Maybe I don't want to attack." You reply glaring at him through the red mist.

"Why? You said you'd stop me, so why aren't you trying?" He asks and your brows furrow together in confusion.

"I _would_, but you haven't joined up with Blade, so I wouldn't have to try." You reply finally coming to a halt in your backwards tread.

You receive silence as a reply from the yet approaching dog demon and your mind wonders to the ever popular 'what if?' scenario. What if Sesshoumaru really did join up with Blade? And what if he was coming to do you in now? But, even if... What are you going to do now?

"...Sesshoumaru... You-" You're cut off when you're abruptly pushed against the barrier's wall. You stare up at the dog demon's glaring red eyes as he holds you tight against the bubble's wall and himself.

"Though, you are correct... You should have tried!"

* * *

Feet pound against the grassy ground as one human girl and three demons walk to get to the place of their destination. 

"Yeah, so then I asked her "Are you two going to mate?" but she asked "What do you mean by that?" and after I tried to explain to her what that meant... She sorta just changed the subject and never _said _that there was anything like that going on, but I find it easy to tell that she was lying anyways..." A bat demon says frowning to Kaori.

"Don't you think we should hurry up? , might be in trouble, didn't you guys see that huge dog demon prowling around?" Naomi says glancing behind her at the other two slackers.

"Nope, is gonna be fine, she should have caught up with her dog demon by now." Shin replies yawning.

"Yeah and even if she hasn't found him yet, I'm sure she'll survive whatever trouble she's in... That girl sticks around like a roach, ya' know? So, slow down Naomi!" Kaori adds frowning at her twin.

"I guess you're right... Hey, Rin and Ryochi want to play hide and seek?"

"Sure!"

* * *

His inhuman red eyes linger upon you for a year-long second, and then he launches his assault. You gasp when you feel warm lips travel across your neck accompanied by enlarged fangs nipping at the now moist and more sensitive skin on your neck. You hazily look out from above the dog demon's shoulder to see nothing but red and that the dog demon's _jaki _has totally filled up the whole bubble. 

"S-Sesshoumaru, I-" You pause when you feel that the dog demon's hand has somehow wandered to your chest with a gentle squeeze.

You suppress a moan as your body melts against his touch. A small frown graces your face when you feel that he has found one spot to suck and nip on your neck, which was probably going to leave a big mark... You wince as he nips down harder in that spot and then goes down deeper and deeper. You dig your nails down into his arms as he continues to go deeper.

"S-Sesshoumaru... Please..." You mutter struggling under the dog demon's tight hold.

As a vicious pain lingers upon you hot tears start to pool up in your eyes and fall when you squeeze your eyes shut. The tears travel and soon trickle down your chin just as soon the fangs finally retract from your neck, followed by a stream of warm blood and two burning holes in your neck. A warm tongue once again brush against your neck getting up that poured out bite and then a few slightly soothing strokes against the bites.

The dog demon finally pulls away to see your tear-streaked face and you feel a shallow relief that the red glow in his eyes has finally faded to its regular color. The blood lust, trauma, drama and pain of the day seems to be finally taking its toll on your poor human body when you feel your base of reality shatter leaving you in an unbalanced dreamy-like state. As your reality and body numbs you lean forward onto the dog demon with a smile played upon your lips. Your hand somehow finds its way to his purple streaked cheek.

"Sesshoumaru... I-I love you" You whisper smiling up at the dog demon as the red scenery around you fades away to a blur of greenery.

"(Your Name)..." You hear him say, but you soon lose focus from the rest of his words and just on the image of him before you and his flaxen eyes...

* * *

A short or long 5 months, based on one's point of view, has passed since the castle incident and the Sesshoumaru group has gotten over it, well most of them anyway. Within the 5 months the group hasn't heard anything from its enemies or a certain high ranking cat demon. With the new enemies and old, new enemies the Sesshoumaru group has grown weary of, the group has gained a few new members... 

In a small abandoned temple nestled in the forest far from a village, a medium sized room inside, is graced by the calming presence of the shining sun. Inside the room, two raven haired women sit at a small table conversing with each other.

"... It's really... A shame about (Your Name), huh? She was only a teenager, right?" The woman named, Naomi says frowning.

"Yeah, it really is, and I believe she was really young though and probably _younger_..." The twin of Naomi, Kaori whispers back.

"Uhuh! And it was indeed tragic that she was _killed _by her own _lover_! Like-like a tragic fairytale! And romantic!" Naomi whispers back clasping her hands together.

"It was a tragedy! But, really, I heard that-"

"Damn it!" Another, almost handicap female mutters stepping inside the room with a tray carrying tea. "Will you wannabe-gossips stop talking about me like I'm dead, or dieing?! It's been annoying!" You yell grouchily dropping down the tray on the table.

"It's about time! I almost died of dehydration out here! What took you so long?" Kaori asks scowling.

"I didn't know a person could die of dehydration in 15 minutes! And its kinda hard with a distracting itchy bandage! Can you guys take with thing of already?" You ask clawing at the bandage on your neck and sitting down at a cushion beside the table.

"Alright, alright, fun's over!" Naomi sighs and sits down beside you and starts to work on removing the bandage as her twin sips her tea.

"So, (Your Name), you never told any of us what happened with you and Sesshoumaru that day..." Naomi says while stripping the bandage from your neck.

"What else are we supposed to do if you don't tell us then?" Kaori adds on.

"You guys were being serious...? But, um, can't you guys wait until I feel like it, me and Sesshoumaru barely talk about it!" You say pawing at the remaining bandages.

"Really?! You guys never talked about it? The girls at the market will love this!" Naomi beams removing the lasts of the bandage from your neck.

"_What_?! They know, too?!" You ask gaping at the girl irritated horror.

"No, no! I'm kidding really! Don't have a heart attack!" Naomi replies backing away.

"Right..." You mutter irately frowning at the girl.

"Hey, Kaori, we should get going!" Naomi says dragging Kaori out the room.

"Why?" The twin asks dropping the teacup on the table.

"Because- Don't you remember Shin asked us to help him out with _something_!"

"No, he asked you!"

"See ya' later!" The twins leave the room going outside and you take a sip of tea waving after them. Before you can get up from your seat the positive twin, Naomi steps back into the room.

"Hey (Your Name), you know, you can always come to us if you want to talk, when you're ready of course." Naomi says lingering at the exit.

"...I know... Thanks Naomi" You reply smiling at the older girl.

"Good, see ya' later, (Your Naomi)!" Naomi says stepping back out of the room.

"Bye Naomi!" You reply and get up from your seat.

"Damn, just when I make a full pot a tea, the guests leave! Got damned freeloading jerks..." You mutter rubbing your neck.

You proceed down the hall of the temple heading straight to the back and out the back exit and then into the forest.

"Good morning, Tetsu" You greet the small fox passing by you going back into the temple and he mews backs in reply.

You continue to head down a certain familiar forest path and soon treading toward a very familiar river. You pause taking a moment to stare impassively at the river watching the colorful fish swim by and then going about your original route down beside the river. Getting to your destination you pause as a smile graces your lips and you hop on the boulder overlooking a waterfall before you, but only focusing on the other occupant of the boulder.

"Don't you think this place looks _beautiful_ in the morning, ya' know if I had a camera I'd take a billion pictures! I wish I had a camera, but I guess even if I did take pictures they won't hold half of the beauty here!" You say with a small pout and a sigh.

"...Good morning" You hear Sesshoumaru mutter glancing at you and a smile appears back on your face.

"_Good morning!_" You reply in a sing-song voice while grinning at the dog demon. "This day is almost perfect, all we would need is-"

"How's your... Neck?" The dog demon asks staring at the waterfall impassively.

"Oh yeah, its fine, Naomi just took the bandages off and it's healed." You reply as your smile fades away and you reach up and touch the familiar spot. You frown inwardly as the dog demon nods back in reply.

"Anyways, did you know that Shin's holding some kind of party tonight? And when Naomi and Kaori were here, the freeloading jerks, they acted as if that it was so much of a big secret, though last week, I found out went Shin somehow became piss drunk and spilled the beans!" You say irritably.

"...Do you regret that I gave you that mark?" The dog demon asks looking at you from the side of his eyes.

"...Well, no, of course not... But, I was just _really_ confused when you were giving it to me... And it _really_ hurt... But, when someone finally explained it to me, it started to look better!" You reply caressing the familiar spot with a small smile. When the dog demon nods the small smile turns into a frown as your attention turns back toward the river.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru... Why me? Ya' know that Sansuki chick seemed to really like you and... She was of the demon race..." You ask bemusedly, glancing at the dog demon out the side of your eye.

"...If you believe that I have an answer to that, you're a more foolish human than I thought." He replies.

When you turn toward him with a disapproving frown your lips are caught in a warm kiss. His tongue ventures into your mouth once again and stroking against yours. You feel yourself once again on a cloud of bliss, but sooner or later you part for breathe and move closer to the dog demon as he puts his arm around your waist. A memory of the explanation for the mark plays through your head as you lean against the dog demon's chest.

_In a dimly lit, beat up cave an irritated bat demon is seen nursing the neck of a sulking teenager._

_"You should be happy about this! Why are you so upset anyway? It's really killing my mood!" Shin asks poking at the mark._

_"Why should I be happy? It really hurts! Would you be happy that-that someone that you really like bites you, almost killing you and leaving a permanent scar?! Huh, Shin?!" You ask irately to the bat demon._

_"Well, that depends, but really I'm more of a free spirit and don't plan on settling down anytime soon..." He replies._

_"...What the fuck are you talking about?" You ask blankly to the bat demon._

_"Oh yeah, you don't know what mating and such is! Well, a mark is, or the bite scar that your ex-dog demon gave you is a symbol to others that you're taken." Shin says now finished with poking with your neck. A bead of sweat slides down the side of his face when you continue to stare vacantly at him. "I know you're not that lost, (Your Name), put two and two together!" He says and you roll your eyes. "Ok another, definition is in the demon world some demons put a mark, varying from this to that on others they choose as a partner and a symbol to others that their chosen partner is taken and thus, off limits!"_

_"So, for us simpleminded people over here, you're just saying that it's a symbol of overprotective-ness and possession...?" You ask perplexedly._

_"In simple terms maybe, yes." Shin replies taking a swig of sake. "So, is it going to be over between you and your ex-dog demon then?" A frown plays upon your face as your eyes harden slightly._

_"... Of course not! Have you gone piss crazy? He wants me! He must feel the same way! Hurray!! Lets celebrate, Shinny baby!!" You cheer doing a victory jig._

_"...Women... Ugh..." Shin mutters taking a large swig of sake._

Turn to page: 35

Author's Note

And so ends another glorious part of your half-way to functional relationship with Sesshoumaru and chapter! And I hope you guys don't flame because of the tiff with Lord Sesshoumaru and read until the end because it eventually gets better! So, yeah and the relationship isn't always going to be rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise that eventually moves people along. Quoted from the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5... Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

_Jaki_- Alright, I found out that _jaki_ is _ki_, but actually evil/bad/demonic energy, sort of opposite of _ki_, though lets just say that your _ki_/energy is positive and jaki is a negative energy. What Sesshoumaru has and lots of it, baby!

Peace, love, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!

Later!


	34. chapter 34

Hello everybody! Thanks for your reviews!!

Disclaimer: The anime series Inuyasha, manga, _DDR_ or the _Titanic_ does not belong to me. However, this plot does and I do not take plagiarism lightly, so I hope you get the point…

Chapter 34

"Inuyasha!" You fall into a crouch beside him. "Are you o-" Your breathe catches in your throat as in that moment he turns to you and looks at you with solid, blood-red heated eyes.

"...Inuyasha, what happened to your eyes?" You ask looking at the dog-boy's crimson eyes.

"... Get out of here... Now!" The dog-boy mutters to you as his eyes twitch from red to white.

"I will... As long as you come with me!" You reply to the dog-boy.

"Look, (Your Name)... I'm serious go!" The dog-boy half grows out to you when he suddenly reels over grabbing his head.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?!" You ask kneeling before the dog-boy, getting ready to panic.

The dog-boy continues to shudder, but slowly raises his head, but your attention is taken away when you hear sounds of hurriedly approaching footsteps toward the area. You quickly turn around to see a bunch of human soldiers surrounding you both. 'Shit... How the hell we get here?!' You cry inwardly as you glare at the soldiers.

"Listen, miss, step away from the _hanyou_ and we'll let you walk away!" A soldier, riding on a horse, maybe the leader, yells to you as you stand up.

"Why? What do you want from him?!" You ask glaring at the soldier.

"This _hanyou _has been terrorizing our village and it is our duty to rid the villagers of evils such as him!" The soldier replies.

"Inuyasha hasn't been the one terrorizing your village, it was someone disguised as him! So back off and accuse the next innocent person you find in the forest!" You yell at the soldier.

"Then we will be forced to kill you with him!" The head soldier replies drawing his sword.

"Damn it..." You hear Inuyasha mutter standing up behind you. "Enough! If you bastards want me... Come and get me!!"

"But, Inuyasha-" You turn around and freeze seeing two vicious blood-red eyes staring right through you and purple marks on the dog demon's face. With that he walks around you and straight toward the soldiers.

"You heard me! Bring it on, unless you assholes are scare!!" You hear him yell at the soldiers behind you.

'Inuyasha... What's happened to him?' The sound of human man's painful cry is heard behind you, but you stand frozen in your steps. 'He didn't even notice me... That's not Inuyasha at all! I have to-' Your musings are cut to a halt as another mortal cry is heard behind you. You turn around to view the bloody corpse of the lead soldier's body before you and few other fallen or falling bodies.

"Retreat!! Retreat!!" The soldiers remaining soldiers on horses yell galloping away. Meanwhile, you watch in horror as the blood-spattered Inuyasha kills the other remaining, unlucky soldiers.

"Trying to run away? Cowards like you make killing a lot more fun!" The demon Inuyasha sneers turning toward the direction of the soldier's retreat, but you're just in time to step in the way. "Move, wench"

"No, Inuyasha what's wrong with you?! Why did you kill all of those people?! I know they were assholes and all, but they didn't deserve it!!" You cry to the dog-boy.

"I don't give a shit and it's none of your damn business, so get the hell out of the way, before your next!" The dog-boy growls flexing his claws.

"No, you'd have to make me! If you're not scare of course!" You reply back to the dog-boy inwardly bawling as the dog-boy's expression turns into an impious grin.

As the dog-boy starts to charge you, you close your eyes tightly wondering on what to do. 'What I'm I going to do?! This is horrible!!! Well, maybe Inuyasha will come to his senses and remember me...' You think as you feel vicious, steel-like, claws carve into your shoulder. A terrible, chilly pain radiates through your whole, as you feel the claws retract. You hazily open your eyes once again to see the blurry world around you.

"Not very confident now, huh wench?" You hear the dog-boy sneer from somewhere behind you.

"...I guess not." You reply as your hand somehow finds it's way to your bleeding shoulder. "But, it's alright, though..."

"Che, stupid wench..." The dog-boy mutters and starts to walk away, but gets held back bumping into a wall of _ki_. "What the hell is this?!"

"It is what it looks like, a barrier; I put it up before you hacked my arm..." You say slurring slightly.

"Well take it down!"

"No, I'm not letting you kill anymore people _and_ I said you'd have to make me and since I'm still breathing it looks like you're not going anywhere!" You yell grimacing.

"Do you have death wish or something, wench?!" You hear the dog-boy growl, walking toward you.

"I don't have a death wish, but if I die here, it'll be worth it! If everything all comes down to this-"

"Will you shut up?! How come your so fucking eager now?!"

"I'm not eager, I just been thinking... For the last few seconds... I haven't had a very... _Nice_ life and it wasn't as bad as it could have been... But-" You cut off as the dog-boy lifts you up by your collar. "But, since I've been here, with you, I can't complain anymore! You _saved_ me! You put up with me when sometimes I could be very insecure! You're the reason I'm still living! And though you're not yourself right now, I know you're still in here, please-" You cry wincing, as hot tears start to pour down from your eyes.

"Are those your last words, wench?" The dog-boy mutters, twitching and raising his other hand ready to strike.

"If I die here, with you, then I guess I'll die happy, Inuyasha." You whisper staring down with watery eyes at the dog-boy.

"Die!!" The clawed hand launches toward you.

"... I love you, Inuyasha..." You whisper as you close your eyes.

* * *

Feet pound against the grassy ground as two people and two demons rush to get to the place of their destination.

"Are you sure they're here, Miroku?" The demon exterminator asks running along side the monk.

"Yeah, I parted (Your Name)-_sama _somewhere over here, but I'm sure she found Inuyasha by now!" The monk replies.

"There's Inuyasha!" Shippou yells pointing to the dog-boy, who can be seen in the distance and then the fox-boy starts to run toward him.

"Shippou wait!" The monk yells, but it's to late when the fox-boy runs into the (color of your _ki_) barrier. "It looks like someone put up a barrier..." Miroku finishes approaching the barrier.

"What's Inuyasha doing to (Your Name)?!" The fox-boy asks catching the other two's attention.

* * *

The dog-boy's claws suddenly set off course, sliding up across your jaw and cheek leaving a straight trail of blood behind it. You open your eyes once again to see the dog-boy's twitching eyes and paled expression looking up at up.

"Wh-what did you say?" You hear the dog-boy mutter.

"I-I love you..." You answer gazing down at the dog-boy watching as purple streaks on his face start to lose color.

"....(Your Name)" He mutters as the purple streaks fade away, but red eyes remain. His grip on your collar loosens and you fall limp to the ground. "... Shit!" The dog-boy once again falls to the ground and holds his head in his hands.

"...Inuyasha, are you ok?" You ask crawling toward the _hanyou_.

"...(Your Name)" Inuyasha mutters removing his hands and you see the red fading away from his eyes.

"It's good that you're coming back to your senses, Inuyasha..." You whisper smiling at the dog-boy.

"(Your Name)!" Inuyasha cries evenly looking at you as you see his settle back into its original gold. You continue to smile back at the dog-boy as the world around the two of you start to blur and fade away until you see nothing except him...

* * *

A short, or long 5 months, based on one's point of view, has passed since the castle incident and the Inuyasha gang has gotten over it, well most of them anyway. Within the 5 months the gang hasn't heard anything from its enemies or a certain priestess. With the new enemies and old, new enemies the Inuyasha gang has grown weary of, the gang has gained a few new members...

In a small abandoned temple nestled in the forest not far from a nearby village, a medium sized room inside, is graced by the calming presence of the shining sun. Inside the room, two raven haired women sit at a small table conversing with each other.

"... It's really... A shame about (Your Name), huh? She was only a teenager, right?" The woman named, Naomi says frowning.

"Yeah, it really is, and I believe she was really young though and probably _younger_..." The demon exterminator, Sango whispers back.

"Uhuh! And it was indeed tragic that she was _killed _by her own _lover_! Like-like a tragic fairytale! And romantic!" Naomi whispers back clasping her hands together.

"It was a tragedy! But, really, I heard that-"

"Damn it!" Another, almost handicap female mutters stepping inside the room with a tray carrying tea. "Will you wannabe-gossips stop talking about me like I'm dead, or dieing?! It's been annoying!" You yell grouchily dropping down the tray on the table.

"It's about time! I almost died of dehydration out here! What took you so long?" Another girl, by the name of Kaori says entering the walking into the room from the outside.

"Well, it's sorta hard trying to make tea with one mobile arm and an itchy bandage! Can you guys take this thing off already?" You ask clawing at the bandage on your arm and sitting down at a cushion beside the table.

"Alright, alright, fun's over!" Naomi sighs and sits down beside you and starts to work on removing the bandage as the others sip their tea.

"So, (Your Name), you never told any of us what happened with you and Inuyasha that day..." Sango says looking at you through the mist of her tea.

"What else are we supposed to do if you don't tell us then?" Naomi adds on.

"You guys were being serious...? But, um, can't you guys wait until I feel like it, me and Inuyasha barely talk about it!" You say rubbing the back of your neck.

"Really?! You guys never talked about it? The girls at the market will love this!" Naomi beams removing the lasts of the bandage from your arm.

"_What_?! They know, too?!" You ask gaping at the girl irritated horror.

"No, no! I'm kidding really! Don't have a heart attack!" Naomi replies backing away.

"Right..." You mutter irately frowning at the girl.

"Hey, Kaori, we should get going!" Naomi says dragging Kaori out the room.

"Why?" The twin asks dropping the teacup on the table.

"Because- Don't you remember Lady Kaede asked us to help out around the village!"

"No!"

"See ya' later!" The twins leave the room going outside and you take a sip of tea waving after them.

"Well, I have to go, too, (Your Name)." Sango says sitting her tea on the table and standing up.

"Alright..."

"And (Your Name), you know, you can always come to us if you want to talk, when you're ready of course." Sango says walking towards the exit and glancing at you.

"...I know... Thanks Sango" You reply smiling at the older girl.

"Good, see ya' later, (Your Name)!" Sango says stepping out of the room.

"Bye Sango!" You reply and get up from your seat.

You proceed down the hall of the temple heading straight to the back and out the back exit and then into the forest.

"Good morning, Tetsu" You greet the small fox passing by you going back into the temple and he mews backs in reply.

You continue to head down a certain familiar forest path and soon treading toward a very familiar cliff overlooking the greenery, rivers and village. You take a moment to stare impassively across the greenery and village before turning and setting off in the lesser walked wooded area. You soon pause and start to climb up a large tree, inconveniently sitting on the side of the cliff. After what feels like a while you reach the top of the tree and settle down beside the person already lounging there.

"Don't you ever get cramps or something sitting up here like this?" You ask the dog-boy turning toward him, trying to get more comfortable.

"Well, good morning to you, too..." He mutters with shut eyes.

"Do you? Well, I couldn't relax sitting in a tree, if a person makes one clumsy move, they can fall and bust their fragile little bodies!" You say leaning back on the tree.

"Well, if you know that, why did you even bother even coming up here, clumsy?" Inuyasha mutters.

"But, if you like coming up here so much, maybe we could make a tree house or something, so if something-lets say... _Tragic_ happens, we won't accidentally fall trying to climb or relax up here!"

"_Right_... How's your arm?"

"Brand new! Naomi just took off the bandages and it's better than ever!" You beam displaying your unwrapped arm.

"...Oh, good" The dog-boy says glancing at you before turning away again.

"Yeah, but don't you think that making a tree house would still be dangerous since the tree is right over the cliff? I mean, if-"

"I'm sorry!" The dog-boy says cutting you off.

"For what, Inuyasha?"

"You know what! Your arm!" The dog-boy answers annoyed.

"But, my arm's healed Inuyasha; you don't have to apologize for it..." You reply looking bemused at the _hanyou_.

"No, it isn't! I almost killed you, that and your chronic happiness around me is starting to creep me out!" The _hanyou _says shuddering.

"But, Inuyasha-"

"You've been acting as if nothing ever happened!"

"...Well, maybe it's not alright then, but I know it wasn't really you who did this, doesn't that matter?" You ask looking a bit hopeful.

"Yeah, because I could have controlled it! And you would have never been hurt!"

"But, you're part human; too Inuyasha and people make mistakes! Try living as one, and you'd never go two days without tripping on something!"

"And I'm part demon, though I wasn't strong enough to control it!" A pregnant pause fills the air around the tree.

"...But, Inuyasha being both makes you who you are and I... Really like you the way you are, but if you wanted to change, I couldn't stop you, but-"

"I know I shouldn't change myself just to become stronger, but staying the same isn't going to protect you or everyone else... Or heal the scar on your shoulder..." The dog-boy says in a softer voice still not giving you a glance.

"... Well, I guess time will tell you don't need to change when you can improve, right?" You ask with a small smile as the dog-boy finally looks at you.

"And, um, scars are just an everyday thing; they come and stay with you like a freeloader and you dislike them at first, but then they grow on you and start to hold sentimental value..." You say smiling. "But, this one on my shoulder is just a priced I paid for something, I would have never done four years ago and I don't really see it as a horrible thing... Just kinda annoying..." You say smiling as the dog-boy stares at you bemusedly. "Well, uh, just think of it as a symbol of my commitment to you alright? Inuyasha?" You ask as you notice the _hanyou's_ expression change to impassive.

"... Huh? I wasn't listening?" He mutters and a bead of sweat slides down the side of your face.

"_Inuyasha_... Why you-"

"But, I guess you're right... And now since I know you accept my apology"

Before you can cut in, he his warm lips meet yours. His tongue somehow finds its way brushing against yours once again and you feel yourself on a cloud of bliss once again. Sooner or later you part for breathe.

"Hey, (Your Name), wanna go back-"

"To the village and get some help to make a tree house?" You ask the dog-boy inwardly smirking.

"Yeah... Huh? No! That's not-"

"Too late! Come on, I'm sure Sango and Miroku would love to help us!" You say smiling and dragging the _hanyou_ down from the tree.

"Yeah? And I'm sure Sango and Miroku are much busier doing other things!" The dog-boy says frowning.

Turn to page: 36

Author's Note

And so ends another glorious part of your half-way to functional relationship with Inuyasha and chapter! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and didn't choke while reading!

Peace, love, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!

Later!


	35. chapter 35

Hello everybody! Thanks for your reviews!!

Disclaimer: The anime series Inuyasha, manga, _DDR_ or the _Titanic_ does not belong to me. However, this plot does and I do not take plagiarism lightly, so I hope you get the point…

**_Warning_:** This chapter contains a lemon, if you don't want to read it then, there will be marks of where the scene starts and the scene ends, so read on and enjoy!

Chapter 35

Faraway stars twinkle over a forest, which seem to be suffering from insomnia at the present. The reason of the forest's restlessness lies within a rather lively cave nestled in a lush area of the forest. Getting closer to the cave you see demons of many races walking in and out of bustling, now better lighted cave, drinking, dancing, laughing and just bluntly being merry. Going farther into the cave you see more and more frolicking party-goers eating, dancing and drinking and then into the main room where most of the alcoholic fun is.

"_Shin_... I don't think I've met any of these people! Why did you invite me, anyways?!" You whine annoyed to the bat demon swishing the liquid around in your cup.

"Well, go out and be social, (your name), they're all friendly! If anything, some of them may be mean drunks! And I invited you because I know you'd be pissed if I didn't, alright! Two Greeks with extra spice, please!" Shin replies tapping down on the table to the bartender.

"Fine!" You snap shrugging and picking up the drink the bartender just sat in front of you. Looking down at the drink you see your reflection in the green tinted drink. "What is this?" You ask taking a small sip of the drink.

"It's a Greek with extra spice!" Shin replies downing his cup in one gulp.

"No, I meant-"

"Yo, Shin!" Your cut off when a burly, horned demon walks over.

"Hello Koba, I believe you've heard of my friend, (your name), (your name), this is Koba." Shin greets gesturing to you.

"Hello little missy , nice to meet you!" Koba says grinning at you and you politely nod and smile back. "So, Shin, I bet that I can finish 500 Cozos before you and still be on my toes!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't we make it a challenge and add 500 more?" Shin asks as a fire sparks in his eyes.

"Oh? Feeling daring are we? How about 500 more?" Koba asks grinning.

"You're on, snake shit!"

"Try to keep up, bat bitch!" Koba replies as the two walk away to an empty table to begin their bet.

You laugh lightly at the two daring, alcoholic demons before downing the rest of your own fruity, green liquid. Getting slightly addicted to the liquid you order a _few_ more for the road. Downing your last cup of the liquor you start to taste a hint of alcohol in it, unlike the last few. Having your last dose, you nod to the bartender, and then go about your way leaving the stand.

Your gaze sets upon your bat demon pal and his snake buddy who are supposedly in a drinking contest right now. But, what's the use of having a drinking contest between to _very old _demons, who probably aren't affected by the stuff? Well, Shin's probably packing some _triple extra_ affective alcohol, that's why! But, anyways, as you can see the bat demon is currently hosting a New Year's bash. But, of course he didn't know of the New Year's until you gave him your promised explanation for everything and there we are!

A small smile graces your face as you walk through the chaos, seeing how much fun everyone is having. As you continue to walk through the cave towards the exit, you spot the twins, Naomi and Kaori dancing together on top of a table with a few other participants and also becoming the entertainment for a mostly male audience. You snicker lightly as the male audience cheers them on and you continue on your short quest to the exit.

"Hey (your name)!!" You hear Naomi yell and stop. When you turn around you see the teen before you grinning. "Hi , wanna come dance with me and Kaori? We need a third person for our next step!!"

"...Um, how about some other time, right now I wanna go-"

"Find Sesshoumaru? Oh I know, (your name), _we all know_." She says nodding with a large smirk while wiggling her eyebrows.

"...You _know_... You all know what?" You ask raising an eyebrow. "Naomi, whatever you've been hitting tonight, you should lay off of it for a while..."

"I-I haven't hit anyone tonight, (your name), what gave you that idea? Am I giving everyone that impression?" She asks sadly clasping her hands together with a slight slur.

"Ah, Naomi, I meant-"

"It's alright, (your name), if you wanna keep denying it, it's alright, but you can't deny it forever, just remember that, well I gotta go, see ya'!" She says laughing and walking back to her performance.

"_What the hell_?" You mutter as a fat bead of sweat rolls down your face. "By looks of whatever she's been drinking, I think Shin's been giving the good stuff to everyone else, except me." You mutter chuckling as you set back on your quest to the exit.

Naomi and Kaori...? A few months prior, Naomi told you that she'd hang around the area for a while because the villages around here could use some help and Kaori...? Ever since you all left the castle she's been hanging around the cave, nearby villages and of course Naomi... Supposedly, they're sisters, long story short, they were separated at birth and are supposed to be twins, too, but the only person that can't seem to see the resemblance is you, they're complete opposites if you look them directly in the face!

Just as soon as you breathe in the fresh air of the night a strange dizziness hits you, which almost sends you spiraling to the ground, but you grab on to the cave wall.

"Ne, (your name)!" I rather chipper voice calls and you glance in the direction to see Rin and Ryochi.

"Yes Rin?" You ask leaning on the cave wall.

"Can Rin sleep over here, with Ryochi, tonight? It's so fun!" The girl asks giggling.

"Uh, sure... Just ask Shin, too... When he's close to sober and don't stay up all night... And don't drink anything that smells funny and isn't tea..." You say pinching the bridge of your nose when you feel a signs of a headache.

"Alright (your name)! Good night!" Rin says and skips off with Ryochi.

"Good night..." You reply and release a sigh just when you feel the dizziness and ache fade away. "I guess I shoulda stopped at that third cup..." You mutter.

You push off the cave wall and walk further out into the night and forest, leaving the noise of the party behind. The song of crickets gets louder around you drowning out the noise of the party. A rustle of a nearby river fills your ears when a dizzy spell hits you head on again forcing you to lean on a tree. A bead of sweat travels down your forehead as you slide down into a crouch, leaning against the tree. The headache soon comes back as you slip into a sitting position against the tree. '...Shit... What is this ache?'

As it starts to fade away you slowly get to your feet. 'I wonder what was in those drinks...' You think glancing at lurking firefly. 'But, I'll have to beat Shin up later... Since now he's probably too smashed to feel pain...' You think sighing and standing up straightly. 'Though, this dizziness might just fade away itself...' You muse, pausing before following the retreating firefly.

As you get hot on the firefly's tail, going uphill, you enter a small clearing and the rustle of the river gets louder. You come to an abrupt stop frowning at the glowing insect who almost led you to walk straight into the river. You sigh at the escaping firefly and feeling half outwitted by nature again. As you turn around you notice your favorite dog demon leaning against a tree almost hidden in the shadows down the side of the river. A small smile creeps on your face as you approach him.

"Shin's party is going great, I bet everyone there's buzzed!" You say chuckling. As you continue to chuckle your expression suddenly turns sheepish. "Crap, maybe I shouldn't have left Rin there..."

You frown as you lean on the tree against the dog demon. 'Geez, I'm such a bad guardian! Rin could probably stumble upon a cup of who knows what and drink it out of curiosity! ... Or worst... Those perverts that Shin calls friends could-' You bite your lip fearing the worst. 'I'm just being paranoid... Shin wouldn't let anything like that happen, even if he was hammered... Maybe Sesshou-' You pause as you turn toward the dog demon to see him walking away. '-maru, has a better opinion...'

"_Sesshoumaru_, where are you going?" You ask quickly following after the dog demon.

"...Away" He replies as you try to make a matching pace with his longer strides.

"Why?" You ask pouting slightly.

"...You're thinking too loud." You half trip over a passing rock at his answer, but luckily don't fall flat on your face.

"If-if I'm thinking too loud, you should stop listening so hard..." You mutter crossing your arms. You receive silence as the dog demon's reply this time.

As silence falls around you two, your attention turns towards the night's sky. 'Hm, the stars look a lot brighter tonight, than last night... I wonder what the occasion is. Maybe they got a little drunk of Shin's party, too...' You think smiling.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru do you believe in fate?" You ask the dog demon half smiling and hoping to a strike a conversation.

"No" He replies and you glance at him frowning.

"Why? You've never had a coincidence?" You ask bemusedly.

"No, what happens to all beings is a result of cause and effect. Believing in fate is relying on it and I do not depend on such to lead me, those that do, blame it on results in their existence that they caused as a result of the lack of will they may have more or less." The dog demon finishes. You glance at the dog demon perplexedly before turning back towards the stars.

"If that's true, then how do you explain me being here with you?" You ask noticing the dog demon glance out the side of his eyes at you. "Or to be more precise, _this_." You ask touching the mark on your neck and inwardly smirking.

"...The same, believe what you like, but cause and effect is accurate." He replies finally coming to a halt beside you.

You frown turning away from him. 'What a _strong_ grip of reality he has... _A bit too strong_... The arrogant son of- well, it is nice to know his opinion... Cause and effect, huh?' You muse staring back at the sky and gasp as you notice something crossing it.

"Ah, look! A shooting star!" You exclaim pointing at the falling star. 'Yosh! I'll make a wish!' You think and bow your head closing your eyes. As you open your eyes you feel yourself being lifted off the ground and being carried off by the bounding Sesshoumaru who seems to be going in the direction of the falling star.

"Where are we going?" You ask holding on bemusedly.

"To the shooting star"

"Why? I don't think it's really pretty when it lands..." You mention glancing down at the forest below.

"I do not believe that it was a real shooting star, but an opponent instead." The dog demon replies.

"Opponent?" You repeat when memories of opponents five months prior flash before your eyes. "Um, why don't check it out some other time?" You ask and the dog demon's bounding slows down.

"Don't you know whoever this opponent is they can endanger your race?" He asks as a small bead of sweat travels down your face.

"Yeah, that may be, but it may just be a shooting star and if we go see it now we're just going to waste our time looking at an ugly piece of space debris!" You counter.

"And you're willing to take that chance?" The dog demon asks landing on a tree branch.

"Yes" You answer calmly with ease, despite your nervous mind.

* * *

A cold, glass rim is tilted against parted lips and a warm, sweet liquid flows through the lips, warming the body of the drinker. You shiver slightly, feeling the calming liquid travel down your throat. A serene smile graces your face as you gently sit the mug on the table and the tap of glass against wood fractures the silence held in the room. Your eyes slowly roam around the dimly lit room, tracing the outline of the shadows in the corners, the glow of light from the fire, the scent of newly made tea placed on the wooden table lingering in the air, your eyes gradually ascend to your pensive companion. 

His regular creamy white skin looked slightly tanned from the glow of the fire as he impassively stares into it. His notorious, trademark _boa _sits fluffily on his shoulder lying casually beside his regular, white _gi_, but this time without most of the armor he decided to take off. Shifting positions, he picks up his own mug of tea which ascends to his lips and tilts upwards allowing the warm liquid to flow through his lips. As the mug slowly descends, his eyes suddenly leave the fire and to match your own blank stare at you. Just before catching a weird glint in his amber eyes, you look away with a brief blush.

"I'm going to get ready for bed now." You say standing up and yawning. "Be right back."

You then head down the rather dim hall of the temple and into your room. You enter the shady room, which only light was from behind the makeshift curtain on the window. You then slip out of your day clothes and put on your _yukata_, and then brushing your hair. After finishing up, you roll out your futon then leave the room. Once entering the living room you frown noticing the dog demon's disappearance, after putting out the fire you head back to your room and sliding the door close.

You then walk towards the window pushing aside the bed sheet you used as curtain to look up at the stars and crescent moon. You sighing leaning forward onto the window seal getting a better view. Before the reveries can kick in you notice someone approaching you from behind and stopping with less than an inch of space between. You feel a clawed hand run your hair moving it behind your neck. The person leans in on you conquering the inch gap and dipping into your neck. The mystery person's tongue brushes against the bite-mark on your neck and soon starts to kiss and nip around the spot. You catch your breathe at the warm, moist contact.

"...Sesshoumaru...?" You whisper recognizing the familiar aura of the person. "...How long have you been in here?" The dog demon slowly stops his movements on your neck as his arms snake around your waist.

"...Since you began undressing..." He whispers and you shiver as his breathe brushes against your moist neck.

"Is this your way of telling me you're a closet pervert?" You ask feeling a hot blush on your cheeks.

"If that's so, it doesn't make any difference because you're enjoying it." He replies and goes back to your neck.

Inhaling deeply you tilt your head to the side eagerly providing more room for the busy dog demon. You then lean backwards against his chest, now feeling the movement of the lean muscles beneath his _gi_ as he starts to pull you backwards. With the flick of his hands on your hips, you're turned around facing him and at once given a rough kiss. Just as soon the kiss ends and you're being pushed down onto your futon below. As you're given time to catch your breathe you slightly sit up to see the dog demon crouching over you, taking off his _gi_, and despite the darkness of the room you could still see the familiar creepy glint in his eye as he stares down at you. A tingly chill races down your spine as you feel yourself certain that you're about to be enlightened on whatever the meaning of the glint.

* * *

When the _gi _is finally discarded and _boa_ close by he descends giving you another rough kiss. The kiss soon turns into a deep french and your tongues war with each other mercilessly, but despite your eagerness, Sesshoumaru's the victor as you're pushed flat against the futon. When the kiss is broke you catch your breath and shudder as the dog demon starts to trail rough kisses from your jaw line and down your neck. A clawed hand slowly slithers from your hips, over your tummy, and you stifle a moan as it presses and slides over your breast. 

When your _yukata_ is pulled open and discarded it's not a missed item as somehow the dog demon's kisses are upon your chest. Moaning his name as he nips and kisses your nipple, you remove your hand from his hair and slowly trail it down his solid and nicely chiseled abdomen. Your descent pauses as you stifle a moan and start to squirm when the dog demon switches sides. Getting lower and lower you finally reach your destination when your hand slides upon a rather firm bulge in the dog demon's pants.

When you hear and feel a deep purr emit from the dog demon's chest, a clean blush spreads across your cheeks as the bulge twitches against your touch. Curiously, your hand ascends getting to the rim of his _hakama_, but pausing as you attempt to pull apart his sash. As you continue to struggle with the sash your hands are pulled away when he rises and starts to remove them himself. As he slowly takes off his pants, you're hit with a light wave of dizziness once again. Panting slightly as the lightheadedness lingers, you look forward to see the dog demon looking down at your sweaty nude form with smirking eyes.

When his pants are finally removed he descends upon you again with another deep kiss. You moan through the kiss when a clawed hand starts to stroke your inner thighs. Just as soon as the kiss is broke, you feel a single clawed finger slide into your entrance. A loud, sweet moan escapes your mouth as the finger probes. You're legs are pushed apart farther as the finger is removed it's only replaced with... his tongue. You gasp and jerk against the assault as the dog demon massages your thighs.

"S-Sesshoumaru..." You moan drawling on his name, feeling all your senses working at once.

When his tongue is removed, you slump against the futon trying to catch your breathe. He soon captures your lips in another kiss and you moan softly as he explores the crevice of your mouth. He soon pulls away again and starts to spread your legs apart.

"... Do you want me to continue?" He asks huskily, gazing at you with glazed flaxen eyes.

"...O-Of course..." You gasp.

He smirks heatedly before descending again onto your breast. You moan as he nips and sucks your nipple and soon reaches the other. As soon as he pulls away both clawed hands return to your hips, holding you against the futon as he slowly eases into your wet entrance. You squeeze your eyes shut feeling the pain of the dog demon's thickness expanding your walls. The dog demon grunts in reply to your tightness. Your given time to adjust to the thickness when he trails kisses down your chest.

Just as soon he slowly slides out and back in and continuing on with the same slow rhythm. The pain fades away from your mind, blending in with all of your other senses as he rocks in and out of you at an agonizingly slow rhythm.

"S-Sesshoumaru... Please..." You pant desperately tugging on the dog demon's silky hair.

The dog demon descends once again and kisses your swollen lips. His rhythm gradually starts to get faster as you suckle his tongue. When the kiss is broke, he suddenly thrusts into you, much harder and faster grinding into your womanhood. You throw your head back in agony, moaning his name loudly as his drives only get faster and harder. As his thickness continues to pound effortlessly inside of you... You can't hold it anymore.

"Oh god! _Sesshoumaru_!!" You cry out as you spill over him, making him even sleeker.

As you crumple onto the futon the dog demon still grinds into you. You release another cry when he explodes inside you. He limply lies down beside you, after sliding out of you. Panting slightly, you roll over to lie on his chest and groan as your legs are closed. You grin as the feeling of content becomes you listening to the steady heartbeat of your demonic lover. What a beautiful night...

* * *

White... Pure, solid white, with a few mere bumps here and there, the ceiling of your room was a bit dull. Images from the previous night cross your half closed eyes and a brilliant blush heats your cheeks. So much for trying to clear the mind... But really, who can clear the mind the morning after? Especially, with how incomparably gifted Sesshoumaru is... You grin, sitting up and twitching when you feel an ache from the rear. 

Your eyes slowly wander toward the dog demon standing beside the window, while tying the sash of his _hakama_ around his waist. Your gaze ascends and lingers on his back. The lean muscles underneath the milky white skin of his back moved with every twitch his arms could make as he securely wraps and ties the sash. As seconds go by you continue to watch his back slightly mesmerized...

"...(your name)" The dog demon finally acknowledges snapping you out of your daze.

"Sesshoumaru, good morning!" You reply grinning and wiping the small trail of dribble from your mouth.

After searching the floor, you put on your _yukata _and approach the dog demon from behind. You come to a halt behind him, pausing when you glance out the window to see the fresh greenery of the morning.

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly.

"...Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" You reply in the same tone while not resisting the urge to trace circles along his back. "But, I guess to be truthful... I _am_ a bit sore, but it's nothing that a few days can't wear out."

"As expected" He replies as a small heat tints your cheeks and you lay your cheek against his warm back and soft hair. "But, that doesn't explain why you woke up in such a frightened rush."

"Oh yeah, that..." You recall as your eyes lower to the floor. "I, um, just had a bad dream... It was about what happened 5 months ago, I didn't remember everything that happened then, so I guess this dream just fills in the blanks... Um, it started when I left the castle, I found you and I thought you were dead because at the time you weren't breathing. I tried to use the shikon no tama then, I guess it worked... But, I guess in the end I think it rejected me because it tried to electrocute me... I know I should be happy that-that you're _dead_ and there won't be anyone stalking us for the shikon no tama anymore, since it's gone! But, I got a really creepy feeling that something bad is going to happen because I don't have the shikon no tama! And, I _may_ be just a little paranoid, but if I was I could brush this feeling off til' tomorrow or next week!" You finish irately as tears start to pool in your eyes.

A strained silence feels the air of the room at the dog demon's lingering stillness. Frowning, you sniff, brushing a lock of hair behind your ear.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"... I wasn't dead." He finally says calmly.

"...What?! You weren't breathing!" You ask panicky. "How?!"

"Before you got there I was attacked by the one addressed as Kurayami, who attempted to prison me deep inside my subconscious mind, which is not unlike most of his tactics to break down or injure his opponent inner workings." He answers turning toward you. "And though that particular strategy may have been strong, it wasn't half as strong enough to threaten my life." He says narrowing his eyes and glaring at the wall. "But at the time you were possibly overreacting to realize that I'm not as easy to kill..."

You pause, thinking over his words before smiling faintly, and hastily hugging him.

"It's nice to know I was overreacting for once... But, then if you weren't dead, the shikon no tama shouldn't have just disappeared like that..." You whisper. "I really hope I'm overreacting now..."

As his arms slowly wrap around your waist, your gaze lingers on the window. A very colorful butterfly flutters by, pausing to greet your windowsill before floating away again into the forest. It must be a beautiful day outside, butterflies gliding, bees buzzing, birds singing... Too bad you couldn't cheer up, or do away with the nasty, creepy feeling nestled in the base of your gut. However, you would have to still enjoy the sunshine while it lasts no matter what because there will eventually be a storm coming in the future that you'd have to be prepared for. Best if you savor the sunshine while it lasts, right? Best of all after the storm, the sunshine will be all too sweeter...

To be continued...

Author Notes

Huzzah!! You've reached the last chapter of the Sesshoumaru version of The Return, hoped you've enjoyed it dude! Plus, I hope you liked the lemon juice I added in, took long enough to write than to read in probably a minute! Yeah, and I hope I didn't make Sesshoumaru seem way too in-character that he's out of character that happens a lot... Yes, and about that fate scene, I think I had his character then, but right after that I think I lost the _you_ character's character...

I hope you guys stay tuned until the next and maybe last season!

1.The Reincarnation of Midoriko

2.The Return

3.Time and Time Again (Upcoming new season)

The Return was fun, but Time and Time Again will hopefully be better, much, well, good day, everybody!

Peace out!


	36. chapter 36

Hello everybody! Thanks for your reviews!!

Disclaimer: The anime series Inuyasha, manga, _DDR_ or the _Titanic_ does not belong to me. However, this plot does and I do not take plagiarism lightly, so I hope you get the point…

**_Warning_:** Fluff, I think I broke a law with this single chapter of fluff and also... This chapter contains a lemon, if you don't want to read it then, there will be marks of where the scene starts and the scene ends, so read on and enjoy!

Chapter 36

Luminescent stars twinkle over a lush forest, which seem to be suffering from insomnia at the moment. The reason for the forest's restlessness lies within a rather quaint village. When getting closer to the village you can see many villagers bustling about happily in the festivities, children playing, alcoholics drinking, and everyone else just bluntly having a good time. Getting closer to the village you see more and more frolicking villagers eating, dancing and drinking and soon we approach a quaint little hut, where the initiators of the party take a break.

"This party is much better than last years!" You say giggling while sipping your mug of sake. "Especially since, Kaede is allowing me to drink, so I don't have to bribe Shin... Plus, I'm turning 18 this year and I can drink as much as I damn well please!!" You cry laughing excitedly.

"(your name), calm down... And you shouldn't drink so much anyways; you're becoming an alcoholic." Naomi says calmly seating across from you and sipping her own beverage.

"What? What do you mean calm down?! It's the bloody New Year, the kid can celebrate it anyway she wants, Naomi!" Kaori counters pouring her another cup. "And besides this is one of the only few things best about her that isn't goody-goody..."

"You guys fight like cats and dogs..." Sango mutters from beside you. "And correction, (your name) _is_ an alcoholic."

"I'm not an alcoholic or a goody-goody... I just have different tastes, then you people..." You mutter bitterly glaring down at your mug of sake.

"Aw, did we hurt your feelings, kid? We're sorry, _all so very sorry_!" Kaori says mock sadly.

"Ms. Kaori... You cut me deep that you'd think such a thing of me... I-I'm very hurt right now..." You whisper sniffing and rubbing your eyes. "I think I'm going to cry..."

Tears slowly start to pour down your eyes as you bend over and sob. As a few seconds tick by, the other three women in the room soon burst out laughing hearing your fake sobs. You start to laugh as you wipe the bogus tears away. So, as you see the village was having a New Year's festival and though it wasn't always an every year thing to have a party on new years, it only took slight influence from one of future experienced producers to tweak things.

Wiping the tears away to gasp for air from laughing so much, and glance up at your two new companions. A few months prior, Naomi told you that she'd hang around the village for a while, since Kaede could use some extra help and Kaori...? Ever since you all left the castle she's been hanging around the village and of course Naomi... Supposedly, they're sisters, long story short, they were separated at birth and are supposed to be twins, too, but the only person that can't seem to see the resemblance is you, they're complete opposites if you look them directly in the face!

"Well, I'm going to go find Miroku, to keep him from harassing any more poor girls tonight... Happy New years!" Sango says sighing and exiting the hut.

"Good night, Ms. Sango!" Naomi says waving her off.

"See ya' in the New Year Sango!" You say pouring yourself another cup. "Kuku, I bet all Sango's after is a new year's kiss, from our poor little monk!" You snicker eating from your bowl of miso soup.

"Speaking of such, (your name), shouldn't you be hunting down Inuyasha right now?" Naomi asks innocently while stirring the liquid in her cup with her finger.

"Yeah, ya' know like before another ex-girlfriend comes and kidnaps him?" Kaori adds smirking.

"No way, he's coming to me this time!" You frown taking a sip. "And you're one to talk Kaori! Wait-wait a minute, you don't have a boyfriend do you? Or, I guess he haven't wandered home yet has he?" You ask mockingly glaring at the girl while twirling a chopstick in your hand.

"I guess not, and that would probably be because I didn't give him enough when he came home, but that's probably not the same with you and Inuyasha, huh (your name)? You gave it all to him, then he leaves, suddenly wanders back two days later wanting more of it, but you probably don't have anything left to give him do you? Maybe he'll eventually go back to that dead chick, I bet she still has a lot more-" _Snap_!

"Kaori!! I-I think I hear Ms. Kaede calling you why don't you _leave_ and go see what she wants, alright?!" Naomi interrupts pushing her sister out the hut.

"I didn't hear that old lady-"

"Just go, _please_!!" Naomi says shoving her sister out the door. She then returns to her seat in front of you and coughs. "Um, (your name), I apologize for-"

"It's alright! You don't have to apologize for her, it's something she said, not you and if it was vice versa I'd be beating the crap out of you right now..." You say calmly while glaring at the broken chopstick in your hand.

"That's good, but I just want you to know she doesn't mean to be like that, I don't know how to put this, but she's just... A bit delicate!"

"...Yeah, you're right, she's like building blocks, you take out one special block from the whole and the rest can come crumbling down!" You reply setting the broken chopstick on the table and dusting your hands. "But, delicate or not next time she says something like that I'm going to throttle her! Other people can be just as delicate, too! She needs to realize that!" You say scowling.

"I'm glad that you understand ..." Naomi says standing. "Ah, well I'm going to make sure Kaori doesn't harass anyone else tonight... Good night and happy New Years, (your name)!" She says exiting the room.

"Happy New Years, Naomi!" You reply standing up yourself and dusting the wrinkles from your kimono.

The heels of your _getas_ click against the ground as you exit the hut. As you continue to stroll down the village lanes, you smile politely to passersby while leisurely going about your wandering quest. As you inhale your next breathe of fresh air a strange dizziness hits you, which almost sends you spiraling to the ground, but you grab on to a wall for support.

"Ne, (your name)!" I rather chipper voice calls and you glance in the direction to see Shippou and his friend, Hana.

"Yes Shippou?" You ask leaning on the wall.

"I'm going to sleep over in the village at Kaede's instead of going back to the temple tonight, ok?"

"Alright, Shippou, have a nice night..." You reply pinching the bridge of your nose while feeling a headache signs of a headache.

"Alright, but (your name), are you feeling ok?" Te fox asks.

"Yes, I'm fine Shippou and remember to ask Kaede to let you sleep over before you sleep over, alright?"

"Alright, (your name), happy New Years!" Shippou says and leaves with Hana.

"Merry New Years..." You reply and release a sigh just when you feel the dizziness and ache fade away. "I guess I shoulda stopped at that third cup..." You mutter.

You push off the wall and walk further out into the night and forest, leaving the noise of the festivities behind. The song of crickets soon gets louder around you drowning out the noise of the party. A rustle of a nearby river fills your ears when a dizzy spell hits you head on again forcing you to lean on a tree. A bead of sweat travels down your forehead as you slide down into a crouch, leaning against the tree. The headache soon comes back as you slip into a sitting position against the tree. '...Shit... What is this pain?'

As it starts to fade away you slowly get to your feet. 'I wonder if it was those drinks...' You think glancing at lurking firefly. 'Maybe Kaori spiked mine, if she did... She must really, _actually hate_ me... For what reason? How the hell should I know, but someday I'm really going to beat some nice into her...' You think smirking and standing up straightly. 'Though, this dizziness may just fade away itself...' You muse, pausing before following the retreating firefly.

As you get hot on the firefly's tail, going uphill, you enter a small clearing and the rustle of the river gets louder. You come to an abrupt stop frowning at the glowing insect who almost led you to walk straight into the river. You sigh at the escaping firefly and feeling half outwitted by nature again. As you turn around you notice your favorite dog boy leaning against a tree almost hidden in the shadows down the side of the river. A small smile creeps on your face as you approach him.

"_Hi Inuyasha!_" You greet with a melody to it. "The festival is going great! Especially since Kaede is letting me drink alcohol, though I'm not sure why she didn't last year, compared to the ages girls around here are getting married ya' know?! But, anyways... Kaori... The girl pisses me off! I'm a nice person, really, but she's too hard to make nice too!" You rant waving your hands in exasperation. "Inuyasha, I-" As you turn to the _hanyou_, you see him quickly walking away from you.

"_Inuyasha_, where are you going?" You ask quickly following after the dog boy.

"Away" He replies grumpily as you try to make a matching pace with his longer strides.

"Why?" You ask pouting slightly.

"You talk too much." You half trip over a passing rock at his answer, but luckily don't fall flat on your face.

"Me? Talk too much? No way! It just seems like I talk too much because you rarely say anything back!"

"Maybe I don't have time to say anything back, because you're already on you're next sentence by then!" He says crabbily, crossing his arms. You grunt a _feh _in reply to his answer while starting to get annoyed yourself.

As silence falls around you two, your attention turns towards the night's sky. 'Hm, the stars look a lot brighter tonight, than last night... I wonder what the occasion is. Maybe they got a little drunk from the festivities, too...' You think smiling.

"Ne, Inuyasha, can I ask you a favor?" You ask smiling.

"That depends what the favor is." The dog boy replies.

"Alright, do you remember what I told you about what people usually do to celebrate the New Year in the future?" You ask and the dog boy nods in reply. "Yeah, well, new year's day, right now people are gathering together and counting down every second until midnight... And when it's midnight and the New Year begins, two people kiss each other to celebrate and bring in the New Year! It's sort of an American tradition I guess..." You say, blushing slightly and rubbing your shoulder.

"Hah? If it's a tradition then how come you didn't kiss anyone last year?" He asks.

"Well, uh... Last year, it was too late, since usually people plan who they kiss ahead of time... And it not much of a tradition for me anyways, since I don't practice it, but I'm kinda hoping to make it a tradition..."

"Alright, but what about this favor you want?"

"Ok, for a favor, all I want is for you to kiss me at midnight, to celebrate the New Year..." You say eagerly.

"How come kissing you at midnight is so important? You're acting like I've never kissed you before!"

"Well, I'm not saying that those won't be as special as this kiss, Inuyasha, if that's what you mean, but..." You pause rubbing your burning cheek. "I, uh, I just-"

"Just spit it out already!" The dog boy interrupts mock annoyed.

"Gees! You don't have to be so rude, Inuyasha! What I'm trying to say is that I've seen a lot of people kiss at New Years and I bet most of them are still together now, so like people usually go to shrines and temples to pray for good health, kissing on New Years is like praying for a good love life! And I wanna be one of the girls who kiss a guy at midnight on New Years and are with the same guy forever or just a very long time!" You say exasperatedly.

Another silence befalls and you tug on the sleeves of you kimono nervously.

"That must sound stupid, doesn't it? Sorry..." You mutter laughing tensely.

"Idiot, that doesn't sound stupid... You make it sound stupid by apologizing." He replies.

"So... You'll do it then?" You ask anxiously.

"...Well, I don't know... I'll think about it..." He replies smirking and crossing his arms behind his head.

"What?! Why do you have to think about it?!" You ask snappily.

"Because you said earlier that a girl who kisses a guy at midnight on New Years is with the same guy forever or just a very long time and forever is a very long time, so I think I should think about that first!" He finishes smirking at your cross expression.

"_Inuyasha_... You-you jerk!" You growl balling your fists. "I shouldn't have never even bothered..."

"Eh? (your name), I was just kidding, gees; I didn't know you'd take it seriously!" The dog boy says gesturing the sign of surrendering.

"Huh? You were kidding?" You ask blinking and bemused. "Well, actually so am I, but I'm going to beat you up anyways, dog boy!!" You yell grinning evilly.

"Really? Well, then come and get me, weakling!" He urges grinning back.

"Eh, weakling? You're one to talk!" You reply and lunge at the dog demon, to which he dodges.

You pounce once again, to which he only grabs your arms and pulls you towards him.

"Inuyasha! Let me go! I'm supposed to be beating you up!!" You whine laughing.

"No, you're too weak to beat me up!" He counters laughing. You squeak in surprise when you're suddenly put over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!-" You yelp as he leaps off the ground. "Inuyasha put me down!!"

"If that's what you want!" He replies and starts to remove you from his shoulder in midair.

"Inuyasha! No, wait!! Stop!!" You cry, but it's too late when you feel yourself falling to the ground. You land on the ground in a crouch, glaring at the retreating dog boy.

"Inuyasha, get back here you coward!!" You yell waving a fist in the air.

Sighing you stand up and try to discreetly fix your kimono. Satisfied with the adjustments of your kimono your gaze turns towards the nights sky and you gasp when you notice something crossing it.

"Inuyasha! Look, a shooting star!!" You exclaim pointing at the falling star. 'Yosh! I'll make a wish!' You think and bow your head closing your eyes.

As you open your eyes you feel the dog boy approaching you from behind. Putting a quick plan into action, with swift movements you turn and pounce the unsuspecting prey, wrapping your arms around his neck and holding him in a bear hug. To your surprise, he tilts backwards and soon you both go falling backwards, or forwards in your case to the ground.

"Heh got ya'!" You mutter sheepishly looking down at the dog boy. "I'm not that weak now am I?"

"Nope, not really..." He whispers back before leaning forward and capturing your mouth in a kiss. The kiss remains soft and chaste, as your lips against his. He soon pulls back with a small smile. "Happy New Years, (your name)..."

"Oh, Inuyasha... You're so sweet..." You mutter, blushing lightly. "Happy New Years, to you too..." You descend and kiss him softly in gratitude, which he soon takes over and the kiss gets deeper.

As his tongue slides into your mouth, you squeak when you're suddenly flipped over, so he's on top. As your tongues battle with each other you feel his clawed hands starting to wander down your side. When the kiss is broke he starts to trail from your jaw line to down your neck. A clawed hand slowly slides from your hips, over your tummy, and you stifle a moan as it presses and glides over your breast. When you feel the sash of your kimono pulled you quickly grab the eager hand.

"I-Inuyasha, lets not do this here... Someone can find us like this..." You whisper squirming. "Lets-lets go home... Back to the temple..."

* * *

The wooden floor boards of the temple moan as you walk down the temple hall. The hall was pretty dim, with the lack of light and no windows of course. Inuyasha follows quietly behind you and you pause to slide open the door to your room. He slides close the door behind him as you continue to walk farther into the room towards the window.

"Shippou said he was sleeping over at Kaede's tonight so he probably won't be back until tomorrow afternoon..." You whisper fidgeting with the sleeves of your kimono.

"Yeah, so then we won't be interrupted this time..." He adds on walking towards you.

You feel a clawed hand run your hair moving it behind your neck. The dog boy leans in on you conquering the inch gap and dipping into your neck. His tongue brushes against the now sensitive skin on your neck and you shiver as his breathe blows against it. You catch your breathe at the warm, moist contact and eagerly tilt your head to the side providing more room for the busy dog boy. You then lean backwards against his chest, now feeling the movement of the lean muscles beneath his _gi_ as he starts to pull you backwards.

With the flick of his hands on your hips, you're turned around facing him and at once given a rough kiss. Just as soon the kiss ends and you're being pushed down onto your futon below. As you're given time to catch your breathe you slightly sit up to see the dog boy crouching over you, taking off his _gi_.

When the _gi _is finally discarded he descends giving you another rough kiss. The kiss soon turns into a deep french and your tongues war with each other mercilessly, but despite your eagerness, Inuyasha's the victor as you're pushed flat against the futon. When the kiss is broke you catch your breath and shudder as the dog boy starts to trail rough kisses from your jaw line and down your neck. A clawed hand slowly slithers from your hips, over your tummy, and you stifle a moan as it presses and slides over your breast.

When your kimono is pulled open and discarded it's not a missed item as somehow the dog boy's kisses are upon your chest. Moaning his name as he nips and kisses your nipple, you remove your hand from his hair and slowly trail it down his solid and nicely chiseled abdomen. Your descent pauses as you stifle a moan and start to squirm when the dog demon switches sides. Getting lower and lower you finally reach your destination when your hand slides upon a rather firm bulge in the dog boy's pants.

When you hear and feel a deep purr emit from the dog boy's chest, a clean blush spreads across your cheeks as the bulge twitches against your touch. Curiously, your hand ascends getting to the rim of his _hakama_, but pausing as you attempt to pull apart his sash. As you continue to struggle with the sash your hands are pulled away when he rises and starts to remove them himself. As he slowly takes off his pants, you're hit with a light wave of dizziness once again. Panting slightly as the lightheadedness lingers, you look forward to see the dog boy looking down at your sweaty nude form with smirking eyes.

When his pants are finally removed he descends upon you again with another deep kiss. You moan through the kiss when a clawed hand starts to stroke your inner thighs. Just as soon as the kiss is broke, you feel a single clawed finger slide into your entrance. A loud, sweet moan escapes your mouth as the finger probes. You're legs are pushed apart farther as the finger is removed it's only replaced with... his tongue. You gasp and jerk against the assault as the dog boy massages your thighs.

"I-Inuyasha..." You moan drawling on his name, feeling all your senses working at once.

When his tongue is removed, you slump against the futon trying to catch your breathe. He soon captures your lips in another kiss and you moan softly as he explores the crevice of your mouth. He soon pulls away again and starts to spread your legs apart.

"(your name)... Do you want me to continue?" He asks huskily, gazing at you with glazed flaxen eyes.

"...Y-yes..." You gasp.

He smirks heatedly before descending again onto your breast. You moan as he nips and sucks your nipple and soon reaches the other. As soon as he pulls away both clawed hands return to your hips, holding you against the futon as he slowly eases into your wet entrance. You squeeze your eyes shut feeling the pain of the dog boy's thickness expanding your walls. The dog boy grunts in reply to your tightness. Your given time to adjust to the thickness when he trails kisses down your chest.

Just as soon he slowly slides out and back in and continuing on with the same slow rhythm. The pain fades away from your mind, blending in with all of your other senses as he rocks in and out of you at an agonizingly slow rhythm.

"I-Inuyasha... Please..." You pant desperately tugging on the dog boy's soft hair.

The dog boy descends once again and kisses your swollen lips. His rhythm gradually starts to get faster as you suckle his tongue. When the kiss is broke, he suddenly thrusts into you, much harder and faster grinding into your womanhood. You throw your head back in agony, moaning his name loudly as his drives only get faster and harder. As his thickness continues to pound effortlessly inside of you... You can't hold it anymore.

"Oh god! _Inuyasha_!!" You cry out as you spill over him, making him even sleeker.

As you crumple onto the futon the dog demon still grinds into you. You release another cry when he explodes inside you. He limply lies down beside you, after sliding out of you. Panting slightly, you roll over to lie on his chest and groan as your legs are closed. You grin as the feeling of content becomes you listening to the steady heartbeat of your half demon lover. What a beautiful night...

* * *

White... Pure, solid white, with a few mere bumps here and there, the ceiling of your room was a bit dull. Images from the previous night cross your half closed eyes and a brilliant blush heats your cheeks. So much for trying to clear the mind... But really, who can clear the mind the morning after? Especially, with how incomparably gifted Inuyasha is... You grin, sitting up and twitching when you feel an ache from the rear.

Your eyes slowly wander toward the dog boy standing beside the window, while tying the sash of his _hakama_ around his waist. Your gaze ascends and lingers on his back. The lean muscles underneath the slightly tanned, creamy skin of his back moved with every twitch his arms could make as he securely wraps and ties the sash. As seconds go by you continue to watch his back slightly mesmerized...

"(your name)..." The dog boy finally acknowledges snapping you out of your daze.

"Inuyasha, good morning!" You reply grinning and wiping the small trail of dribble from your mouth.

After searching the floor, you put on your _yukata _and approach the dog boy from behind. You come to a halt behind him, pausing when you glance out the window to see the fresh greenery of the morning.

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly.

"...Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" You reply in the same tone while not resisting the urge to trace circles along his back.

"Well, maybe because of the way you woke up... Or do you always wake up crying?" He replies as you lay your cheek against his warm back and soft hair.

"Oh yeah, that..." You recall as your eyes lower to the floor. "I, um, just had a bad dream... It was about what happened 5 months ago, I didn't remember everything that happened then, so I guess this dream just fills in the blanks... Um, it started when I left the castle, I found you and I thought you were dead because at the time you weren't breathing. I tried to use the shikon no tama then, I guess it worked... But, I guess in the end I think it rejected me because it tried to electrocute me... I know I should be happy that-that you're _dead_ and there won't be anyone stalking us for the shikon no tama anymore, since it's gone! But, I got a really creepy feeling that something bad is going to happen because I don't have the shikon no tama! And, I _may_ be just a little paranoid, but if I was I could brush this feeling off til' tomorrow or next week!" You finish irately as tears start to pool in your eyes.

A strained silence feels the air of the room at the dog boy's lingering stillness. Frowning, you sniff, brushing a lock of hair behind your ear.

"Inuyasha?"

"(your name)... I wasn't dead." He finally says calmly.

"...What?! You weren't breathing!" You ask panicky. "How?!"

"Before you got there I was attacked by that shit Kurayami, who tried to prison me inside my subconscious mind." He answers turning toward you. "It took a while, but I eventually got out of it, and too late because you already used the shikon no tama by then..."

You pause, thinking over his words before smiling faintly, and hastily hugging him.

"It's nice to know that I was overreacting and you really didn't die... But, then if you weren't dead, the shikon no tama shouldn't have just disappeared like that..." You whisper. "I really hope I'm just being paranoid now..."

As his arms slowly wrap around your waist, your gaze lingers on the window. A very colorful butterfly flutters by, pausing to greet your windowsill before floating away again into the forest. It must be a beautiful day outside, butterflies gliding, bees buzzing, birds singing... Too bad you couldn't cheer up, or do away with the nasty, creepy feeling nestled in the base of your gut. However, you would have to still enjoy the sunshine while it lasts no matter what because there will eventually be a storm coming in the future that you'd have to be prepared for. Best if you savor the sunshine while it lasts, right? Best of all after the storm, the sunshine will be all too sweeter...

To be continued...

Author Notes

Huzzah!! You've reached the last chapter of the Inuyasha version of The Return, hoped you've enjoyed it dude! Plus, I hope you liked the lemon juice I added in, took long enough to write than to read in probably a minute! Yeah, and I hope the lemon scene didn't seem rushed, in this chapter, because of the lack of foreplay and such, unlike in the Sesshoumaru version... But, I hope you enjoyed the fluff and extra-strength romance!

I hope you guys stay tuned until the next and maybe last season!

1.The Reincarnation of Midoriko

2.The Return

3.Time and Time Again (Upcoming new season)

The Return was fun, but Time and Time Again will hopefully be better, much, well, good day, everybody!

Peace out!


End file.
